Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Protettore della Vongola
by starlightyuki
Summary: "You are joking right? Tsuna I thought you weren't serious about the Mafia thing!" Misaki never expected to come home and find her best friend actually join(though it was more like he was forced to) of the mafia, much less be the next boss of the most powerful family. Now she's part of Tsuna's family, adding to the ever growing chaos. Parings will come in future chapters. Enjoy!
1. The letter

Star: Hi guy this is my new KHR fanfiction. I came up with this idea a few years ago, wrote a few drafts, never finished them and let fly away like all writes do. Sinces I recently started re watching KHR again, I was like why not. I apologize for the grammar errors. I would ask my friend to beta this but she still hasn't gotten back to me on another story. Well without further adue. Please enjoy! *bows*

I own nothing except my Oc.

* * *

" _ **Ne, do you really have to go? You could always stay with us. Mom wouldn't mind, you are like a daughter to her."**_

" _ **There is nothing I can do about it, it's only until after winter break."**_

" _ **Yeah but.."**_

 _ **The girl smiled sadly as she rested her head on her best friend shoulder. He sighed and rested his cheek on top of her reddish brown hair. The faint scent of cherry blossom and vanilla fill his nose as the two of them stared out at the rain.**_

" _ **You better write."**_

" _ **I will. Don't get into to any trouble while I'm gone."**_

 _ **The boy snorted and rolled his eyes.**_

" _ **What am I going to do? Join the mafia?"**_

"I'm home." Tsuna said, tiredly as he took of his shoes, ready to crawl into bed and sleep for the next few weeks.

"Welcome home." Nana said, grinning as she walked over to her son and held out a letter to him. "You got a letter today.

Tsuna smiled as he took the letter from her. Just as he was about to open it, it was swiped from him. Tsuna blinked a few times before he looked around.

"Dear Tsu-kun-"

"Reborn! Give that back!" Tsuna yelled, lunging at the baby, only to receive a kick to the face that sent him sprawling on the floor.

"Why should I?"

"Why because it's important and it's mine!"

Reborn ignored his student as he walked away, reading the letter. Tsuna rubbed his face as he followed after. Winter break had ended and this was the first letter he had gotten in a while. Tsuna crossed his arms as the baby hitman looked at the letter.

"Reborn, can I please ha-"

"Saturday."

Tsuna blinked. "What?"

"Saturday, four p.m. at Namimori international airport. That's she is arriving." Reborn said as he handed Tsuna the letter.

The brunette took the letter and read over it.

 _Dear Tsu-kun_

 _First off I'm really sorry I haven't written you and Nana a lot. Dad and I have been busy with the holidays and other things. I sent some pictures in Nana's letter, so you'll have to ask her for them. We got a ton of snow here. Thank god it was close to winter break when we got it! We also got a storm on New Year's so that added a few days to break! Who knew the northeast could get so much snow, I think this is the most I've ever seen. My friends and I sent snowboarding, yes Dad got me a snowboard for Christmas._

 _Speaking of Dad, turns out, they need him to stay in the states for at least year to work this branch of the company started. We talked it over and we finally figured it out. I'm coming back to Namimori! He talked it over with Aunt Haruka and she is going to come stay with me while he stays in the states. Unfortunately, she won't be able to come right from Kyoto but Dad talked to Nana and she said I can stay with you until everything gets figured out._

 _I can't wait to see you again, Tsuna and I can't wait to meet your new friends! I've missed you a lot. Although I love my new friends, they don't compare to my tuna fish._

 _See you soon_

 _Misa~_

 _P.S My flight is coming in on Saturday, January 20th. I should get there around four._

A grin spread over Tsuna's lips as he read the letter over and over again. She was coming back! He glanced at the the clock before darting up to his room, shouting about making a call.

Nana giggles as she hear Tsuna's muffle shouting. "Hehe I'm glad he is excited."

"Ne mama, who was that letter from?" Lambo asked.

"Misaki. She's Tsu-kun best friend." Nana explained happily as she went over to the sink and started working on dinner. "Her father was a childhood friend of mine. His company has been working on setting up a branch in America, so they have been there for the past few months. I remember when she came over crying, begging that I adopt her as my daughter."

Reborn listened as the woman went on about this girl. He could tell that this girl was important to both Nana and Tsuna, just by the tone of Nana's voice and the way Tsuna's eye lit up when he found out she was coming home.

"Ne Mama, do you have a picture of her?" The hitman asked.

Nana thought for a moment before she walked over to the bookcase, whipping her hands. Reborn and Lambo watched as she scanned through the books until she found a dark orange album. She paged through it until she found the most recent pictures. She walked over and sat down, Lambo instantly in her lap.

"This Misa-chan and Tsu-kun on their first day of middle school." Nana said smiling as she pointed to a photo.

In the photo was Tsuna and girl with long reddish brown hair and bright brown eyes, standing in the full Namimori Middle School uniform. Both their cheeks had a slight pink color to them as they smiled nervously at the camera. Reborn looked over at another picture, one from what looked like a day at a theme park or zoo. The two of them looked more relaxed, Misaki grinning at Tsuna while the boy rolled his eyes, still smiling as the girl tugged on his arm.

Nana smiled as they looked through the album. She gently ran her finger over a picture of the two of them at age five. The two of them were as thick as thieves, you could never find one without the other. To Tsuna, Misaki was the knight who always came to his rescue from everything, the one who dragged him on crazy adventures when Nana was just taking them to get Ice cream. While to Misaki, Tsuna was one who drove the monsters a during nap time and the prince who was always there when she woke up.

" _It will be good to have her home."_ Nana though, smiling.

~KHR~

"I'm leaving." Tsuna called out as he left the house.

As he walked to school, Tsuna started to make a list of everything Nana had asked him to pick up after school. His mom wanted to make all Misaki's favorite dishes. She also asked him to pick up some stuff that she would need while stayed with them. Of course he thought she was going overboard with some of the stuff like a new bedding, and clothes, some of which Misaki purposely left at their house. Misaki was only stay for a few weeks until Aunt Haruka arrived.

" _Then again this is for Misaki."_ Tsuna chuckled.

"Tenth!"

Tsuna turned around and saw Yamamoto and Gokudera walking towards him. He greeted them and the trio continued on there way. Yamamoto noticed Tsuna was in a brighter mood then usually.

"You seem in a good mood, Tsuna." Yamamoto chuckled.

Tsuna blushes slightly and rubbed the back of his head, smiling. "Actually, I got some great news."

"What kind of news?" Gokudera asked.

"My childhood friend is coming back to Namimori this weekend." Tsuna said. "She's been overseas with her dad but she is moving back."

"That is great news, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, patting Tsuna the back. "We should have a welcome party."

Well, Misaki did want to meet his friends and a welcome party would be the best way to get know them.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. " Tsuna nodded. "She's been wanting to meet you guys."

"Well then leave it to me, Tenth." Gokudera said, determined to make a good impression to his boss's best friend. "I'll make sure it the best party."

"I'll help too and I'm sure Haru and Kyoko will want to. Does she like sushi? I can ask my dad if we can have it at the shop." Yamamoto added. "What day is she supposed to come?"

"Six on Saturday."

The three of them started coming up with idea as the walked into school. At lunch, Tsuna ask Kyoko and she happily agreed. At lunch, the group started asking Tsuna more about this best friend of his, which Tsuna was glad to tell them. As Tsuna talk about, something about her sounded familiar to Kyoko. Tsuna told her that it was probably Misaki was here the first trimester of school. When Yamamoto asked why she left, Tsuna explained that her dad was the department head of a company that was expanding oversea.

"I think the place they are living is in Maine. I think Misa said Bar Harbor." Tsuna said, unsure he was saying it right.

"Wait, dose Misaki-san have Reddish hair?" Kyoko suddenly asked.

She squealed a little as Tsuna nodded."I think know the girl."

"You do?" The brunette asked, confused.

"Yeah." Kyoko explained. "A last month when me and Haru hung out, She told me about this Youtuber she stared watching. She sounded interesting so I looked her up. Her name is Alana and she does beauty videos and vlog with her friends. Her recent video in the last week have been about how her friend, Aki, is going back to home and their last week's together."

"Now I think about. Misaki did say one of her friend does a vlog." Tsuna said, recalling their photo call last night.

"Wa, now I really want to meet her." Kyoko said excitedly. "I've seen her in Alana's video. She's really cute and she seems like a nice person."

Tsuna smiled. He could see Misaki, getting along great with the idol and Haru. Hell, he could see her getting along with all his friends. The hard part would just be the first few days but after that she would be a part of their little group.

"So, back to the party. Should we on Sunday?" Yamamoto asked.

"That sound's good."

As the day went on, Tsuna found himself thinking when Misaki came over crying, begging for his mom to adopt her and that her father was jerk. After a cup of hot chocolate and a quick call to her dad, Tsuna had agree that Nana should adopt her, which his mother said she was already her daughter and that it would be a good opportunity. After weeks of trying to change her father's mind, Misaki finally agreed to go with her father if she could spend the two weeks before they left over at the Sawada resident. They two of them did nothing but watch movies and play video games, just spending time together.

" _This was the first time we had been apart for so long."_ Tsuna chuckled, remembering how bad the two of them messed up their sleep schedule, still trying to get used to being apart.

It was always the two of them against the world. No one really wanted to hang around him and Misaki really didn't like making the first move. That didn't matter to them. Sure, Tsuna was glad to have his friends and wouldn't trade anything, but none of them could compare Misaki. A smile fell across his face as he reached up and touched the chain under his collar.

He wished Saturday would come faster.

~KHR~

" _Thanks again for letting her stay there again. Haruka said she should be down hopefully before the end of the month. "_

"Tell HaruHaru to take her time. Misa-chan is always welcomed here." Nana said as she folded clothes, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear.

" _I really can't thank you enough Nana."_

Nana rolled her eye. "Tai."

The man chuckled. _"I mean it Na-chan. Ever since she was little, you've been like a mother to her. I just wish… "_

Nana smiled sadly as she put down the sheet and switched the phone to her other ear. "Tai, she always watching over Misa. I know, I miss her too. Sometimes I still can't believe she is gone. Heh,I expect to come home and see her standing there with her arms out, grinning like an idiot-"

" _And say 'SURPRISE!' and then run while you try to yell at her."_

Nana laughed. "Exactly!"

Her eyes drifted over to a picture hanging up, a familiar tug pulling on her heart. It had been ten years since that day she got that phone call, one still echoed in her mind and haunted her to the core.

"...you know Misaki looks just like her now." Nana muses as she picked up one of the recent pictures. "Only thing she got from you was your athletic ability, and eye color. Everything else is all Emi."

Tai snorted, muttering something as his best friend giggles. The sound of the front door opening and a chorus of shouts alerted Nana that her 'children' had come back from the park. She told Tai that she would call him later and hung up. She looked at the photo of Misaki and Tsuna she had on the wall, smiling. It had been taken day before that dreaded phone call, during their trip to the amusement park.

" _ **Nana, Promise me you'll look after Misa-chan."**_

" _I promise, Emi."_ Nana swore as she asked happily what everyone wanted for lunch.


	2. Welcome Home, Misaki!

Star: The second Chapter of my Reborn fanfiction. Just to give you guys a heads I'm going to, one or two more chapters before I start with getting into the main series. This story is gonna follow the anime ( A few of my own idea here and there) mainly because I haven't read the manga( I'm starting to.) and the inherence arc. is kind of important in this story.

I own nothing except my OCs

* * *

"Back up charger?"

"In the front pocket of my carry on."

"Phone?"

"In my carry on."

"Passport and ticket?"

"Carry on, inside pocket."

"Headphones?"

"Carry on."

"Back up headphones?

"Why do you have back up headphones?"Tai asked as he watched his daughter and her friend go over the checklist one last time.

"You always need a backup, Mr. Ishikawa." Alana replied as if it was the most obvious thing. "Besides, Jason and Alex both bought her a pair as a going away gift. She had a backup for her back up."

Taichi let out a hum as he looked around the room. It was just like when they first arrived the only differences was the walls were a darker shade of grayish-blue and a dark stain on the carpet when Misaki spilled hot chocolate. Just a few days ago the walls were full of picture and posters while her desk was a cluttered mess. Now most of her stuff was pack away in boxes, except for a few things that she would need or wanted here. The sound of a zipper drew his attention to his daughter as she zipped up her suitcase.

"That last one." Misaki said, smiling. "And there, I'm all set for tomorrow."

Alana sighed as she flopped back on the bed, blowing her blond bangs away from her eyes. "I still can't believe this week has already gone by so fast."

Misaki nodded as her dad excused himself to go order pizza. "Well, with all the stuff we did, I'm not surprised it went fast."

"I know but still." The blond whined.

Misaki rolled her eyes and flop in her desk chair, stretching out her back. Alana sat up and hugged the lizard plushy that she had gotten at the arcade the day before.

"You better write, Aki, and I expect a call at least once a week..." The blond said, pouting at her best friend. "I don't give a crap about the time difference. I'm gonna miss you like crazy."

Misaki giggle. "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Oh my god. You were half asleep!"

" _Misaki, can you come down here?"_

 _Misaki let out a yawn as she lazily walked down stairs. Her and her dad had been here a few weeks and she still wasn't used to the time change yet. Then again, staying up late talking to Tsuna didn't help._

" _Hopefully I get used to the time change before school starts." Misaki muttered as she walked into the living room._

" _Ah. Here she is. This is my daughter Misaki."_

 _The girl froze. Sitting there with her father was a couple and a blond haired girl around her age and here she was in a pair of short and one of Tsuna t-shirts she borrowed and never gave back._

" _K-Konichiwa." She stuttered, a pink tint on her cheeks._

" _Misaki, you remember Mr. Kurt. This is his wife, Karan and his daughter Alana." Tai said, ignoring the murderous glance getting thrown his way._

 _chuckled. "My, how you've grown, Misaki."_

" _H-Hello Kurts-san." Misaki said, nervously. "It's nice to see you again."_

" _Wow. I didn't expect you to understand you." The girl blurted out, getting a slap on the back of the head by her mom._

 _The woman apologized and Misaki waved her hand, saying it was okay. She excused herself to the kitchen. As she got out the milk, Misaki slightly wished she was back in Namimori, then she didn't have to deal time change, she would be more awake and actually be dressed when her dad had people over or be over at Tsuna's house with him and Nana._

 _A knock brought her out of her though as she looked towards the source. Standing there was Alana with a sorry look on her face._

" _Hey, um.." Alana said, nervously. "About what I said. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. It's just usually the foreign exchange students don't speak very good english, some do it just,but -"_

" _Hard to understand them with the accent." Misaki finished her, smiling nervously. "I completely understand. Don't worry about it."_

 _Alana still looked nervous and Misaki sighed." My dad told you I might be hiding how I really felt."_

 _Misaki let out groan as the blond nodded. "It's like I said, It's fine. I'm sorry if I seemed a little down, I'm still trying to get used to the time change."_

" _I know the feeling. We moved here from California a few years ago and I was late to school a few time because of it."_

 _Misaki giggled, setting the milk down on the table as she walked over and held out her hand to Alana._

" _Let's try this again without the parents and awkwardness. Hi, I'm Misaki Ishikawa. You can call me Misa if you want."_

 _Alana smiled and took her hand. "Alana is that your boyfriend's shirt?"_

"..and then my mom walked in and saw your face and though I had said something offensive." Alana giggle.

Misaki laughed. Despite the misunderstanding and constant apologizing from Karan, it was the start of a wonderful friendship. Without Alana, Misaki probably would have been that kid that no one talked to and she would have felt more out of place. When it came to making new friends, Misaki always got nervous and ended up chickening out before she even tried. Back home in Nami, she had Tsuna and that was enough for her.

"So, my dad asked me where I wanted to go for vacation this year." Alana said, grinning. "What's Namimori like?"

"Well, it's no Tokyo or Kyoto." Misaki replied. "It's just one of those small towns, where nothing happened. Kinda like here."

"Still the small towns are the best. Oh by the way here, Mr. Cho told me to give this to you."

Alana reached in her pocket and held out a simple silver chain. Smiling, Misaki stood up, taking the chain as she walked over to the small jewelry box on her dresser. She opened it and pull out one ring and a half heart pendant. The ring was silver with bright, almost glowing orange gem in the center, the word 'Tutore' inscribed on the inside of the ring. The heart pendent was also silver with a cut zig-zag pattern with kaiju engraved in it. Misaki slip them on the chain and put it around her neck.

"You know, I don't think you ever told me what the word on that ring mean." Alana chimed, kicking her feet.

"Tutore mean Guardian." Misaki explained, looking at the ring. "My dad said told me my mom used to wear it for protection. Something about a guardian angel always watching over her."

"Girls, the pizza's here! Come down and eat." Taichi called from down stairs.

The two girls head down stairs. After Dinner, they head back upstairs and did one more check before getting ready for bed. By the time Misaki was done her shower, Alana was already out. She rolled her eyes, rolled the blond to the other side and laid down. The last thing that crossed her mind was the smiling face of her favorite fish.

" _ **Mari...Mari"**_

 _Amber eye slowly opened slightly to the site of the Night-blooming cereus. Misaki slowly reached out, her fingers just brushing the soft petals of one. She slowly pushed herself up a little, looking around. There were hundreds of those flowers creating an endless sea of milky white. Her eyes fell on the one in front of her._

" _Where..am I?" She whispered, closing her eyes as the scent of the flower washed over her. "Sweet…"_

" _ **Mari….Mari.."**_

 _That voice. She had heard it before but where? She could hear the faint footsteps behind her. She wanted to look behind but she couldn't. Her body felt like it was submerged under water. Something ran along her back until it stopped in between her shoulder blades, heat gathering in two spots on her back._

" _ **Mari….Mari….Mari!"**_

Misaki shot up, drenched in sweat. She looked around, the sun shining in from the window. No white flowers, she was still in her room, still in Bar Harbor. She flopped back and rested her forearm across her eyes.

"Misa?"

She lifted her arm and looked into the sleepy eyes of her best friend.

"You okay?" Alana yawned.

"Yeah..I'm okay." Misaki said, sitting up."Sorry,Lana."

Alana mutter something and rolled over, snuggling into her pillow. The redhead giggles as she got out bed. Misaki stretched her arms above her head, yawning as she walked over to the window and opened it. A shiver ran through her as cold breezes swept through the room. Misaki took a deep breath, smiling at the smell of the sea. This would be one of the things she would miss about Bar Harbor, the ocean breezes and the smell of the salt water. Maybe she could get everyone to take one last picture before she left.

" _I wonder if Mom would have like it. Dad said she used to love small towns and the ocean."_ Misaki wondered, faintly remembering one of their last family trips together.

Misaki grasped the ring around her neck, a small twinge of frustration and guilt in her chest. When she was younger, she could remember every little detail about her mom, but now she could barely remember anything about her. Every time she tried to remember, she came up with less and less as she got older. Her dad said it was okay, after all she was only four when her mom died, but it still hurt. Her mom was the light of their family and she couldn't barely remember anything about her.

A whine snapped the girl out of her thoughts. She turned around just in time to receive a pillow to the face. Alana grumble something about the window and 'it's too early to freeze' as she cuddled back under the covers. A grin creep across her face as Misaki walked over towards the bed. There was no way she was going to let her best friend sleep now. After all..

This was her last day in town.

~KHR~

"Ne, do you see her yet?"

Tsuna shook his head as he looked around the terminal. It was already four thirty and Misaki still hadn't arrived.

"I wonder if one of her flights got delayed. Tai did say that they got a lot of snow the last few days." Nana said.

"She would have called then."

A familiar shade of red caught his attention. Instantly, Tsuna ran after it, ignoring his mother yelling for him. As he got closer, his excitement turned to disappointment when as he watch an older woman with red hair hug a little boy, who was all to excited to have his mom back. Tsuna let out a sigh and turn back to find his mom. Maybe her flight had gotten delayed or there was an emergency and she couldn't get in contact with them. Tsuna shoved his hand in the pocket of his jacket and looked down.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna stopped and looked up. Standing there, wearing the same off-the shoulder gray jumper and embroidered jean as when she left and with her hair now at her collorbone,was Misaki. Before he knew it, the girl dropped her bags and threw herself at him, forcing him to take a step back to keep his balance as wrapping her arms around his neck. The familiar scent of cherry blossom assaulted his nose as he hug her back, smiling.

"I've missed you so much, Tsu-kun." Misaki whispered, her voice slightly cracking.

"I've missed you too, Misa." Tsuna said,squeezing her one last time before pulling back slightly to look at her. "Huh, What's wrong? Why are your eyes red? Did something happen?"

Misaki reached up and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, giving Tsuna a reassuring smile. "Heh, You know me. I thought I lost my passport when I was in checkout, I started panicking. Turns out it was in my other pocket."

Tsuna smiled, a warm feel spreading through his chest. Misaki picked up her bags before holding out her hand,grinning at the confused look he gave her.

"This way we don't lose each other." She said. "I don't want to spend another hour here having to look for you if we get separated."

Tsuna rolled his eye, grabbing her hand anyway. As the two of them walked through the airport, Tsuna couldn't help but laces their fingers together. A smile spread across Misaki's face, swinging their hands slightly.

"Ne, Misaki."

Misaki looked at Tsuna, who smiled brightly at her. "Welcome home."

The girl smile back at him.

"I'm home."

~KHR~

Misaki let out a yawn as Nana tip the driver. It had been a long day for her and she was more than ready to day for bed, even if it was only five o'clock.

"Nana, thank you for letting me stay here, again." Misaki said while Nana rolled her eyes.

"You know, you are always welcome here. I'm just sorry you can't use the guest room."

Misaki giggled as they walked in. "It's fine. I kind of just want to eat and go to bed."

"SURPRISE!"

Misaki let out a yelp, tripping backwards into Tsuna, both sprawling on to the ground. The brunette let out a groan as he sat up, rubbing the bruise that was forming on the back his head. He looked up and saw all everyone standing there, what were they doing here? The party was tomorrow.

"My, what's going? I thought the party was tomorrow." Nana asked, just as confused as Tsuna.

"Well turns out someone had rented the shop for a reunion tomorrow. I called earlier and the kid said that we would have it here and just to call everyone. He said he would handle everything." Yamamoto explained as he held out a to help Misaki up.

Tsuna instantly looked at his tutor, who just smirked at him, sending an uneasy feeling through his stomach. He was planning something, then again Reborn always has something planned.

"Tsuna?"

"I'm going to take Misaki's bags upstairs." Tsuna said grabbing the bag.

"I'll help you." Misaki said.

"I got it. It will be quick."

Misaki stared at him for a few second before nodding. Tsuna gave her a reassuring smile before take her bags upstairs. He opened the door and put the one bag at the foot of his bed and the others in his closet.

"Misaki doesn't like meeting new people, does she?"

 _*Bang*_

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, muttering something under his breath about 'ninja' and 'baby'. He glanced over his shoulder and sighed. One way or another, Reborn probably already knew all about the basic about Misaki. After all he was the world's greatest hitman, he or one of his many allies had connections to information.

"Something like that. She's wonderful person, but she get nervous around new people." Tsuna explained, walking over to the door. "Give her a few days and she'll be good friends with everyone."

"I see. She'll be good addition to the family then."

Tsuna's hand stop around the doorknob, his heart dropping to his stomach. No,no, Reborn did not just say that what he thought he said.

"No."

Reborn looked at his student, fully aware of what was going on in his head. "No?"

"I told you, I'm not going to be part of the mafia and Misaki isn't going to be a part of it either. None of my friends are."

Reborn watched as Tsuna left the room, an aura of anger radiating from the brunette. A smirk danced on his lips, his student was too easy to mess with sometime. Of course what he said wasn't a completely lie, Misaki would be in Tsuna's family.

He just didn't know which role she would play yet.

~KHR~

This was awkward.

Misaki shifter into a indian style, maybe for the fifth time in the last few minutes. As much as she glad to meet the people Tsuna had written to her about, she was kind of caught off guard. Of course once Tsuna had taken her bags upstairs, Yamamoto she thinks, had led her into the living room and then the chaos begin. Everyone started kind of talking to her at once and she was barely able to understand them. Nana, thank god, suggested they play the question game to get to know each other. They agreed and Haru, or was it Kyoko, suggested that Misaki started since it was her party.

"Um, Okay how did you guys become friends with Tsuna?"

As Misaki listen to them, she kind of wondered the Tsuna they were talking about was the same the same Tsu-kun she grew up with. The only people story who kind of made sense was Sasagawa siblings. Still, it made her wonder if it was really Tsuna they were talking about, because some of this stuff didn't sound like stuff he would do. Especially the part about him taking off his underwear. When Tsuna walked in, the redhead stared at him. When Tsuna asked if something was the matter, she blunted out.

"I leave and a few months later, you start running around in your underwear. Are you on something Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna went red and try to explain while the other laughed.

"Um,who's going next?" Misaki asked, leaning against the slightly annoyed tuna as he sat down next to her.

"Do you do any extreme sports, Ishikawa? The boxing club is always looking for members!" Ryohei asked/screamed.

"I did play soccer and my cousin tried to teach Tsuna and me some form of martial art when we were younger." Misaki explained, briefly looking at to her left at Tsuna and giggles. "Right now I do parkour, free running and color guard."

"Isn't color guard when you stand and hold the flag during a ceremony or something? Also what's parkour?" Haru asked confused.

"Yeah,but the one I'm talking is like being a majorette, just instead of a baton, you use flag, rifles and sabers. Parkour is getting from point A to point B in the least amount of time through stuff like climbing, running, vaulting. Free running is just a flasher version with more flips and stuff."

"Wow Misaki-chan, that's amazing!" Kyoko complimented.

Misaki smile a little, her cheeks a faint blush. The game continued on until they started to repeat question before switching over to something else. As the party went on, Tsuna could see Misaki slowly coming out of her shell, her shoulders weren't as tenses and she had stopped fidgeting, though she still was leaning against him or touching him in some sort. He didn't mind though, it was something she always did when she felt nervous or uncomfortable. After all as much as he loved his friends, they can be a bit of a weird bunch, sometime he felt nervous around them.

"And then there was the time Tsu-"

"We agreed never to talk about that!"

" _It's good to have you home, Misa."_

* * *

Star: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry if the ending isn't the best, I tried. Here is Misaki's Bio, every time I introduce a new character I'll give you guys a brief bio about them. Some maybe longer than others. I'm just going to do this for people who are important.

Name: Misaki Ishikawa

Age: 14

Parents: Father: Taichi Ishikawa

Mother: Emi Ishikawa (Deceased)

Birthday: September 13  
Best Friend: Tsuna Sawada.

Likes: Singing, sweets, ,drawing, color guard, parkour,reading,snowboarding, anime, cosplay.

Dislikes: Strawberries, math, wasabi, horror stuff, coffee, spiders, onions

Personality: Shy,quite,kind,caring, short-tempered, slightly sadistic at times. Hyper.

Seiyu(voice actor):Yui Makino ( and If the show was in English, her voice actor would probably be Monica Rial)

Backstory: Misaki is Tsuna's first and best friend. They grew up together, you could always them together, no matter. Misaki's mom, Emi, died when she was young. Misaki is half Japanese, half Italian and a quarter Irish. Misaki is quiet and shy around new people but once she opened up to people she is like a completely different person.

Star: There. I'm not going to go a lot into because you'll learn more about Misaki as the story goes on. I hope you guys like this story.


	3. A day in Namimori

Star: First off, I want to say thank you for all favorites and follow. I'm glad you guys like my story. I'll try and get the chapters up as quick as I can. Honestly I have all plot line and almost everything in my head, the hard part is just writing it out.

* * *

"Morning, Nana."

Nana looked over her shoulder and smiled as Misaki in the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "Morning Misa-chan. Did you sleep well?"

The girl nodded as she stretched her back out." Yeah, though it was kind of cramped."

Nana giggled. "I went up to check on you earlier. It's been awhile since I've seen you and Tsu-kun sharing the same bed. I'm surprised one of you wasn't on the floor."

Once the party had ended, Misaki was exhausted and either she or Tsuna wanted to rearrange his room and lay down the futon down, so they both ended up crashing in Tsuna's bed. They used to be able to shared bed but as they got older they decided to stop for thanks to a little thing called puberty.

"Yeah, but don't think we'll be sharing a bed again anytime soon." Misaki said, rubbing the back of her head, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Huh? Why?" Nana asked.

"W-Well it kind of weird now that we are older. Also I forgot Tsuna is kind of like a living heater."

"Hmm, I guess. Misaki, do you mind setting the table?"

"Not at all."

As Misaki took out the dishes, she told Nana all about her stay in Bar Harbor, like the house they lived in, her school life, her friend and their craziness. Although Nana had heard some of these story, she was happy to hear them again, hearing the way the girl's voice was described every detail. Nana chuckled, she was just like her mother, and both of them had a wonderful voice that just drew you in when they talked. Sometimes, when Misaki and Tsuna were playing video game, screaming at each other, Nana though for a second she was listening to Emi yelling instead.

Nana's heart tightened a little. It hurt that her best friend wasn't around to see how much her daughter had grown. Part of her was still angry at Emi,even after all these years, but she could understand why she had to go, but the reason why she didn't tell any of them lingered in her mind. She left out a soft sigh, even in the afterlife, her best friend was driving her nuts.

"Nana?"

"Hmm?" Nana looked over at Misaki then smiled. "Sorry, Misa-chan, I was lost in my thoughts. I wish we had visited you two while you were there. Bar harbor sound like an amazing place."

Misaki smiled back. "My dad said you would have liked the little shops and my friend would have liked Tsu-kun….hey Nana?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think…" Misaki bit her lip, nervously." Do you think Mom would have liked it there?"

Nana stared at the girl, before smiling. She wiped her hands on her apron as she walked over to the girl. Misaki blinked, slightly confused as the woman cupped her cheeks and rested her forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. A small smile graced the red head's lips at the familiar gesture, it was one her mom used to do did when she was nervous or needed comfort or encouragement. After she died, Nana and her dad started doing it.

"Misaki, I'm sure your mother would have loved it there. I can tell how much you loved it there so I don't see any reason she wouldn't have." Nana said, reassuring.

Misaki smiled and nodded. Nana kissed her forehead, smiling brightly at the giggle she got just as Lambo and I-pin ran in. Nana smiled as the two of them started asking Misaki questions and the girl tried to answer them the best she could.

" _Emi, I hope you can see what a wonderful girl your blossom has bloomed into."_

 _~KHR~_

"Misaki, you almost ready?"

"Yeah, just hold on a second."

Misaki took a step back and looked over herself in the mirror. She wore a white and gray cut top with a floral pattern across the front and dark jeans. Her hair was pulled up into a side ponytail on the right side of her head while her bangs were swept to the left like usual, falling slightly over her eye. Misaki reached up and toyed with the flower studs her friend Becca had given her before deciding that she looked okay. She grabbed her brown hoodie and purse from Tsuna's bed before heading downstairs.

"You okay?" Tsuna asked as Misaki put on her jacket.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." Misaki said as she put on her boots, trying to ignore the slight knot in her stomach. "I know I met them the other day but…"

"You know we can do this another day. I'm sure everyone will understand."

The redhead shook her head. "I'm okay and I want to do this. Besides, I want to see how much Nami has changed."

Tsuna smiled, though he was a little worried. Reborn had disappeared after breakfast and no one knew where he was. Tsuna knew that his spartan tutor had something up his sleeve and it involved his best friend. The word the infant had said still lingered in his mind from last night. Part of him wanted to tell her, tell her about the madness he has been through in the past few months, but part of him was hesitant. Misaki was his best friend, the one who didn't care if he was Dame-Tsuna. She stood by him even when others tried to pull her away from him. The two of them could tell each other anything but it was just like when he tried writing it in his letters.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yup!" The redhead said, a bright smiled on her face.

He couldn't find the right words.

~KHR~

"Nami really hasn't changed that much." Misaki said, looking around.

She was currently walking with Tsuna's friend through the shopping district. Nothing really changed except for one or two new stores. The manga shop that she and Tsuna went to was had moved to a bigger shop and the a new bakery had taken the place of the old video store. She was slightly disappointed but also happy.

"Ne, Misaki is there any place you want to go?" Kyoko asked.

Misaki bit her lip slightly, debating on where to go. Honestly, she couldn't decide. It had been months since she had been in Nami and although this part of the city hadn't changed much it, some of her favorite spots might not be there anymore.

"Actually how about you guys pick? I haven't been in Nami in month so I could use a refresher of what there is to around here to do." Misaki said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Then how about we go to the arcade?" Yamamoto suggested.

The rest of them agreed. As the walked towards the arcade, Tsuna watched the girl talk among themselves. Misaki let out a laugh and glanced back at him, a bright yet slightly nervous smile across her face. He returned the smile as Haru grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her over to the bakery the girl's visited on their monthly cake date.

"Misaki looks like she is having fun." Yamamoto said as the girl stood in front of the window, Haru and Kyoko stared at the cakes. "Last night, she seemed kind of jittery at the start."

"Misaki gets nervous around new people." Tsuna said. "I'm kind of surprised she opened up more than I thought she would."

"What do you mean, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"Well, Misaki also has a hard time going up to new people and introducing herself. I remember when we were little, our parents tried to get us to interact with other kids. Of course that was a fail sinces I was Dame-Tsuna,but for Misaki it's getting passed that first step and getting to know people." Tsuna explained. "Usually, she would be at my side, holding my hand or shirt."

"Now that you mention it, she was kind of leaning against you most of the night." Yamamoto said, remembering how Misaki had almost fallen asleep on Tsuna's shoulder.

"That kind of how you know she is comfortable around you. Misaki is kind of a cuddle bug."

An excited squeal echoed through the air. The boys looked towards the girls and saw them standing by the shopping districts bulletin board, Haru and Kyoko jumping up and down while Misaki had her hands over her ears, a slightly confused look on her face. The boys walked over to see what all the fuss was about.

In the center of the board was a large midnight blue flyer. At the top of the flyer was a crescent moon with a cherry blossom in the center while the bottom was lined with different types of desserts and sweets all in gold outline. Written in gold calligraphy:

MOONLIGHT SAKURA SWEETS.

Dear Residents of Namimori.

After a long deliberation, Moonlight Sakura Inc. is happy to announce we will be opening one of our cafes in the wonderful city of Namimori. Our famous cafe, Moonlight sweets, where you can buy our classics like our Cherry Mochi and Namagashi, to new creation base on your wonderful town.

We hope to see you all at the grand opening on April, 20.

"I can't believe they are opening a cafe here!" Haru cheered.

"What are you two gushing about? And what is this moonlight cafe crap?" Gokudera asked, not seeing why this was so important.

"Moonlight Sakura is a big company in Japan. They own the 'Moonlight' chain of restaurants and cafes and the 'Sakura' of clothing stores and jewelers." Misaki explained as she rubbed her ears, slightly amazed at the pitch the girl's had. "Most of their stores are in major cities like Tokyo, Osaka, Kobe and Kyoto where their main headquarter is located. In the last few years they have been opening shops in smaller cities and overseas."

"How do you know so much about the company, Misaki?" Yamamoto asked.

"A friend of my cousin's mom works in of the one 'Sakura' branches." Misaki said, smiling a little. "She took me to one of cafe's on a trip to Tokyo two years ago."

"YOU WENT TO ONE OF THE CAFES!?" The girls screamed.

The redhead rubbed her ears again. "Yeah, it was okay, in my opinion."

"You're so lucky Misaki-chan. I've heard that Moonlight cafes are always crowded, and unless you've called in advances, it's almost a hour wait." Haru pouted.

"Don't hold your expectation so high until you actually try them. They may be ranked as the number one but to you they could be the worst."

"I guess you're right. My parents took me and Onii-chan to this nice restaurant and while my parents loved it, I felt like it was kind of a letdown." Kyoko said, remembering how her mom had hyped her up about it.

"How about instead of the arcade, we go bowling?" Misaki suggested, looking over at Tsuna. "Is Naoki's still open?"

Tsuna thought for a moment before nodding."Yeah,it just reopened after they remodeled it."

The other agreed. As the group walked away, Tsuna noticed that the redhead wasn't following them. He stopped and looked back. Misaki just stood there looking at the bulletin board, a slight frown on her lip. Tsuna walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, smiling when the girl looked at him. Misaki blinked before reaching up and placing her hand on top of Tsuna's. A silent message passing between them as Yamamoto yelled back to them to hurry up while Gokudera snapped at him not to tell his boss what to do. Misaki grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled him as they ran to catch up with the group. Tsuna gave a quick glance over at the bored before looking at the redhead.

~KHR~

"So which one, again?"

"I think he said the redhead."

"And why are we doing this, again?"

"Because the boss asked us too."

"I still think this is a bad idea."

"How come?"

"Just is!"

"Would you two stop and focus?"

"Sorry.."

~KHR~

 _Crash!_

Yamamoto let out a whistle. "Wow, two strikes in a row."

The girls giggled as Misaki spun around and gave them a playful bow. They were on their sixth frame and Misaki was battling, surprisingly, Tsuna for first was in third, Haru in fourth, Kyoko in fifth and Gokudera was dead last. The silverette was caught between being happy that his boss as doing so wonderful and being pissed that he was in last place while the baseball idiot was doing so well.

"I didn't know that Tsuna-san was so good at bowling." Haru commented as Tsuna stood up and Misaki took his seat.

"My dad used to takes us a lot as kids. As clumsy as he is, Tsuna is one of the best bowlers I know." Misaki said.

"Of course, Juudaime would be great at this as at everything else." Gokudera said proudly.

Misaki blinked confused. _"Juudaime? Come to think of it, he was calling Tsuna that last night."_

"Ne, Gokudera-kun why do you call Tsuna Juudaime?"

 _Thump_

"Tsuna!" Misaki yelped as her best friend landed face down.

"JUUDAIMIE!" Gokudera exclaimed, rushing over to help his beloved boss up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Tsuna winced, rubbing his forehead as his ball rolled down the gutter."J-Just lost my footing."

"You sure?"

"Y-Yeah."

Tsuna walked back and picked up his ball once it got back, a uneasy knot welling in his stomach. He still hadn't made up his mind on if he should tell Misaki about the mafia.

" _Maybe I should tell Misa. She'll understand, I mean we rarely keep secrets from each other and I rather not face her wrath later on."_ Tsuna though, mentally winces when he thought about the last time Misaki got pissed off. _"Also she is my best friend, we've been through alot…still…"_

Tsuna threw the ball, putting all his frustration into his throw. The pin fell with a loud crash, getting cheers and a playful whine from behind him.

" _I don't want her apart of this."_

~KHR~

"Everything set?"

"Yup!"

"I still think this is a bad idea.."

"Suck it up."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

 _WHACK_

"Enough. Lets just get this over with."

~KHR~

"Any luck?"

"No.." Tsuna sighed.

"How the hell did we even lose her?" Gokudera asked annoyed, looking around for a speck of red.

After two games and a quick bite to eat, Misaki wanted to head back to the shopping district and pick up some school supplies and a few other things.

"It's not Misaki-chan's fault!" Haru argued. "It's very crowded and it very easy to lose sight of each other!"

"Still.."Kyoko said, looking around at the crowd. "It wasn't this crowded when we left the store. I wonder if there is a special event."

It was true, every time they left a store, more people seemed to be on the street then when they when in.

While the other searched at one end, Misaki was sitting in one of the restaurants, reading the one of the latest doujinshi she bought. It's was pointless to try and find her friend when the crowd was this thick,she knew from one of the festivals Alana had taken her to over the summer. It was best either call her friends and pick meeting place. Unfortunately, her phone was at home in her carry on.

" _It's my fault anyway, I shouldn't have stopped or I should have called out to the guys before they got to far away."_ Misaki thought as she turned the page.

"Ah, Misaki-chan!"

The redhead looked up and saw Haru,Kyoko and Yamamoto walk into the cafe. She was about to stand up when an uneasiness washed over her. Misaki shook her head and pinched her the bridge of her nose, trying to get rid of the feeling.

" _Maybe it's the smell of the coffee."_

"There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you." Kyoko said as the three stopped next to the table.

"Sorry, the bookstore was having a sale on the latest of Vampire knight and a few doujinshi and I couldn't resist."

"Haha, don't worry about I kind of got distracted while looking for you by some of the new baseball equipment." Yamamoto admitted.

The girls giggled while Misaki smiled a little, the uneasy feeling growing stronger. Usually, when she got this feeling it meant something bad was going to happen, but why was she getting this feeling around her friend?

"Ne, Where Tsuna and Gokudera-kun?" Misaki asked.

"We all split up to find you. I caught up with the girls a few minutes before we found you." Yamamoto explained. "By the way, do you have your phone on silent? We tried calling you but it went to voicemail."

The redhead rubbed the back of her head, giggling nervously."No,I was in a hurry earlier so I ended up leaving it in my carry on."

"I see."

Something about the way he said that sent chills down Misaki's back. The feeling was all but screaming at her to get away from them. Misaki shook her head, maybe she was still jet lagged and that was messing with her head.

"I think we should go find Gokudera-kun and Tsuna." Misaki said, stand up.

As they walked towards the door, Haru told Misaki that she had bought something she wanted the girls opinion. Misaki turned to ask what, only to get a face full of some kind of perfume.

"Ah, sorrysorry!" Haru apologized as the redhead went into a fit of coughing.

"It fin-"

The last thing Misaki saw was Yamamoto calling Haru an idiot for using that much and Kyoko smacking her forehead in disbelief before it all tilted and went dark.

* * *

Star: Ah oh. *giggles* Any way I hope you guys like it and review it. I want to know what you guys think.


	4. Secret's out!

Star: Wow two chapters in two days, I am on a roll! *flops on the ground dead tired* I own only my oc.

* * *

"Mmm..."

A throbbing pain coursed through Misaki's head as she slowly opened her eyes, instantly close them at the light. She rolled onto her stomach, feeling nauseous. Her whole body felt like lead and the pounding in her head was only making it worst.

" _What happen...?"_ Misaki winced as she pushed herself up. _"The last thing I remember was Haru saying something about some…The perfume!"_

Misaki coughed, covering her mouth, feeling her lunch come up. She feel whatever she was laying on shift and someone tell her to sit up more. She did as she was told and someone place something under her face. Misaki grabbed what turned out to be a bucket and threw up in. The man, she guessed by the feeling of the hand on her back, winched in sympathy.

"Feel better?" The man asked as Misaki spit into the bucket.

"No…"Misaki replied panting slightly.

She looked over her shoulder. Sitting there was a man in his early twenties with blond hair and brown eyes, dressed in a light green hooded jacket with black fur around the hood, a black shirt and tan cargo pants.

"Here drink this." The man said holding a bottle with orange liquid in it.

Misaki nodded slightly as she handed the man the bucket and took the bottle. She grimaced in slight disguised at the orange flavor but was grateful that it settled her stomach.

"Better?"

"Yeah…" Misaki said, looking around. "Where am I?"

It was a hotel room and a nice one at that. She took in the nice décor and dark cherry wood furniture. Her heart stopped when she noticed the orange and purple sky.

" _CRAP,TSUNA!"_

"Woah, hold on." The man said as the girl made an attempt to get of the bed. "You need to take it easy, the drug is still your system."

"Drug…what…who are you?" Misaki asked, closes her eyes as a slight dizzy spell hit her. "Where am I?"

Just then a girl with shoulder length black curly hair with hot pink highlight and pink eyes came in. "Dino-sama, is everthin- oh you're awake."

"Hanna." The man, Dino, said in relief. " Do you have it?"

Misaki closed her eye, pinching the bridge of her nose. She had no clue where she was, who these people were or why they had kidnapped her and she felt like crap. Yeah this was a great was to spend her second day back home and to top it all off, she was pretty sure her new friends were probably having a panic attack and her best friend was going to kill her.

" _What else could go wrong?"_

~KHR~

"Sorry, kids, we haven't seen anyone fitting that description but we'll keep an eye out."

"Thank you." Kyoko said slight disappointed as she and Tsuna walked away.

Tsuna ran his finger in his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. They had been looking for two hours and no sign of Misaki. He tried calling her phone but she didn't pick up. They had decided to split up once the crowd had died down. From what the others said, they hadn't had much luck. Tsuna didn't know if he should be more worried or anger.

"I'm sure will find her, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said reassuring.

"Yeah…"

Kyoko looked at Tsuna. He had been so happy to have Misaki home. From what she heard from Nana, the two of them were extremely close almost like siblings. She knew what it was like to worry about a sibling, she worried about her brother all time and her brother was extremely overprotective of her.

"Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan!"

The two turned and saw the others running towards them.

"Did you guys find her?" Tsuna asked.

"No." Gokudera replied slightly out of breath. "But, we did find someone who saw her."

"Really?"

"Yeah but it's weird." Haru said. "Apparently, she was pass out and Yamamoto was carrying her while arguing with me. That really strange because that was hours ago and we were still searching together when they saw her."

Tsuna felt his eye twitch in annoyance. Either there was doppelgangers of his friends running around or a certain baby had his best friend kidnapped. Just then, his phone rang. Tsuna pulled it out and raised an eye brow at the number before answering it.

"Hello?"

" _Yo Tsuna."_

Tsuna blinked." Dino-san? Wait how did you get this number?"

" _Reborn gave it to me. Actually the reason I called is I have your friend Misaki is with m-"_

" _ **WHAT!?"**_

~KHR~

Dino winced. He had never heard his little brother sound so pissed. The again when your best friend goes missing then after hours of searching someone calls you and it turns out she was kidnapped and someone had her, he would be pissed too.

"Yeah, um Reborn I guess had my infiltration squad disguise themselves as some of your friends and kidnappers but they used too much of the new knock out gas and panicked. " Dino explained.

" _Is she okay?"_

"Yeah, she threw up but we gave her something to help with it."

Dino heard Tsuna sigh in relief and tell someone something before asking were they are. The blond told him what hotel and what floor before the teen hung up on him. Dino looked at his phone before chuckling.

" _Who knew Tsuna had such a protective side."_ He though as he walked back inside.

Misaki and Hanna looked over at him as he shut the balcony door.

"Everything okay?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah." Dino said before turning his attention to the redheaded girl. "Tsuna and the others are on their way."

"Oh?"

"Yeah thought Tsuna seems a little angry."

Misaki giggled nervously. "I kind of was expecting that."

"Misaki-san, I'm really sorry. I told Mina only to use a little. We still haven't worked out all the kinks in the perfume." Hanna apologized once more.

"It's fine but um." Misaki looked between the two. "Why did you kidnap, well attempt to kidnap me? And how do you know Tsuna?"

The two stared at the girl confused. She didn't know?

"Um, Misaki, has Tsuna mentioned anything in the last few months um maybe about the mafia?"

Misaki blinked and tilted her head to the side. "No he ha-wait what?! Are you trying to tell me he actually did it?!"

"Yup."

The trio looked over at the door to see a certain baby hitman dressed as bellhop. "Ciaossu"

"Reborn?" Misaki asked, confused as to why the infant was here and dressed like that.

"Tsuna is going to be the next boss of the Vongola family."

"W-Wait Reborn. Shouldn't we let Tsuna tell her?" Dino said nervously.

"It would be faster if we told her anyway. Beside she is a good addition. She already- "

"Hold on." Misaki said before taking a deep breath and looking at the baby. "Tsuna, my best friend, joined the mafia and didn't tell me?"

"Yes."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"I'm came in June."

"JU-I though he was joking about that mafia thing! I didn't think he would be serious!"

Dino felt uneasy as the girl pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath. Well the good thing is she wasn't freaking out, threating to call the cops, or calling them all crazy. She seemed angrier at the fact her best friend had kept something this big from her.

" _I can understand where Tsuna is coming from. He doesn't want someone important to him in danger and Misaki defiantly seems important, seeing how pissed he sounded."_ Dino though as he looked from the girl to his former tutor. _"Reborn, I hope you have a good reason for doing this."_

Misaki took a few deep breath before looking up, a smile on her lips. Dino felt a familiar shiver run down his spine at that look. Oh, _OH, Oh no,_ no wonder Reborn told her.

"Ne, Dino-san, does the hotel have a café or something? I really would like a hot chocolate."

"T-There is a S-Starbucks down in the lobby."

Misaki smiled. "Thanks. Reborn would you like to join me? You can tell me all about what my _darling_ best friend has decided not to tell me."

Reborn smirked and nodded, jumping into the young girls arms. As soon as the two of them walked out of the room, Dino fell to his knees, sighing in relief.

" _Oh my god she's.."_

~KHR~

"You know you are taking this a lot better than most people."

Misaki sighed as they waited for the elevator. "Honestly, I should be freaking out but I've gone through enough crap in my life that this just seems like walk in the park compared to what I've gone through."

"You aren't the only one he hasn't told." Reborn said as the doors opened.

"Yeah, I figured this isn't something he would tell people..."Misaki sighed as she walked in and leaned against the back wall.

"If you became the boss of a mafia family all of a sudden, would you tell Tsuna?"

Misaki thought for a minute before she let out a sigh. "Probably not if I could get out of it, but if I couldn't, I would. Tsuna is someone important to me, but for him not to tell me…It make me wonder if I am not as important to him as he is to me."

Reborn looked up at the girl. Her eyes gleamed slightly in the light and her hold on him had tightened ever so slightly. The look in her eyes reminded him of someone he lost years ago, though it was for a different reason when he saw it but it was the same look. The held back tears that would be followed by the rubbing of eyes and a reassuring grin.

As the elevator came to a stop, Misaki did just as he predicted, rubbing her eyes before grinning.

"I'll just have to give him a piece of my mind."

Reborn smirked, knowing his no-good student was in for it.

There is nothing like a woman scorn.

~KHR~

To say Tsuna was angry was an understatement.

Gokudera and Yamamoto kept exchanging nervous look as they walked into the hotel. They could feel the anger radiating of him. The girl had gone home, Haru had a test tomorrow and Kyoko said if she stayed out any longer, Ryohei would worry. Lucky them.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen Tsuna so…"

"Livid?" Gokudera finished.

The baseball player nodded nervously. The bomber couldn't agree more, making a mental note never to make his beloved boss angry. They were about to go to the front desk, although they knew the floor, they didn't know room, when they heard a familiar laugh. Both of them winces as their friend/boss head snapped towards the source. They looked over and saw Misaki holding her stomach, laughing like a maniac across from Reborn. Tsuna's eyes twitches as he walked towards them.

" _This isn't going to end well."_ The teens though nervously.

Misaki giggled, her cheeks flushed red. Oh how she wished she was in Nami months ago just to see Tsuna run around in his boxers. She wiped away the tears.

"I wish I could see that."

"Glad to see you're okay."

Misaki grinned at Tsuna, well aware of the glance he was giving her. Oh, it's been awhile since she had seen him this mad, then again he wasn't

"Hey Tus-kun. What's up?"

"Where were you?"

"I got kidnapped, only it didn't go as planned."

The brunette glance briefly at the baby, before keeping looking at his best friend. "Before that, what happened? You promised me you weren't going to wonder off!"

"First I'm not a kid and it was crowed as fuck, Second, I got distracted by a book sale, so lay off." Misaki replied coldly.

"Hey, don't talk to-"Gokudera froze at the look the girl gave him.

Her eyes were just as rage filled as Tsuna's. The whole room was tense, one wrong move and all hell would break lose.

Tsuna closed his eye and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. Okay, maybe he was over reacting but Misaki was safe now and Reborn hadn't but her in an life or deat-.

"By the way, I thought you were joking about joining the Mafia." Misaki said in a sweet tone.

" _ **YOU TOLD HER!?"**_ Tsuna screamed at the hitman, who was unaffected.

"Actually Dino-san. Glad to know that my best friend trust me so much."

"What do you want me to say?! Hey Misa, school is fun, oh by the way, I just found out I'm going to me a _**FUCKING MAFIA BOSS?!"**_

"Well it seems like you're willing to tell a Haru, a girl you've only known for a few months then your best friend, who you've know _**YOUR WHOLE FUCKING LIFE!"**_

Yamamoto and Gokudera watched nervously as the two teen screamed at each other while Reborn just watched like it some tv show. In the hitman opinion, they need this. His student had kept a big secret from her, it was better to get it all out now then later.

"Where you ever going to tell me?!"Misaki screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW, PART OF ME WANT TO BUT-"

"BUT WHAT?!"

" _ **I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE AGAIN!"**_ Tsuna roared.

" _ **AND YOU THINK NOT TELLING ME WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT?!"**_

Tsuna froze.

"You think, not tell me that you were part of the Mafia would have saved me from getting that one phone. The phone call from someone, telling me my best friend is dead." Misaki choked, tears filling her eyes. "That I would be okay with no know what reason or why you died?!"

"I…"

Misaki threw herself at Tsuna, beating on his chest, calling him all of his nicknames and other as tears ran down her cheeks. Tsuna let her. He was an idiot, he thought if he didn't tell her, she would be okay and she would be out of danger. He didn't think of what would happen if he died or how that would affect her. He wrapped his arms around her, his own tears stinging his own eye.

"I'm sorry…I thought…I don't know you would be better off not knowing." Tsuna admitted.

"Tsuna I don't care…I don't care if you are part of the mafia or something dangerous…I…"Misaki sobbed, gripping his shirt. "I..just…I…it hurt that you didn't trust me…."

"I know and I'm sorry…."

The redhead's knees buckled and the two of them fell to the floor. Tsuna pressed his face to her temple as girl cried her heart out, his own tears running down his cheeks.

" _I'm sorry Misa….I'm so sorry."_

* * *

Star: I'm sorry if this kind of seems rushed towards the end. I ended up finishing this at four in the morning and my dad was getting up any minute. Any way keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	5. First day at Nami Chu!

Star:Hi Hi guys! One thing, I started a collection on my polyvore, so you guys can see Misaki's and future Oc outfits. I'll link it in my bio. Also I want to thank you guys so much for your reviews, follows and favorites. I wasn't expecting so many people to like this story. As usual I only own My Ocs and nothing else!

Talking/ normal time. : Blab

Thought/Flashback/dreams: _blab bla_

* * *

 _Night-blooming cereus. Hundreds of them, just like last time. Misaki looked around, slowly standing up._

" _Why am I here?"_

" _ **Mari…"**_

 _Misaki instantly turned to towards the voice, only to find the sea of flowers gone. Instead, she was standing on a beach, cool water lapping at her bare feet while a faint rainbow was pained across the sky. Misaki closed her eyes breathing in the cool air and smiled._

" _ **It beautiful isn't it?**_

 _Misaki open her eyes and turns around. Sitting on a rock was woman in her mid-twenty, bright reddish brown hair blew gently in the wind. Blueish green eye stared amused at the girl. Something about her was familiar about her but Misaki could quite pinpoint it. The woman slid off the rock, dusting off her skirt. Sand crunched slightly under her boots as she walked over to the girl. The woman stopped next to her and stared out at the water. Misaki turned her attention to her feet as a clam shell washed against one._

" _ **You must protect them…"**_ _The woman said._

" _Them?" Misaki asked, looking at the woman._

" _ **Yes."**_

" _Who is them?"_

 _The woman smiled and patted the young girls head._ _ **"It will be explained in time, Mio piccolo leone."**_

"Misa-chan, Misa-chan."

Misaki let out a soft groan as she was gently shaken awake. She looked over her shoulder and saw Nana kneeling before looking around, tiredly. She was in Tsuna's room, on the futon. She looked forward, seeing her best friend snoring away a few inches away from her. The two of them were facing each other, Tsuna's right arm around her while his left arm was under his head and his pillow, their legs tangled together. Misaki's cheeks instantly turned red.

"I didn't think I would find you two sharing a bed again." Nana giggled softly.

Misaki blinked. _"That's right, watched that sifi horror movie last night. We must have fallen asleep."_

"I wanted to make sure you didn't overslept." Nana explained.

"Overslept?"

The woman smiled as she nodded. "Mhm, for your first day at Namimori middle school."

Misaki stared at the woman for a few second before what she said registered in her mind. The girl let out a groan and cuddled against her best friend, muttering something about five more minutes. Nana giggled softly as she told the girl could get the shower first if she got up before leaving the room. Misaki debated for a second, the warmth of her best friend and his bed or a nice warm shower, she chose the shower. She tried to move away but Tsuna's hold on her tightened.

" _Since when did Tsuna's grip get tighter?"_ Misaki wondered as she tried to move again.

Tsuna let out a tired grumble, pulling Misaki closer. The girl blushed as she felt the brunette nuzzle her hair.

"Mmm….Kyo..ko …chan…"

Misaki felt her eye twitch. She didn't care if her best friend was dreaming about his crush and think she was her. It was that he had her in tight hold, pressing up against her and she really had to pee now. Misaki let out a sight before sticking her finger in her mouth.

" _Desperate times call for desperate measures."_ Misaki mused with a grin as she pull her now saliva covered finger out of her mouth and towards Tsuna.

"GAH!"

~KHR~

"We're leaving."

"Have fun at school you two."

Nana waved as the two teen walked to school. Misaki giggled as Tsuna rubbed his ear, muttering something about a good dream.

"It's your own fault." Misaki giggled.

"You didn't have to wake me up like that. I get enough rude awakenings from Reborn." Tsuna grumbled.

Misaki had to admit, some of the hitman's methods were a little extreme and part of her worried about the brain damage Tsuna might have gotten from them.

"By the way, what kind of dream were you having that you wouldn't let go." Misaki asked, giggling as Tsuna cheeks turned red." Was it about Kyoko-chan?"

"W-Why would you ask t-that?" Tsuna stuttered.

"You said her name in your sleep." Misaki said. "Why don't you ask her out? Like just the two of you?"

"Because he is too dame to do it."

The two teens looked up and saw Reborn on the wall.

"I-It's not that! I-It's just that…I..She's..!"

Reborn jumped off the wall and kicked Tsuna in the forehead, sending him crashing to the ground. Misaki looked at her best friend with a slight smile. Tsuna had a crush on the idol since they were in elementary school, so when she learned that he had befriended her, Misaki was happy for him. One thing really got her thought. It was pretty obvious to everyone, even Haru, though she was determent to win Tsuna's heart, that the brunette really really like Kyoko except to said girl. Don't get her wrong, she thought Kyoko was a sweet girl but the other day when they all hung out, it was painful to watch the girl not noticed her best friend's feeling.

"Juudaimie!"

"Yo, Misaki, Tsuna."

Misaki waved as Gokudera and Yamamoto walked, well Gokudera ran once he saw Tsuna on the ground, towards them.

"Morning!" Misaki said, cheerfully.

"Juudaimie, are you alright?" Gokudera asked as he helped his beloved boss to his feet.

"Y-Yeah."

"So, you ready for you first day of school?" Yamamoto asked Misaki.

Misaki gave a small smile and shrugged. "I think so, I threw up last night because of nerves, but I'm kind of excited. I just hope to day goes well.

"Then you better go, it would be horrible to be bitten to death on your first day." Reborn said as the first bell rang in the distances.

The teen ran as fast as they could to school. Once they arrived, Misaki left her friend to the office As Misaki waited for her teacher to come, her stomach fluttered nervously. She was thrilled to find out she would be in the same class as her friends but she was still the new kid.

" _Okay, just breathe. You'll be in the same class as Tsu-kun and the others, so you already know people. Just get the introduction over with and go about the day."_ Misaki reassured herself as she reached up and played with her necklaces.

"Ishikawa-san?"

" _Here goes nothing."_

~KHR~

"I wonder what they are like."

"I hope it's a cute girl?"

"Wonder why they are transferring so late in the year."

Tsuna listened as his classmates tried to guess what their new classmate was like. He let out a sigh as the teacher walked in with a nervous Misaki at his side. Whispers instantly broke out among the class, most about how cute the new student was. Misaki eyes the class until she met the comforting eyes of her friends, smiling when Kyoko gave her a small wave. The teacher turned away from the board now with their new classmates name on it.

"This is Misaki Ishikawa. Some of you might recognize her,Ishikawa-san was part of our class at the beginning of the year. She just returned to Namimori a few days ago. Please make her feel welcome."

The teacher nodded to the redhead. Misaki took deep breath before smiling at her class.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said, bowing slightly. "I'm glad to be back at Namichu."

"Cute."

"I love her hair! It's so red!"

"She like a second Kyoko-chan!"

"Ne, Misaki-chan why did you leave?

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Alright alright, calm down everyone. " The teacher said, slightly annoyed with his class before looking around the room. "You can all ask her questions at break. Sawada!"

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna asked.

"Raise your hand. Ishikawa. You'll be sitting behind him."

As the redhead walked to her seat, most of the class was giving her look of sympathy, feeling sorry that she had to sit behind dame-Tsuna. Misaki just ignored them as she sat down. The brunette looked over his shoulder an smiled at her which Misaki returned. Some of the boys instantly became jealous. Why was she giving Dame-Tsuna her attention? Tsuna shivered as he felt the murderous glances directed at him. Misaki blinked and tilted her head confused, reminding most the class of a curious kitten.

"Tsu-kun? Something wrong?"

" _TSU-KUN?!"_

Tsuna flinched as the glances intensified. Of course those stopped when a certain silver-haired bomber catch them glance at his boss.

The day went on like a normal boring day. Misaki impressed their English teacher with how fluently she spoke English, she live in america how could she not speak it. The second the bell for lunch rang, Misaki's desk was surrounded by student, all asking her questions. Misaki smiled nervously and answered them as quickly as could. She had promised Tsuna and the others that she would eat lunch with them up on the roof. She knew her classmate just wanted to find out more about her, but she really wanted to go eat lunch.

"Ne, Misaki-chan, where did you learn to speak so well?" One of the girl asked.

"My dad taught me. He travels overseas for his job and I wanted to learn another language."

"Really? What language can you speak?" A boy asked.

"Japanese, Italian, English and very little Irish."

"Oh! Can you say something in Italian for us?"

"Si prega di cacciare via da me in modo da poter andare a mangiare il pranzo con i miei amici." Misaki said in a sweet tone. (Please get the fuck away from me so I can go eat lunch with my friends.)

Gokudera snorted and slapped a hand over his mouth, getting a confused look from his friends. Tsuna noticed a slight gleam in the redhead's eyes and sighed. He was pretty sure that she had said something along the lines of leave me alone, only not as kind.

"What does that mean?"

"It mean please take care of me and I hope we can be great friends." Misaki said as she stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I promised some friends I'd eat lunch with them."

The class watched as Misaki walked over to Tsuna and his friends, some of the boy glancing at Tsuna when Misaki grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room with the other following close behind.

"I didn't know you could speak Italian, Misaki-chan." Kyoko said before looking at the girl at her left. "Oh by the way this is my friend Hana."

"It's nice to meet you, Hana-san." Misaki said as they all walked to the roof.

"Nice to meet you too. So where did you learn Italian?" Hana asked.

"My mom was grew up in Sicily. She taught me when I was little and my dad continued it."

Once they reached the roof, they found a nice spot and started eating. Hana and Kyoko asked Misaki how she was adjusting and she told them she was doing okay. Once she was done eating, Misaki stretched her arm above her head. She flopped back on the roof and stared up at the clouds and blue sky. It reminded her of the sky from her dream. The image of the woman from her dreams flashed in her mind. Something about her had been familiar, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Out of habit, Misaki pull her necklaces out from under her shirt and toyed with her ring.

"That's a beautiful ring." Kyoko said causing Misaki to sit up and look at her.

The red head looked down at the ring and smiled sadly. "Thanks. It was my mom's. It one of the only things I have left of her."

"Only thing?"

"She died a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kyoko said, looking down.

Misaki smiled. "It's alright. I was little when it happened, besides I know she is always watching over me."

In truth, it wasn't the fact that her mother was never coming home, it was just something about her mother's death never sat right with her. Whenever she asked her dad or Nana about how she died, they told her it was a car accident while she was on her was to the airport. Part of her wanted to believe it and did but something told her that wasn't the whole truth.

"Is the heart shape pendent from her?" Yamamoto asked.

"Um that's from Tsuna."

Tsuna blushed and looked away, avoiding the looks he was getting. "I-It was a going away present, that's all."

"Aw that sweet of you, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said, making the boss-to-be's blush darken.

"He has a matching one to." Misaki added.

"M-Misaki!"

~KHR~

"Well, that wasn't so bad for a first day." Misaki said as she put her school shoes in her locker.

Tsuna looked up at her as he tied his shoes and smiled. The two of them were waiting for Gokudera, who ran back to the grab a book he had forgotten. Yamamoto had a baseball game coming up so he was at practice and Kyoko had plans with Haru. He caught some of the other students looking over at them and flinched as a few boys glanced at him. Within her first day, Misaki had managed to get herself a small fan club and of course, all the members had been constantly glancing at him because the girl was so friendly with him.

Misaki saw him flinch out of the corner of her eye. "Tsu-kun?"

"I-It's nothing." He said as he stood up. "Look here comes Gokudera."

Misaki turned around and waved at the silverette.

"Forgive me for taking so long, Juudaimie." Gokudera said.

"It's alrig-oof!"

Tsuna felt someone push him from behind. He tripped forward, his foot catching on the small raiser. There was a loud bang of something against the locker. Tsuna let out a slight groan at the slight throbbing in center of his forehead.

" _Weird, my forehead should be hurt and why does it smell like it smell like vanilla?"_ Tsuna wondered.

He lifted his hand and rested it against the locker, only instead of cold metal, he felt something warm and soft under his hand. Tsuna blinked and squeezes his hand slightly, slightly confused at the feeling. A soft sound came from above him.

"T-Tsuna!…"

Brown eyes looked up and saw wide amber eyes and the flushed cheeks of his best friend. Suddenly it clicked in his mind. Instantly Tsuna threw himself back, falling to the floor, his face turning reader by the second. He barley hear the mummers and whispers around them as he stared at his best friend who had her arms across her chest and was just as red as he was.

"M-Misa..I I-It was an accident, I-I d-didn't mean, too!" Tsuna said franticly, cursing his dameness over and over again.

"Did you see that?"

"I can't believe him!"

"I never thought would do something like."

" _Itrip,it wasanccident!OhmgodIcan't believeIjustouchedMisakilkethat!"_

His mind suddenly drifted to the warm, softness he had in his hand a few seconds ago. Misaki yelped as blood gushed from his nose and Gokudera told him to hang on, shaking him.

The next day, the whole school had heard about how Dame-Tsuna grabbed the new girl breast. It also didn't help that he had waked in on Misaki getting changed that night. It was three weeks before Tsuna could look at his best friend without getting a nosebleed. Thought he'll never tell her about the dreams he had because of it.

* * *

Star: Hehehe *bows* I hope you guys like the ending. I was going to have something different but after talking with my friend, I decided to save it for another chapter. I'm going to try, to get one more chapter up before I leave for camping this weekend. No promises.

Tsuna:*blushing a bright red*W-Why do you do this to me?!

Star: Cause I can. *evil laugh* By the way, this just out of curiosity, If KHR ever got dubbed who do you guys would play what charater. I think Vic Mignogna would be a good Gokudera because of when he freaks out and For Tsuna I think Jonny bosh Young might be a good choice because of Emil for TOS:Dawn of the New World. I would love to hear who guys would think best fit your favorite charaters. See you next time, Ciao Ciao! *waves*.


	6. Poison Love Chocolates

Star: Sorry for the late update guys. After camping, I haven't been feeling so well and then this week was my little sister's graduation. As usual I only own my OCs.

* * *

" _Again, I'm really sorry, Misaki."_

"Its fine, Aunt Haruka. I understand, things come up." Misaki said as she tied her bow.

Due a family matter, Haruka wasn't able to come from Kyoto till the last week of February. Misaki didn't ask what it was, as long as no one was hurt or anything, it wasn't any of her business. She leaned a long time ago not to care too much about her family in Kyoto, except for her aunt and a few of her cousins. Don't get her wrong, they were her family and part of her loved them but she knew that the feeling was only really mutual with her aunt, her cousin and her uncle's family in Tokyo. Her grandparents, Her Aunt Miyuki and her family, and one cousin were a completely different story.

"Besides, you guys get busy on valentine's day anyway." She added, starting her bow before switching the phone to her other ear.

" _Speaking of Valentine's Day, anyone special you are going to give chocolate to?"_

Misaki blushed and shook her head. "No, but I'm doing something different this year with Haru and Kyoko."

" _Aww, well I guess that's a good thing. This way your father doesn't have to find his sword or shotgun. " _Haruka teased.

Misaki rolled her eyes, smiling. "Oh please, if I ever dated someone, they would have to be immune to his death glance. Besides his sword is at your house."

" _That's right. Oh by the way your cousin is coming with me."_

Misaki's finger tightened on the phone. "Is it…"

" _No, it's not him."_

A sigh left her lips as Misaki's whole body relaxed. "Okay. Hey Aunt Haruka, I'll call you later tonight. I have to leave soon."

" _Alright, my blossom. I love you."_

"I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day. Bye." Misaki said smiling as she hung up.

She let out a sigh as she walked into the kitchen. She sat down next to Tsuna and continued eating. Nana was looked over her shoulder and walked over to her son giggling. Tsuna gave her a weird look as she smiled brightly at him.

"W-What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsu-kun, do you know what to day is?" Nana asked.

"W-What's today?" Tsuna asked, mentally going through important dates in his head.

"It's Valentine's day." Misaki said.

"I-I knew that."

Nana went on about how excited Tsuna must be. Tsuna blushed slight, looking away from his mom. Misaki giggles as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. She remembered when she was younger on Valentine's Day, her father would make a chocolate lover dream breakfast. She would wake up to the smell of double chocolate pancakes and her mom sweet yet perfectly bitter hot chocolate. Nana and Tsuna would come over for breakfast, and the rest of the day their teachers would have to deal with two hyper kids at daycare and the first year of elementary school.

"Once you hear Valentine's Day, your mind instantly thinks of chocolate."

Tsuna glance at the voice before closing his eye before he had to take a second look. Confused, Tsuna blinked. Standing on the table was Reborn in a chef's outfit with a chocolate heart with red ribbon and bow hat, holding a wisk. Next to him was Leon, shaped as a small chocolate.

"Chocolate Reborn!? Why are you dressed like that?!" Tsuna asked.

The hitman did a spin. "I had it specially ordered for Valentine's Day. Jealous?"

"Not in the slightest!"

"Anyway, Tsuna, you think you'll get any chocolates this year?" The hitman asked.

"I-I wouldn't know." Tsuna answered uneasy.

"Don't worry. I'll give you some chocolate if you don't get any." Nana said happily.

" _Yeah, I don't think that's not what any guy want to hear."_ Misaki thought.

"You get chocolate from your mom every year, huh?" Reborn asked, giving his student a look of pity before looking at the red head. "Are you going to give anyone chocolates?"

Misaki just smiled at and held a finger up to her lips. "That's a Secret. We better go before we're late, Tsuna."

As the two of them left, neither of them noticed the smirk on Reborn's face.

~KHR~

"I'm probably not going to get any chocolate this year."

"You don't know that." Misaki said, trying to cheer up Tsuna. "Maybe this year someone will finally get the courage to give you some."

"Susuki-kun!"

The two of them stop and watched as a girl from their school ran up a boy and blushing, handed him a box of chocolate which the boy happily accepted.

" _It must be nice to get chocolate."_ Tsuna thought as he let out a sigh, a little jealous. _"Valentine's day has to be the most depressing day of the year."_

Tsuna looked over at the girl next to him. Misaki had a slight smile on her face at the sight before them. He knew that she had been up late last night making chocolate or something related to chocolate from the smell of in the kitchen this morning. Was she planning on giving them to someone? She hadn't denied it when Reborn asked, so maybe there was someone…

"Ne, Misa.."

"Hmm?"

"Um..W-What's Valentine's Day like in America?" Tsuna asked, abandoning his original plan. "I-I mean, it's different from what we do here right?

Misaki blinked confused. "I think so."

"What's it like?"

"Well, I know both girl and boys give chocolate or flowers. At school, I think Alana said they doing their annual flower sales."

"Flower sale?"

"Yeah, you pay for a tag and write your crush or friend and then today, they passed out the flowers to them."

"That nice. I kind of wish we did that here."

"If we did, you could give one to her anonymously." Misaki said, giggling as Tsuna blushed. "Most of the things are the same. Couples go on dates and other stuff. Oh and I think some schools have a dance."

"A dances?" Tsuna asked.

"Mhm, I think Lana said they were having an informal masqueraded."

"Oh!"

The two looked up as the past a set of stairs, just in time to see four small orange balls rolling down towards them. Tsuna managed to grab three, slightly surprised. The fourth one came to a stop. As Misaki reached to grab it, they realized that they were mandarin orange.

"Thank you so much."

The two of them looked up and saw an elderly woman holding a grocery walking down the steps with a grateful smile on her face.

"You two really helped me by picking them up." She said.

"It,um, it was nothing." Tsuna said, gently putting the orange back in the bag.

The woman smiled as Misaki handed her the orange. "Thank you. You are so kind."

"It was nothing really." Misaki assured her, smiling as the bell rang in the distance.

"Ah! Misaki, the bell. We go to go." Tsuna said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"Bye bye, Oba-san!" She called out, waving goodbye.

~KHR~

"Yamamoto-kun, please accept these chocolates!"

"These too!"

"Please take this!"

"Yamamoto sure is popular." Misaki said, watching the crowed of girls that surrounded the baseball player.

"He's not the only one." Tsuna mummed.

Misaki looked over her shoulder and snickered. There was another group of girl standing out their class room calling out to Gokudera, who looked annoyed by the attention. When he told them to get lost, the girls just squealed in delight. Tsuna sighed before looking over at Kyoko, a faint blush on his cheeks. Misaki giggled softly.

As the day went on, Yamamoto and Gokudera got chocolate after chocolate. Yamamoto, being the gentlemen, accepted every one of them while Gokudera just walked away, refusing to take the chocolates. Since so many girls were giving the two chocolate, Misaki started a bet with Tsuna on who would receive the most chocolate, loser has to do the dishes for the rest of the month. At some point, Tsuna got chocolate, but after they got stolen by Lambo and the slight burned by Gokudera's dynamite, it had turned out they were really meant for the sliverette.

Throughout the day, Tsuna had stolen glances at Kyoko, who hadn't seemed to give anyone chocolates. Each time, his heart fluttered nervously, part of him secretly hoping that she didn't and a small part hoping she would give some to him.

"Just cut it out!" Gokudera yelled.

"KYAA, He's so cool."

"He really is!"

" _I wonder if he know that if he accepts the chocolate, they might back off."_ Misaki thought as she packed up.

She looked at Tsuna, who was looking at Yamamoto, who was still getting chocolate. Once again, like every other year, her best friend hadn't gotten a single chocolate. She smiled a little before standing up. Tsuna turned around and looked at her.

"I'm going ahead. I'll see you at home." She said.

"Okay. I'm going to wait for Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

Misaki nodded, waving goodbye as she walked towards the door. She paused at the back of the room, looking back over her shoulder. Kyoko smiled over at her as she stood up.

"Kyoko, what are you going to do about the chocolates?" Hana asked, catching Tsuna's attention.

"It's bye." Kyoko said before she waked over to Misaki." Ready?"

" _Kyoko…Don't tell me she going with Misaki to…."_ Tsuna though nervously as the girls walked out of the room.

The image of Kyoko blushing as she handed a box of handmade chocolate to a boy, smiling happily as he took them flashed in his head. Tsuna ran his fingers through his hair, maybe she was just going home or maybe she, Misaki and Haru were going to the cake shop or something.

" _I wish I knew! Maybe I should follow them, but then I'd feel bad if I saw her giving chocolate to someone else! That would be the end of the world."_

"Instead of worrying about it so much, why don't you just go ask her?"

Tsuna whipped around and saw Reborn sitting on a desk petting Leon.

"Reborn,how many times do I have to stop telling you to come to school!" Tsuna yelled. "Besides, how would you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I can read minds, of course." Reborn said as Leon shifted into a gun. "Now get going."

Tsuna barley had time to protest as Reborn pulled the trigger. Before anyone knew it, Tsuna was standing in his pink boxers with pink hearts, shouting about finding out who Kyoko was giving chocolate to like his life depended on it. He ran out of the room and speed walked down the hall.

"H-He sure is aggressive." One girl said.

"Sometimes, cupid really lets him have it." Hana said. "Kyoko is something else for not noticing his feelings."

She let out a sigh. "I wonder if there are any good guys out there." Her eyes drifted over to Yamamoto and Gokudera. "All the boys in our grade are completely monkeys."

~KHR~

"I'm Home."

"Welcome back. Haru is the kitchen already." Nana said." Oh and Misa-chan, a package came for you."

"From who?" Misaki asked. "Dad wasn't supposed to send any of my stuff until after Aunt Haru got here."

"It's from someone named Alana. I put it in the kitchen."

Misaki nodded, curious at what crazy stuff her friends might have sent her. She had talked to them a twice since she had returned home, but both times it had been late over there.

The girl set their bag down and Misaki ran upstairs to throw on a pair of yoga pants and one of Tsuna's shirt. When she walked down stairs she saw Haru and Kyoko standing at the door, talking to someone.

"..But I since I had a test, we moved it today." Haru explained to Tsuna.

"T-The two of you?"

"Misaki-chan too."

"I started on some of the stuff last night, also I was helping I-pin make chocolates for someone." Misaki added, raising an eyebrow at the current state of her best friend.

"I see." Tsuna said, happy that he might get to try some of Kyoko Chocolate. "But why at my house?"

"Well, that's..." Haru said, looking toward Bianchi. "Because Bianchi-sensei is going to teach us."

"Sensai, you look so cool!" Kyoko said.

"Chocolates is love after all. " The pink haired woman said, pushing up her glasses slightly.

"W-What!?" Tsuna yelled before looking over at the red headed girl.

"I'm making something the other things to go with it." Misaki giggled. "So from now until we finish, you have to stay out of the kitchen. That includes Yamamoto and Gokudera when they get here."

"This recipe is top-secret, so if you peak or get in the way, you're dead." Bianchi threatened as the girls walked back to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, they instantly got to work. While Kyoko, Haru and Bianchi worked on the chocolate, Misaki was working on a few recipes Haruka had taught her. She had made the pound cake, cheesecake, and brownies, last night. Of course, a certain sweet loving child ended up eating most of the brownies, so now she had to make more.

"Ne, Misaki-chan." Haru asked.

"Hmm?"

"Did you give anyone any chocolate today?"

Misaki shook her head, cracking a few eggs with one hand. "No, but I did make chocolate. Ne, Kyoko can you hand me the coco powder?"

"Oh? Who are you give them to?" Kyoko asked, handing her the powered.

"I don't know if I'm going to."

"You should!" Both girl yelled.

"They're right." Bianchi added. "You'll never know unless you take a chance. He might like you back."

"Eh?!"Misaki blushed, the egg slipping out of her hand and onto the stable with a splat."L-Like me? N-No way! I-It's not like that!"

"If he doesn't like you, then it's his loss." Haru said, smiling.

The other two nodded while Misaki blushed a bright red. "T-They aren't for a crush or anything."

"Then who are they for?"

Misaki blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, they're-"

Suddenly, Bianchi threw a bunch of fork and knifes at the door. "You peak, you die!"

The girls listened as the boy went up stared before turning their attention on the red headed. Misaki looked down at the bowl as she shifted the all the dry ingredients, her cheeks a faint pink color.

"So.."

"Guys, just forget about it!"

~KHR~

"Knock, Knock. I brought you guys some sweets."

The boys looked up as Misaki peaked in the room, holding a tray of some kind of truffles. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't feel like wearing my shirt and getting it dirty." Misaki giggled, setting down the tray. "I figured you guys would like want a snack. I made these like night."

The boys each took one, and took a bite.

"Wow, Misaki this is amazing." Yamamoto complimented. "What kind of truffles are these?"

"There are Brigadeiros." Reborn said.

"Brigadeiros?" Gokudera asked.

"Brazilian truffles."

Misaki nodded. "My friend's mom taught me how to make them. These ones are cookies and cream. Lambo ate all the chocolate ones while we were at school."

"These are amazing!"

"I'm glad you guys like them." Misaki smiled brightly before looking at Tsuna. "By the way, why were you guys looking in the kitchen? I told you no boys."

"We're trying to figure a way to get Bianchi out of the kitchen, so we don't have poison chocolate."

Misaki raised an eyebrow. She knew that of the pink hair 'special' cooking talent, I mean with the purple coloring, purple smoke and the bug in it, who wouldn't think there was something wrong with it? When she heard from that she would helping them she was a little uneasy at the thought. Don't get her wrong, Bianchi was like becoming the older sister she never had, but she could understand the boy's concern for their health.

"Ugh what are we going to do? There's got to be some way to distract her." Tsuna said, when it hit him.

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled.

"Adult Lambo?" Misaki asked, confused.

"Oh,that strange cow-dude that shows up randomly?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah! We can do that! If we use Adult Lambo, she'll mistake him for her ex-boyfriend and chase him till the end of the earth." Tsuna explained.

"To get her revenge,huh." Reborn added.

" _We'll there is nothing scarier than a woman's scorn."_ Misaki thought, crossing her arms. "I don't think this guy is going to appreciate being used as bait."

Tsuna thought for a moment before a guilty look crossed his face. "You're probably right."

"I don't' see any problem with it, especially if you think it's best." Gokudera said.

Misaki rolled her eyes as Lambo jumped in through the window, crashing into the sliverette. Gokudera grabbed him and angrily slammed him face first into the floor.

"I'll send you to hell right now!" He growled as Yamamoto grabbed him when he whip out his dynamites.

"Clam down."

"Gokudera, calm down! If you blow him up now, in ten years he'll be nothing but a bones!"

Hearing those words, Gokudera instantly calmed down. He picked up Lambo up and demanded he turn into his future self. Seeing the tears in the little boy's eyes, Misaki walked over and slapped the bomber on the back of his head.

"What was that for?!"

"I don't know what you plan to gain from yelling at a kid, but it's not going to help with anything. Besides Bian-"

Suddenly, pink smoke filled the room. When it cleared, instead of Lambo, there were two teens. The girl looked around confused while her companion laid face down on the floor. He groaned and looked up.

"L-Lambo!" Tsuna yelled, shocked at the blood that covers the teens face.

"Huh? Where am I?" The girl asked.

"Tsuna's house, ten years in the past." Reborn said.

"This is bad! I was supposed deliver this special Valentine's day Ramen to Kawahira-san." The girl said, quickly picking up the ramen container and standing up.

She paused when she saw Misaki, surprise clearly written across her face. Misaki blinked confused as the girl quickly hugged her.

"I'm sorry Misaki-nee, it's good to see you and I wish I could talk more but I have deliver this before it get soggy."

"Um, okay." Misaki said slowly as the girl ran out of the room. who was that?"

"I-pin." Reborn said.

"What? But I-pin's a little girl!"

"She and Lambo go hit by the ten year bazooka."

"Huh?!"

"More, Importantly, Lambo!"Tsuna interrupted, kneeling in front of the blood covered teen.

"Young Vongola.." TYL Lambo said weakly.

"What happened?!"

"Maybe someone tried to assassinate him." Gokudera said, smirking, getting another smack on the back of the head.

"Be nice. " Misaki scolded.

"This is bad! We have to call an ambulance!"

"Wait…" TYL Lambo said, reaching out weakly. "This is just a nosebleed.."

"A-A nosebleed.." Tsuna said in disbelief.

"I have one rule…it's never to turn down a request from a woman….so I do my best to eat all the chocolate I get…That's why…every time Valentine's day comes around…I always ened up like this.." Lambo explained, weakly.

" _Unbelievable.."_ Was that ran through Tsuna, Misaki, and Gokudera's heads.

"Mafia men are popular with the ladies, after all." Reborn said.

"Still that doesn't explain why he has blood all over his face." Misaki grumbled as she helped the teen sit up.

"Did you get a cut or something?" Yamamoto asked as Misaki told him to tilt his head back.

"No…The wind..blew blood all over my face."

"It did!?" Tsuna yelled in disbelief.

"Even if it a nosebleed, excesses bleeding can be life-threating." Yamamoto explaned. "Are you really okay?"

There was a pause before Lambo slumped against Misaki, mumbling something about calling the ambulance. The redhead ran her finger in his hair, rolling her eyes as the boy realized that they were back to square one. Lambo pressed his head into her shoulder, the white fabric of Tsuna's shirt slowly soaked up the blood. A faint smile grace his lips as he hear Misaki yell at the boys to forget about the chocolate and call an ambulance or go get some a wash cloth. It was comforting to hear his nee-chan voice again, the last time he heard her voice was a month ago before she left for Siena.

"Reborn, can I borrow you for a moment?"

The teens looking towards the door way. Standing there was Bianchi with a bowl of chocolate. Gokudera instantly fell to the floor, holding his stomach in pain.

" _Great, now we have to people who need treatment."_ Misaki thought, sighing.

"Would you prefer bitter or sweet?" Bianchi

Lambo turned his head slightly, flinching when he saw the pink haired woman. Bianchi blinked before her eyes filled with rage.

"Romeo, DIE!" She screamed.

Misaki let out a scream as she pushed Lambo away, the wisk just missing them. Bianchi pulled out some pasta and threw it at Lambo, yelling at him to prepare to himself for hell. Misaki covered her eyes, there was no way he would be able to move out of the way. There was a bang and the faint sound of the…the pasta against the floor? Misaki peaked from between her finger, blinking confused. Standing there, once again in his boxers, was Tsuna holding TYL Lambo.

"I will get Bianchi out like my life depends on it!" Tsuna yelled.

"Just in time." Reborn said.

"Bianchi, follow me!" Tsuna ordered before jumping out of the window, the pink haired woman following behind.

Misaki, Reborn and Yamamoto watched as they ran across the roof top, Lambo yelling something about his feet.

"Um…are Lambo and I-pin going to stay like that?" Misaki asked, worried for the cow child's safety.

"No, the effect of the Bazooka only last five minutes." Reborn said.

"You think they'll be okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"Who knows, there is nothing scarier than a woman's rage."

The baseball player let out a nervous chuckle as Misaki nodded.

~KHR~

"Thanks for waiting!"

"The Valentine's chocolate…" Haru started.

"Are done!" Kyoko finished.

The boy all smiled, happy that they weren't consuming poison chocolate. They had managed to get Bianchi out long enough for the girl to finish. Misaki had changed her shirt before she went downstairs so the girls wouldn't freak out.

"It smells amazing!" Tsuna said.

"Yay! Lambo is going to eat all of it!" The five year old cheered.

His excitement quick turned to confusion as the girls set down to pots. One white and one brown, both filled with melted chocolate.

"It looks like chocolate soup." Tsuna said.

Haru giggled. "It's chocolate fondue."

"You eat it with cracker or different kinds of cakes and treats." Kyoko said.

"Ah, I see." Tsuna said.

"Fancy." Yamamoto added.

"And that is we're we come in."

The boys looked up, Gokudera once again kneeling over at the sight of his sister. In both Bianchi and Misaki's hands were trays. On Bianchi's tray was a bunch of purple crackers while Misaki's tray look more appetizing. It was full of cakes, brownies and fruit.

"I hope you guys like them."

"So Bianchi didn't make the chocolate, but.."Tsuna said before looking at the hitman, only to find him and Leon taking a nap. "Don't go to sleep!"

"Aw Reborn is so shy." Bianchi said.

Nana pecked in the room. "Tsu-kun, you got some chocolate and Misa-chan, here is the package from your friends and a box of chocolate for you."

Tsuna blink confused as his mother handed him the box of chocolate. He instantly looked at a Kyoko who was smiling, panicking. He didn't want to getting chocolate from another girl in front of her.

"W-Who are they from?" He asked.

"An elderly woman. She dropped by and said that they were a thank you for helping her earlier." Nana said.

"Oh, the oba-san from this morning." Misaki said.

" _Oh!"_

 _The two looked up as the past a set of stairs, just in time to see four small orange balls rolling down towards them. Tsuna managed to grab three, slightly surprised. The fourth one came to a stop. As Misaki reached to grab it, they realized that they were mandarin orange._

" _Thank you so much."_

 _The two of them looked up and saw an elderly woman holding a grocery walking down the steps with a grateful smile on her face._

" _You two really helped me by picking them up." She said._

" _It,um, it was nothing." Tsuna said, gently putting the orange back in the bag._

 _The woman smiled as Misaki handed her the orange. "Thank you. You are so kind."_

" _It was nothing really." Misaki said, smiling._

"I'm not sure what you to did, but way to go." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, if you're popular among the elderly, it means you are a really charming person." Kyoko added.

"Tsuna-san and Misaki-chan, you two are amazing." Haru smiled.

Tsuna blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "I wonder about that.." Tsuna smiled. _"But, I'm happier about Kyoko-chan's chocolate."_

"Speaking of chocolate.." Haru said slowly, looking over at Misaki. "Is Yamamoto or Gokudera?"

"Hmm? Is what one of us?" The baseball player asked as Misaki rolled her eye.

"Nothing."

"Misaki made chocolate's but she said she isn't going to give them to person." Kyoko said.

The boys looked at her as Misaki picked up a marshmallow and dipped it in the milk chocolate.

"You guys better eat this before it cools down." She said, popping the marshmallow in her mouth. "Also, can one of you pass me scissor? I wanna see what I got."

Reborn, who woke up from his nap, handed her Leon, who turned into a knife. Misaki thanked him as the other stared eating, cutting into the box. She let Leon transform and blinked as he ran up to her shoulder, giggling as he ran up to the top of her head and rested their.

"What did your friend send you?" Kyoko asked as the girl opened the box.

Misaki binked as she looked at what was inside the box. "Panties."

The boys, except for Reborn, who was unfazed, choked, blushing brightly. The girl also blushed while Bianchi raised an eyebrow.

"Y-You're jokeing right?" Yamamoto asked, coughing.

"Nope, they sent me panties." Misaki said.

"Why would they send you that?" Haru asked.

The redhead shrugged as she them out. Her friend had sent her three pair of panties, one black and two red, all of them had a lace design. The boy looked away, Tsuna trying to hold back nosebleed.

"Your friend have good taste." Reborn commented, eating a piece of cake.

"I-Is that all they sent you?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Thankfully, no."

Misaki took out the rest of the stuff in the box. There was an eye shadow palette, four tubes of lip gloss, eyeliner, a tube of mascara, a brown mini skirt, a cream colored sweater, five pastel nail polishes, perfume, a white teddy bear holding a red heart with the words 'I love you' and purple scrapbook .

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff." Haru said as Misaki pulled out an envelope.

Misaki opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. When Kyoko asked what it said, Misaki read it out loud.

 _Dear Aki._

 _Depending on when you get this, Happy early, on time, or late Valentine's Day. We hope it full of love, happiness, passion and of course CHOCOLATE! We packed you an outfit, so if you have a V-day date, you look cute and if it get things get a little hot, have something cute to wear underneath, hehe. Okay, just kidding, VS was having a sale and I bought those for you because I need three other pairs for it to get discounted. Anyway, We all miss you a lot, and We have a few things to tell you._

 _1) Drew, Alex,Beck and I each owe you ten dollars. You were right, Jason asked Hanna out before Valentine's Day. He did it during karaoke night, he sang Beautiful soul. You should have seen her face, it was so red. She said yes, of course. They are going to the Masquerade together, we'll send you pictures! I got this cute black top, mom said I look cute in it but I haven't shown Dad, hopefuly he won't have a heart attack_

 _2) The Spring concert is coming up. God, we all wish you and Luke were here. We have all the pair, solos and group picked out but none of us can pick the songs. HELP!_

 _Now for the best news. Dad said that we can go to Japan this yeah. I'm bringing Drew with me because he is the only one whose parent would allow him to go away for a month or didn't have plans for the summer. We are going to Kyoko, I'm trying to get Dad to let us spend a week in Namimori. I can't wait! Also Drew talked to Lucas and turn out he will moving to Namimori next month. His dad is getting stationed in Okinawa. Why they are moving to Namimori, I have no idea. Drew told me to give you his number so you two can talk. Well that's all for our update on this end. We all miss you like crazy, Aki, I hope that you're getting back in the swing of things over there. Hope to hear from you soon._

 _See you in July._

 _Alana_

 _P.S: Hope you like the scrapbook and here is Luke's number._

 _Luke-484-473-1820_

A huge smile lit up her face. Lucas was coming to Nami!

"Who's Lucas?" Haru teased.

They all saw the way Misaki's eyes lit up when she read that he was moving to Namimori. Misaki grabbed the scrap book and flipped through the page until she found a picture with him in it. She turned it towards them and pointed to it. In the picture was her and a tall boy with cobalt blue eyes and light blond hair. The two of them were looked to be dancing, a nervous look on the girl's face while the boy grinned, saying something.

"This is Luke. He's one of my best friend from America. He is Andrew or Drew's cousin. He's dad is in Navy, so they move around a bit but he usually stays the summer with Drew." Misaki said.

"So which one is Drew?" Yamamoto asked, looking at the other pictures on the page.

While they ate the chocolate and sweets, Misaki pointed out each one of her friends in the scrapbook.

~KHR~

"Misaki, I'm done in the shower."

Misaki looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Mk, thanks for the head's up. I'll take one after I'm finished"

Tsuna nodded as he opened the fridge. As he reached for the milk, he noticed a small light blue box with a brown ribbon with his name on it. Tsuna took the box out and looked at it confused. Had Kyoko or Haru made him some and hid them while they were making the fondue?

"I didn't know if I should give you those or not."

Tsuna looked over at his best friend, a faint blush on his cheeks. "T-These are yours?"

"Yeah.." Misaki said, scratching her cheek nervously. "I wasn't sure if I should give them to you this year."

"Huh?"

"Remember our promise?"

" _Tsu-kun!"_

 _A eight year old Tsuna looked up as a small pink plastic bag was shoved in front of his face by his best friend. Confused, Tsuna took the bag and untied the ribbon. Misaki smiled when a faint blush painted the boys cheeks._

" _C-Chocolate?" He said confused, picking up one of the pieces._

" _Mhm, I saw how upset you were when you didn't get any yesterday." Misaki said sitting next to him. "So I decided every year until, Tsu-kun gets chocolate from another girl, I'm going to give you chocolate."_

 _Tsuna blushed. "R-Really?"_

" _Mhm! This way you always get chocolate on Valentine's day!"_

Tsuna blushed as he looked at the box. That's right, every year since then, Misaki always gave him a box of chocolate.

"You…You don't have to take them." Misaki said.

"No I will."

"Huh.."

"I-I mean you went through all the trouble of making them and your chocolate is the best…" Tsuna said. "Can I open them?"

Misaki nodded and Tsuna opened box. Inside the box were small multi-colored chocolate shaped fishes, little tunas to be specific, and cherry blossoms with pink petals.

"I don't know if I can eat them." Tsuna said. "They are too pretty to eat."

"The I'll gladly take them."

Tsuna blinked as his chocolate were stolen from him. Reborn took one of them and ate it, ignoring the angry scream of his student. Misaki laughed as Tsuna chased the baby around, trying to get back his chocolate.

In the back of Tsuna's mind, this was the best Valentine's day.

* * *

Star: And END! *flop* Once Again I'm very sorry for the late update. I want to thank you guys for all your favorites, reviews and follows. I really appreciate them.


	7. Cleaning at the Ishikawa house

Star: Hey Guys! Here is chapter seven! *throws confitei* As always I want to say thank you all for your reviews,favorites, and follows. If it wasn't for you guys, I probably wouldn't have continued this story. As usual, I own nothing accept my lovely Ocs. The song Misaki sing is Dolce Melodie,Its from the Italian dub of Mermaid melody.

* * *

"Fuuta, can you run and grab a thing of whip cream?"

The newest member of the Sawada household nodded before running to the dairy isle. It had been almost a week since the young boy had joined the Sawada family and just like all other, he was welcomed with open arms.

"Misaki-nee, this is ranked among the best of all the whip cream in the store." Fuuta said.

Misaki smiled. "Alright, then that will make the tiramisus better. Alright that just leaves the instant coffee, bread, ladyfingers, garlic and basil."

Nana had noticed that Lambo had been down lately, turn out he was missing his grandma's cooking and tiramisus. To cheer him up, Nana had decided to make Italian food for dinner. She had sent Misaki to the store and Fuuta wanted to come along, still slight mad at Lambo for stealing his candy yesterday.

"Ne, Misaki-nee do you think everyone will be happy with it dinner?" Fuuta asked as they through the spice isle.

"I think they will." Misaki said, grabbing the basil. "Besides, they all love Nana's cooking. I'm more worried they might not like the tiramisus, this is the first time I'm really making it."

"Really?"

"Mhm, my Aunt Haruka makes it. I had to ask her for the recipe."

"Did your aunt teach you how to bake?"

"Mhm."

"Then I think Misaki-nee will make it perfectly!"

Misaki giggled as she ruffled the boy hair."I'll try my best."

The two of them finished up and headed home, just as the streets started to become crowed. They had left early to avoid usual Saturday rush at the store.

Fuuta grabbed on to Misaki's hand, not wanting to get separated from her. Misaki smiled a little, she knew that people were after him because of his ranking ability. She squeezed his hand lightly.

"Ne, Fuuta how about we stop at the candy shop?"

The boy's eye lit up at the magic words. "Really?"

The redhead nodded. "Since you came along and helped me, you deserve it."

"Yay!"

Misaki let out a giggles when she accidentally bumped into someone, knocking some of the stuff out their hand.

"I'm so sorry, Let me help you." Misaki said, kneeling to pick up the fallen items.

"It's fine, it was my fault."

Misaki looked up. Kneeling in front of her was girl around her age with light blond hair and pink eyes. Her outfit instantly made the redhead think of her cousin and her friend Hanna. Her white and pink short sleeves blouse with a pink ribbon around her neck, high-waist tan skirt and pale pink ankle boots with a pink ribbon laces screamed Lolita. In Misaki's opinion, it fit the girl perfectly.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The girl said.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention either." Misaki said as they both stood up. "Here you go."

"Thank you." The girl said. "Um, if it's not too much trouble, so think you can tell me where the candy store?"

"We're actually headed over there, we'll show you the way."

"Thank you. I'm Lucia by the way."

"I'm Misaki and this is Fuuta."

Fuuta gave a small smiled and Luchia smiled back. "Is he your little brother?"

"Actually, he is my best friend's." Misaki said, letting go of the boy's hand to ruffle his hair. "He was helping me get stuff for dinner, so I decided to treat him to candy."

"That sweet of you."

The girl's shared a smiled, when Misaki noticed a locket around Luchia's neck. It was gold with a seashell locket.

"That a beautiful locket."

Luchia reached up and grasped the locket. "Thank you…It belong to my mother…."

MIsaki recognized the look in her eyes. It was one she wore for long time after her mom died.

"Did you just move to Namimori?" Misaki asked as they arrived at the candy shop, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah."

"How do you like it so far?"

The blond thought for a moment. "Well, it's different from the last place I lived."

Misaki nodded as Fuuta called out, asking if they could get candy for the others. The three of them got there candy and parted way, Misaki calling out to the blond hoping to see her again. The blond waved, nodding with a smiled before walking away to continue her shopping. She looked over her shoulder one last time, watching the two walk away. She shook her head and continued on her way.

~KHR~

"That was amazing, Mama."

Nana giggled. "You should also thank Misa-chan. She helped me a lot."

Misaki blushed. "I really didn't do much."

They all had just finished dinner and everyone loved it. Tsuna was doing the dishes since Misaki had made dinner.

"Ne, Mama, where did you learn to Italian food so well?" Bianchi asked.

"Misaki's mom taught me." Nana said. "Emi was born and raised in Italy until she came to Japan to study aboard."

"Was Misaki born in Italy?" Lambo asked, a mouth full of tiramisus.

"No, she was born in japan, but she is part Italian." Nana said, looking over at Misaki before giggling. "But it's hidden under her Irish and Japanese blood."

Misaki rolled her eyes, smiling. Nana had told her, she just like her mom except for her reddish brown hair and her father's eye color. Nana stood up and grabbed one of the photo albums from the bookcase. Nana found a picture and showed them. It was of four teens, three girl and one boy. A wine colored eyed girl with long dark brown hair had her arms wrapped around a redhead with hazel eyes, both grinning at the camera while a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes smirked slightly at the dark brown haired boy, who was shooting a glance at her. They all were wearing school uniforms, the girls consist of a gray blazer, white button up, navy bow, cardinal skirt while the boy wore a pair of black pants and white button up with rolled up sleeves with a poorly tied red tie.

"Nana, is that…"Misaki asked.

The woman nodded. "Yup, that's me, your parents and Haruka in middle school. Well Your father was in high school when it was taken."

"Misaki dose look a lot like Aunt Emi." Tsuna said, surprised.

Reborn nodded. "He's right. You do take after your mom."

"Is she still in America with your dad?" Fuuta asked.

"She died when I was younger." Misaki said, smiling sadly.

"Oh, sorry…"

Misaki reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. "It's okay, Fuuta. You were just asking."

"How did she die?"

Misaki looked over at Nana, slightly asking her to take over. Nana smiled nodding slightly.

"One of Emi's relatives in Italy had gotten very sick. Even though she hadn't talked to them in years, Emi was very close to them and wanted to see them one last time. Sadly they died while she was there. She stayed for the funeral and to help settle some other matters there. The day that she was supposed to come back, Emi was driving to the airport with another relative when they were in a car accident. Emi had died on impact, while the relative died later at the hospital."

The room was silent until it was broken by the loud scraping of a chair against the floor. Misaki excused herself to take a shower, hurrying out of the room. Feeling guilty, Fuuta looked down at his lap, muttering an apology.

"Fuuta, it's not your fault for asking." Nana reassured him. "Misaki is just like her mother. She hold thing in when she doesn't have to."

" _Even though..…."_ Nana shook her head, taking a sip of her tea before trying to change the sober mood of the room by telling the story about Taichi's failed attempt at asking Emi out.

Emi died in a car accident. That was the story and that was what they would tell when they were asked.

~KHR~

"You okay?"

"Yeah…."

Tsuna sighed and rolled over, staring at his best friend's back. Misaki had asked if she could sleep in his bed with him and after what happened at dinner, Tsuna gladly let her. Fuuta had apologized to Misaki after she had gotten out of the shower. She told him it was fine and that she wasn't upset or anything.

Tsuna sighed and pulled her close, just like she used to do for him when they were younger. Misaki turned around and cuddled against him, tucking her head under his chin.

"You know, it's okay to be upset about it…" Tsuna said quietly. "She was your mom. If my mom died I would be upset about it."

"Like how it was with your dad?"

Tsuna snorted softly. Sure, he was sad when his mom told him his dad had 'become one with the stars' and disappeared, but he hadn't been closes to his dad. Honestly, he considered Taichi more of a father figure then anyone. He had more memories of Taichi then his dad anyway.

"That's different. Sure, I was a little sad, but Dad was never around, so it didn't hurt that much."

"Heh…"

Misaki smiled a little, closing her eyes. "You know, the morning I left, I was stared out at the water and wondered if Mom would have liked it there."

"I'm sure, she would." Tsuna said." You guys lived by the ocean right?"

"We live a street away from the ocean, but I could see the ocean from my window a little. It was beautiful to see the sun set and rise on the water, though I could do without the smell some mornings."

"What smell?"

Misaki told him about the smell of the horrible seaweed in the morning, how some times she gag on her way to meet her friends to walk to school. Her story then drifted to some of the small thing that she and her friends did. Both of them slowly grew sleepier as Misaki went on, an occasional yawn coming from both of them. Tsuna opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and looked at Misaki. She was fast asleep, a few stray stands of her hair falling in her face. He smiled and pressed his face in her hair, yawning softly.

His thoughts drifted to his aunt Emi. While he didn't remember as much as he used to, he remembered enough to see what his mom meant when she said she and Misaki were just like each other. She had drifted off one time while reading them a story late at night, just like Misaki did. Both of them had that soothing voice, one of the many things they shared. They both keep their emotions in to keep from worrying people. He remembered the few weeks after Emi had died, Misaki just smiled at the words of comfort and sympathy, the light in her eye growing dim with each word they offered. She acted as if she was alright, even though she was breaking inside. He remembered the grip she had on his hand as her father left for Italy with Nana after they had received that call. The way she held on to him as the dam finally broke and screamed for her mom, sobbing about how she was supposed to take them to the zoo like she promised the last time she talked to her, how she was supposed to show her how to play the violin and many other promised broken . He cried to along with her, not just because he lost his aunt but for his best friend. As he drifted off to sleep, Tsuna silently made a promise to himself.

No matter how dame he was, he would make sure that light in her eyes stayed bright.

~KHR~

"Thanks again for helping, guys." Misaki said.

Yesterday, Misaki almost had a heart attack when she realized her aunt was coming the next day and she hadn't gone over and cleaned the house.

"Haha, don't worry about it." Yamamoto said.

"I don't see why we had to get up so early." Gokudera yawned.

"Well, I figured if we started early then we would hopefully be finished before they get here." Misaki said, stopping in front of her house. "Here we are."

(Star: Because I suck at Describing house, think of Sakura's House from CCS just slightly larger.)

Misaki opened the gate and walked to the front door, unlocking it with the spare key Nana had given her. She looked around as she stepped inside, scrunching her nose slightly at the muskiness of the house.

"Wow, did you guys take everything with you?" Yamamoto asked as they took off their shoes.

"No, we took a few things, the rest is up is either down in the basement or at my aunt's."

They walked into the living room and Misaki walked over and opened the curtains, sneezing as dust flew off the curtains.

"God, this is going to be a pain to clean." Misaki sneezes as she opened the sliding door, airing out the room.

"I thought your dad was going to ask someone to come over and clean while you were gone." Tsuna said as he ran his hand along one of the media center shelves, making a face at the dust. "What happened to that?"

"I think Uncle Kazu said he was going to stop by once and a while and clean when he comes to Nami."

"Who's that?" Yamamoto asked as he pulled off the sheet on the couch, smiling sheepishly as a Gokudera got cough in a dust cloud.

"He's a friend of our parents from middle school." Tsuna said "Come to think of it, Uncle Kazu canceled his trip up here a few times."

Misaki blinked. "Really? Now that you mention it, Dad said he was going to visit us while we were in America but he ended up canceling it."

"Is it that unusual for him to cancel?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna and Misaki looked at each other. It wasn't that unusual for him to cancel at least one of his yearly trip to Japan if something came up with work. Their Uncle Kazu was an archaeologist and traveled around the world to different dig sights. He made an effort to visit them at least two or three time a year.

MIsaki shrugged. "It's no big deal. Anyway,let's get to work. Nana said that she was picking them up around one."

The teens split up so they could get both floors done. Misaki and Yamamoto took the bottom floor while Gokudera and Tsuna cleaned upstairs except for Misaki's room which she said she'll get later. Turns out there was a lot more dust then they had thought. Even with the bandana covering their mouths, the teens found themselves coughing. Of course Lambo appeared out of nowhere with I-pin chasing after him and ended up causing a mess. Misaki didn't know whether to be relived or annoyed when Reborn also appeared in a maid outfit and shot Tsuna with a dying will bullet. They scrambled to open all the windows as the brunet furiously cleaned the house, dust flying everywhere.

"At least we're done now." Yamamoto said as the flame on Tsuna's forehead and the dust died down.

"Almost, we need to bring some stuff up from the basement, like the dishes and stuff." Misaki said.

After Tsuna got dressed in a spare step of clothes that Reborn brought, they headed down into the basement, bringing up boxes with Reborn supervising. Once they brought up a couple boxes, Misaki started going through them, putting away the stuff like the dishes and some pictures.

"Lambo no running!" I-pin said, chasing the little boy around the dining table.

"You can't catch Lambo!" He yelled cheerfully.

"Hey, be careful you two." Misaki called over her shoulder, wiping down dishes before putting them away.

"Misa? You here?"

Misaki felt a shiver run up her spine at the male voice. She took a deep breath as she set the dish down and walked out to the hall. Taking off his shoes was a boy around Ryohei's age with long brown hair and wine colored eyes wearing a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and black skinny jeans. Around his neck were three sets of dog tags. The two of them stared at each other before a grin spread across the boy's face.

"What? No hug for your favorite cousin?" He asked, playfully.

Misaki sighed in relief before running up to the boys, jumping into his arms. He chuckled as he returned the hug, kissing the side of her head.

"I missed you too, Mi-chan."

Misaki rolled her eyes as she pulled back. "I missed you to, Hideaki. For a second I thought you were Ryoichi."

"And here I thought you would be happy I was the one who came with Mom." Hideaki said, rolling his eyes as his cousin giggled.

She was actually relived he was the one here instead of his twin brother, otherwise she would be living at Tsuna's house. Neither of them knew why but Ryoichi hated Misaki. When they had been younger, Ryoichi was one of her favorite cousin along with Hideaki until one day he had a complete change of heart. Now every time he saw her, he would glance as her and treat her like she was a curse. When she had started learning martial arts, he would pop out of now where and attack her, saying it was a surprise spar, even though he was way ahead of her. Their 'spars' would leave her with bruise and one time a sprained ankle from when she tripped over one of the tables trying to get away. After that, Hideaki made sure to always have his cousin at his side or with someone who could stop his brother.

"Misaki are they here already?" Tsuna asked as he came out of the basement carrying a box.

"Hey,Tsu." Hideaki said smiling.

"Hey, how was Train ride here?"

Before Hideaki could saw a word, a loud crash came from in the basement followed by yelling and crying. The three of them headed down stairs and saw Yamamoto trying to calm down Gokudera who was yelling at Lambo, who was crying.

"What's going on down here?" Tsuna asked.

"I told you, you stupid cow, not stop running around!" Gokudera yelled.

"It was an accident, Gokudera." Yamamoto said before looking over at the other. "Lambo was running around and crashed into to some boxes."

Misaki sighed as she walked down and picked up the crying child. "I told you to be careful. Are you okay?"

Lambo hide his face in her shoulder, sniffling. "Lambo is fine…"

"Everything okay down here?"

The teens looked over at the steps were a woman with long brown hair in a ponytail and wine color eye and Nana stood.

"Hi Aunt Haruka." Misaki greeted. "Some stuff just fell over."

"Misaki, you were a cute baby."

Misaki looked over at Reborn, who as looking at one of the books that had fallen out of one of the boxes. "What?"

The hitman turn the book towards the girl and pointed to one picture. It was of a baby Misaki laying on her stomach, staring up at the camera with big brown doe eyes with a stuffed lizard in her mouth.

"The kid's right Mi-chan." Hideaki cooed. "Look at those chubby cheeks."

Misaki blushed and pouted. "S-Shut up. You're one to talk."

Tsuna set the box up and saw that it and the other were full of albums. Nana suggested they take a break and they could look at the photos. The boys brought up the box and they all settled into the living room, going through the albums. Misaki was surprised at three box of albums and video tapes. The pictures ranged from when Nana and Haruka were in middle school to more recent ones taken within the last year.

"What are you two doing in this picture?" Yamamoto asked, showing them on picture.

It was of a five year old Tsuna standing in front of a tired and confused looking Misaki with his arms out, pout angrily at the six year old Hideaki who was giving him a look with his hand on his hips. All of them wearing pajamas. In the background, Nana was leaning against the door frame, a hand covering her mouth.

Nana laughed. "I remember that. Hideaki wanted Misaki to sleep in his bed that night but Tsuna said that she always slept with him when he spent the night. They argued about it until Hideaki asked her who she wanted to sleep with. We lost it when she said that they were being dummy heads and that they were all sleeping in the same bed."

"Tsuna didn't like sharing his Misa." Harkua said playfully, getting the two teens to blush.

"Really?" Gokudera asked, remembering when the red head had gotten 'kidnapped' and how pissed Tsuna had gotten.

The two woman nodded as Tsuna's blush darken.

"Mhm, there is only one person Tsuna is willing to share Misaki with and that is his Uncle Ren." Nana said.

Haruka turned the page and snorted. "Oh my god, Nana do you remembered this?"

Nana looked over at the picture and giggled. "Oh I remember!"

"What?" Tsuna asked.

Haruka turned the book towards them and everyone laughed. In the picture stood class of teenage, all the boy dressed in short frilly maid outfits, complete with stocking and headbands while the girls wore butler uniforms. None of the boys looked happy while the girls were laughing their heads off.

"I'm still surprised Tai got a low score on that test." Nana giggled.

"Dad scored low on a test?" Misaki asked surprised. "I thought he was top in the class."

"Oh he was, all I know is the night before, your mom took him out and the next day during the test he was asleep." Haruka said. "Our parents weren't happy at his grade."

"Ne , Juudaimie, who's this?" Gokudera asked, showing Tsuna a picture.

It was of him and Misaki as babies and an older man. The man was laying on his back on a blanket, his hand resting on Tsuna's back to keep him from falling off his stomach while the other was behind his head. Tsuna was staring wide eyed at a giggling Misaki as she leaned against the top of the man's head, her hands against his cheeks. You could see a faint smile on the man's face and black hair sticking out from under the little red-haired.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that Uncle Ren." Tsuna said.

"Who's that?"

"He's mine and Misaki's godfather."

"Did you find a picture of Uncle Ren?" Misaki asked, crawling over to the boys.

"Yeah." Tsuna showed her the picture.

Nana smiled. "You know, the only time we could ever get a picture of Ren when he was with Tsuna and Misaki or with Emi."

"Really?" Tsuna asked, looking at the picture

"….What happened to Uncle Ren?" he asked.

The last time they had seen him was after Emi died. Ren had come for to stay with them while Nana and Taichi went to Italy to retrieve and for the funeral. After that, they only received letters from him before those stopped two years ago.

Nana and Harkua shared a look when Lambo and I-Pin came running in. Misaki opened her mouth to tell them to slow down when she noticed something in Lambo's hands. It was a small clam shaped box with the ocean painted on it.

" _That's!"_

"Lambo, it not yours!" I-pin yelled.

"Finders Keepers!"

"Stop running around, you two." Tsuna said only to be ignored.

The two of them ran around the room a few times until Lambo tripped on an album, the box flying out of his hands. Misaki moved to grab it but smacked her knee into the coffee table. She waited for the sound of it hitting the ground but it didn't come thanks to Reborn catching it. Misaki let out a sigh of relief then winced as she rubbed her knee.

"You okay?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah…"Misaki winced.

"Didn't Juudaimie tell you to stop running around!? You almost broke that!" The bomber said, glancing at the cow kid.

"What is that anyway?" Hideaki asked.

"It's my mom's music box. I thought we lost it when we moved." Misaki said looking over at I-pin. "Where did you guys find that?"

"In a box, it was with other stuff. " She said.

"Other stuff?"

Suddenly Nana let out startled noise. "OH I forgot. I made a reservation at that new restaurant."

"Huh?" The teen asked, confused at the sudden change of topic.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that on the ride here." Haruka said.

Nana hurried for them to clean up and get them out the door so they could be on time for their reservation. With all the chaos, no one noticed the look shared between the two older women.

~KHR~

"Still trying to figure out how to get it to work?"

Misaki glanced up at her best friend from her position on her futon. After dinner, they had gone back to her house and finished cleaning up. Once they were done, Misaki asked I-pin show her what box she and Lambo had found the music, but Hakura told her she could look for the box tomorrow after school when she brought her stuff over. She took the music box with her. Since then, Misaki has been trying to figure out how to it to work.

She let of a frustrated noise as she glanced at the box. "I can't figure it out."

"Isn't there a little thing you use to whine it up?" Tsuna asked, drying his hair.

"No."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then how do you play the music?"

Misaki let out a sigh and pressed her face into the pillow. "I have no idea…"

Tsuna knelt down and picked up the music box, sitting down cross legged on the floor. He turned it around a few times before gently trying to pry it open. Misaki looked up at him and giggled as he let out a sigh.

"How did your mom used to get this to open?"

"I don't know."

One of the few memories of her mother she had was with that music box. The soft melody accompanied by Emi's voice was the comforting cure for sleepless night during a storm or bad dreams. Even after Emi died, Misaki found herself singing or humming quietly to herself.

"All she did to open it was hold it and it would open." Misaki said as Tsuna handed her the box.

"Do you still remember the song?"

Misaki nodded.

"So you think you can sing it?"

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "It's in Italian?"

"Please~." Tsuna said, giving her his best puppy eyes.

The red head blushed and looked away, pouting. "Fine, just stop with the eyes. I swear, I hope when you are older, you lose the ability to do that."

Tsuna laughed as Misaki took a deep breath.

" _L'arcobaleno è la mia scia_

 _che navigo in cerca di quella montagna_

 _Le luci all'alba, melodia_

 _mi portano indietro_

 _ad un tempo passato._

 _Colori immersi nella scia dell'arcobaleno_

 _che gioca nel cielo_

 _il vento mi sospinge via_

 _raggiungo le onde dei sette mari_

 _Gli uccelli che volano alti nel cielo d'oriente_

 _la rotta è sicura in quell'isola cela un tesoro_

 _All'alba io vedrò le sette terre che_

 _il destino vuole farmi trovare davvero_

 _Oh dolce melodia_

 _sprigioni vita e mi fai cantare forte un messaggio d'amore_

 _Per sempre tu sarai in fondo all'anima,_

 _così che neanche il tempo ci può separare_

 _Oh dolce melodia_

 _sprigioni vita e mi fai cantare forte un messaggio d'amore."_

Tsuna clapped as Misaki finished.

"That was amazing."

The two teens looked up and say Reborn lounging in his hammock.

"Thanks Reborn." Misaki said, rubbing that back of her head. "Although, I'm pretty sure I was a little too fast."

"You should have more confidence in yourself." Reborn said." You sang it perfectly."

Misaki smiled and looked down at the music box. _"I kind of wish was I could sing along with Music box like mom used to."_

~KHR~

"Mama?"

Nana looked up and blinked. "Reborn, what are you doing up?"

The hitman hopped on the table and looked at the album Nana had open. "Look at pictures?"

"Mhm." Nana nodded, looking back at the page. "Just thinking of Emi."

She smiled at the picture of Emi and Misaki, the young mother resting her cheek against the sleeping toddlers head. How she missed her best friend, she was the one who knew them all better then they knew themselves. She wondered how life would be if she was still around. Would it be just as chaotic as when they were in middle school or would it be calm and relaxing?

"…Are you ever going to tell them?"

Nana sighed and leaned back in her chair, giving Reborn a look that he couldn't help but smirk at. "I've been wondering when you were going to ask this. Why does it matter?"

"Your son is going to be the Vongola tenth."

"If I recall, there is another heir." Nana said, even though both of them knew that there was no way _he_ was going to be the next boss.

The woman let out a sigh as she ran her finger in her hair, suddenly feeling like her eighteen year old self." I don't know. Part of me is hoping that this is just a dream and that I'll wake up tomorrow and life will be back to normal."

"Your life is never going to be normal."

"I know, I know. Honestly, I'm willing to tell Tsuna when the time is right, but it all up to Tai if we should tell Misaki."

"Does he know about Tsuna?"

"No." Nana chuckled. "You know I always thought it would be the other way around."

Her eyes landed on another picture of Emi. A slightly bitter smile swept across her face.

"Reborn…"

The hitman looked at her.

"Promise me you'll keep them safe. I know you can't do much but..."

"Nana, I gave you and Emi my word all those years ago. I'll keep them safe."

* * *

Star: I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm going to put Hideaki and Haruka's bios in the beginning of the next chapter. I'm still trying to straighten out a few detail. Next up chapter begins the Kokuyo Arc! A new character and a secret. Can't wait!


	8. Hideaki and Haruka's Bio

Star: Okay so I decided, I'm going to do the Bio for new characters as separate chapters.

* * *

Name: Hideaki Ishikawa

Age: 14-15

Birth: April 17

Hair: dark brown hair

Eyes: wine colored eye.

Parents: Father: Kouji Akihira (Deceased)

Mother: Harkua Akihira- Ishikawa

Siblings: Ryoichi-Twin brother.

Hobbies: Kendo, playing guitar, Soccer, Archery, Mixed martial arts, judo

Likes: English, Social-studies, Rain, Tea, dango,

Dislikes: Blackberry, White chocolate, home-economics,

Personality: Calm, collective, level headed, peacekeeper, takes a lot to set him off, kind, Smart, slightly flirty.

Character Background: Hideaki is the eldest of the Ishikawa children. Being the eldest he often looks out for his younger cousin, especially Misaki. While he loves his family, he has a strained relationship with his grandparents, his Aunt Miyuki and her family, and his twin Ryoichi due to them not like Misaki. He is top in his class and very athletic, having come 1st in the National Martial Art tournament. Most people offen say that he is like his mother, inheriting her calm nature. His father Kouji was a fireman who died in the line of duty. Not many people know that he is Bi, except for his mother, Misaki, Tsuna, Nana and his close friends.

Full Name: Harkua Akihira- Ishikawa

Age: 34

Birth: November 17

Hair: Long waist-length dark brown hair.

Eyes: wine color eyes

Spouse: Kouji Akihira (Deceased)

Children: Hideaki- Son

Ryoichi-Son

Parents: Takahiro Ishikawa –Father

Chiyoko Iskikawa-Mother

Siblings: Taichi Ishikawa- Older Brother

Miyuki Ogura- Younger Twin Sister

Sadou Ishikawa- Younger brother.

Likes: Tea, Archery, traditional Japanese sweets, cooking, baking.

Dislikes: Tea ceremonies, her sister at time,math, coffee.

Character Background: Haruka is the second eldest of four children. She lost her husband due in the line of duty. While she respects her parent's, she often disagrees with their old way, like when the disapproved of Taichi and Emi's marriage. Emi was one of her best friend's along with Nana. Like Hideaki, Haruka has a calm nature that she often stated she need to keep Emi and Nana out of trouble.

Star: Hideaki look like Kaname from Vampire knight and Haruka looks like Juri who is also from Vampire knight.


	9. Kokuyo Arc:Sudden Attack!

Star: Hey guy! Before we get into the story I have a quick announcement. Because you guys are amazing for reviewing, following, and favoring this story,I'm still shocked at all the follows and favorites I have, I going to do a special chapter for you guys but I need your help. I can't give you all of the details, but it involves an interview with the some of the characters of KHR: Protettore della Vongola. If you guys could ask these characters any questions what would they be. Think of it like fan asking their favorite celebrities about their parts in a show, their opinion on the show and stuff like that. I'll tell you guys at the bottom what characters because I'm introducing one in this chapter. As usual, I own only my ocs.

* * *

 _Thump_

"Weak, weak. This is the famous Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee?" A voice teased as three shadows stood over a member of Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee."Heh, not even scary.

"Well these should be perfect for you, Ken."

The Committee member weakly turned his head to look at his attacker as cloud rolled in front of the room, shrouding them in the darkness. He could faintly make out the outline of two boys and a girl.

"W-Who are you people?" He asked.

"Huh? We just some kid from a nearby town playing for an away game." The first voice said.

The girl sighed, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one side. "That's not funny. This guy's isn't one of them, we're just wasting more time."

The other boy pushed up his glasses. "She's right, Ken. Let's just get this over with so we can move on to the next guy."

"Sure." The first boy agreed in delight as the clouds moved away from the moon.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out something out of his pocket as he stalked towards his prey. "Don't hate us. We're just following orders."

"S-Stay back!" The committee member cried out.

A fearful, pain filled scream filled the air. The committee member lay on the ground, groaning in pain and barely conscious. On his chest was a gold pocket watch, the hour hand on the eleven.

~KHR~

 _The ocean. Misaki opened her eyes, the strong smell of salt water in the air. She looked around, she was on that beach again. She giggled as the warm water lapped at her feet, digging her toes into the sand slightly._

" _ **Mari…"**_

 _She looked over her should and saw the red-haired woman._

" _You…" Misaki said turning around. "Who are you and how do you know that name?"_

 _The woman smiled._ _ **"That is the nickname my beloved cielo gave me. It's also the name she gave you isn't it?"**_

 _Misaki smiled. "Yeah,but I haven't been called that in a long time. Can I call you that? And you can call me Misaki or Misa, this way we don't get confused."_

 _The woman chuckled nodded. Suddenly her playfulness disappeared as she looked around, a frown on her face. Misaki shivered as the mist rolled in, the warm ocean air slowly turning ice cold._

" _Why is there so much mist?" Misaki asked nervously._

" _ **Because a mist has arrived."**_

" _A mist?"_

 _Mari nodded._ _ **"Misaki, please be careful. You have to protect them."**_

" _Protect who? Who am I supposet to protect."_

"Mi. Misaki, wake up."

Letting out a groan, Misaki rolled over on her back and opened her eyes, staring up at her cousin.

"If you want to grab something to eat before you leave, I suggest you get up." Hideaki said.

Misaki looked over at her alarm clock, it already seven fifteen.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Hideaki nodded and walked out of her room, call over his shoulder for her to hurry up before it gets cold.

Misaki sat up and touched her forehead. _"What was that dream all about? She keeps talking about protecting someone.…"_

She shook her head as she threw off her covers. She can worry about her crazy dreams some other time. After getting washed up and dressed, Misaki walked into the kitchen and saw Hideaki reading the newspaper, breakfeast already on the table.

"Where's your mom?" She asked sitting down across from him.

"She'll be back. Something about cheeking in with a friend that is in Nami." Hideaki said, raising an eyebrow at an article.

"Something interesting?" Misaki asked taking a bite.

"Yeah, Members of the Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee were attacked and severely injured this weekend."

Misaki choked on a pieces of egg in surprise. "W-What?!"

Hideaki nodded and showed her the article."It says it right here."

"This is crazy…"Misaki said, reading the article.

No one messed with Disciplinary Committee, or Namimori Middle School in general, unless you wanted to be bitten to death. Whoever was behind the attack had to be very stupid or suicidal.

" _Th_ _ey have got to be strong to take out members of the Committee."_ Misaki thought. "This is crazy…"

Hideaki frowned. "Maybe, you should stay home, Mi."

The red-haired shook her head. "I'll be fine."

Hideaki frowned. "I'm thinking of joining a gym that has mixed martial art and kickboxing. I think you should join with me."

"Maybe. I'll think about it and let you know." Misaki said, as she stood up. "I'm gonna get going."

"Be safe." Hideaki called after her.

As she walked to meet up with Tsuna, Misaki couldn't help but think about that dream she had. She had been having similar ones since she came back home. She would be on that beach, staring out at the ocean with a rainbow stretched beyond the horizon. The woman, Mari, always there. The two of them looked so much alike except that Mari had blueish-green eyes, her hair was more red then Misaki's,kind of like how her hair gets when she is out in the sun for a long time, and Mari's skin was a few tones darker then Misaki's pale skin. Every time they meet in her dreams, Mari always looked like she wanted to tell her something but held back.

Misaki sighed, playing with her mother's ring. "Maybe I'm just over thinking it…."

"Over thinking what?"

She looked up and saw Reborn and Tsuna. "Just some dream, it's not important."

"You sure?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah. Did you hear about what happen to some members of the Disciplinary Committee?" Miasaki asked as they started walking to school.

"Yeah. Mom want me to take lessons for self-defense." Tsuna said, showing her the flyers his mom had given him.

Misaki looked at them. "You know I think you would be good at Akido."

The brunette let out groan. "Not you too. It's just Members of the Disciplinary Committee that are getting attacked. This has nothing to do with me."

"It might not hurt to learn at least the basic. Hideaki wants me to join a gym for kickboxing and mixed martial arts with him, you could join with us."

Tsuna let out winces. "No thanks."

"If Futa was here, we could have him rank the different martial arts." Reborn said.

"We don't need a ranking like that!"

"Speaking of Futa, has he been home at all?" Misaki asked.

Tsuna shook his head. "He hasn't been home in a few days."

Misaki frowned, worried. "I hope he's okay…."

Tsuna nodded in agreement. When they are arrived at school they were surprised to see members of the Disciplinary Committee standing guard outside the school.

"With the attacks, tensions are high." Reborn said.

"Do you think it someone one who has a grudge against the Disciplinary Committee?" Misaki asked, looking at Tsuna.

"No."

The two teen flinched and turned around nervously. Standing behind them was Hibari.

"H-Hibari-san." The two teens stuttered.

"Caiossu." Reborn greeted

"Hello, Baby." Hibari said before turn his attention to the teens."

"We were just on our way to school. W-We weren't badmouthing you or anything." Tsuna said nervously, holding his hands up.

"I have no memory of such mischief. " Hibari said. "Of course I intend to protect myself by extinguishing the root of the threat."

The two of them could practically feel the bloodlust dripping from the perfect's words.

" _I pity the person responsible for the attacks."_ Misaki thought, smiling nervously as she shifted closer to Tsuna.

Suddenly Hibari whipped around, Misaki and Tsuna flinched as his tonfas just missed Tsuna's nose. The tonfas made contact with a man wearing a doctors, sending him to the ground.

"Dr. Shamal!" Tsuna said, surprised.

The girl Shamal was talking to screamed and ran away. Shamal winced as he sat up, holding the back of his head.

"What was that for?" He groaned as the black haired teen narrowed his eyes at him.

"I sensed a malice intent. Must have been my imagination." Hibari said, turning walking away.

"Doesn't mean you had to attack me." Shamal said standing up, rubbing the back of his head. "Man that hurt."

Hibari stopped, placing a hand on his neck before he continued walking. The two teen waited till the perfect passed before letting out a sigh of relief. Misaki looked over at the man as he said something to Reborn about cherry blossoms.

"Friend of your?" Misaki asked Tsuna.

"More a friend of Reborn." Tsuna explained before looking at the doctor. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I heard about the attacks recently. I figured I should protect the girls." The doctor said, grinning.

"You're the one they need protection from." Tsuna grumbled, getting a giggle from his best friend.

"And who might this young lady be?" He asked, smiling at the red head.

"This is my friend Misaki." Tsuna said, his eyes flashing a warning.

Shamal raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "Relax kid. No need to get jealous."

Tsuna cheeks flushed red. "I-It's not like that!"

" _Hovering above the green from Namimori.~"_

"Isn't that our school song?" Misaki asked, looking around got the source of music.

The music stopped as Hibari flipped open his phone. Tsuna and Misaki shared a look of disbelief. Sure Hibari loved Namichu more than anyone but having their school song was his ring tone was a little much.

"I see." Hibari looked back at Tsuna, who flinched. "Isn't Ryohei Sasagawa an acquaintances of yours? He's been beating up."

"What?!"

~KHR~

"Onii-san? Are you okay?" Tsuna asked as he slid open the door.

The boxer turned his head and smiled slight."Oh Sawada, Ishikawa. Look at me. Pathetic,huh?"

"Hey at least you can get the boxing team to sign your cast." Misaki said, trying to lighten the mood. "Can I sign it?"

"How did this happen?!" Tsuna asked, freaking out while his best friend walk over to the other side of the bed.

"How to you feel?" Reborn asked.

"A few broken bones." Ryohei said. "I was caught off guard. Man,that guys was strong."

"Wait, you saw the guys who did it?" Misaki said, her words slightly muffled by the marker cap in her mouth.

"Yeah. He was wearing a uniform from Kokuyo Middle school." Ryohei answered.

"What?! He was a middle schooler?" Tsuna asked, disbelief.

"Yup. You two should be careful."

"Not you two. This has got nothing to do with us." Tsuna said, holding his hands up.

Misaki frowned slightly as Ryohei let out a yell about how he wished he had won so the guy could be on the boxing team. Kokuyo Middle School, why did that familer? There were quite a few middle schools in Namimori.

"Is this your?"

Misaki looked over at Reborn, who held out a gold pocket watch.

"No, I heard it was found on my chest when they found me." Ryohei said.

Reborn opened it. The minute hand was on the twelve while hour hand was on the five.

" _Weird, there is no ticking or anything. I wonder if it's broken."_ Misaki thought.

"By the way, I haven't told Kyoko what really happened. She tends to worry too much, you know." Ryohei said. "So just go along with my story."

Tsuna blinked confused. He knew that Kyoko was against her brother fighting, but she would understand if it was in self-defense right.

Suddenly the door opened and Kyoko came running in a worried look on her face, rushing over to her brother's side."Onii-chan, what were you doing climbing the chimney of the bathhouse?!"

" _What kind of story is that?"_ Ran through both Tsuna and Misaki's minds.

"Onii-chan, are you sure it just a sprain?" Kyoko asked, worried.

"Yeah." Ryohei said.

Tsuna looked at the siblings in disbelief as Misaki pinched the bridge of her nose. They had to give Ryohei credit for sticking to his story. Either Kyoko was just going along with the story for her brother sake or she believed he got all these injuries. With the attacks, anyone else would assume that he was attacked.

" _Then again some of his injuries could be from a fall."_ Misaki thought as the idol thank them for coming to visit.

"I can't believe Ryohei was attacked." She said as they left the two siblings alone. "He's not part of the Disciplinary committee."

"What is going on?" Tsuna said, frustrated and confused, running his fingers in his hair.

"You aren't the only ones in a panic." Reborn said looking down the hall.

The two of the scared a confused look and walked down. In the lobby was what looked like most of Namimori Student Body. Everyone was talking in hushed and worried voice, all of them had nervous and worried looks on their face. Tsuna looked to his right, into one of the room. In the room was Kenskue Mochida, the kendo club captain, covered with cut and bandage with a oxygen mask on, his eyebrows frowned in pain.

"Mochida senpai!" Tsuna said.

"Oh it's Dame-Tsuna." A student who was by the room said.

"What happened to Mochida-senpai!? Don't tell me.."

They guy nodded."Yeah, he was beat up by the same guys."

"What?!"

"He's not the only one. Since last night, five three-years, four second-years and two first-year students, all non-committee members, were attacked. "He explained.

"Non-committee members attacked?!" Misaki asked, a uneasy feeling growing in her stomach.

"Students from Namichu are being indiscriminately attacked!" The boy said.

"No way!" Tsuna yelled. "Why is something happening?!"

Misaki bit her lip, looking around at the look of the students. Everyone seemed nervous and anxious. Given the situation, it safe to assume no one felt safe. Students started to move out of the way as the vice-chairman of the Displianary committee, Kusakabae-san and another member of the committee walked down the halls. Everyone instantly bowed.

"Still no sign of the chairman?" Kusakabae asked.

"Right, We believe he has found the location of the enemy." The member said. "The destruction of the culprits is only matter a time."

"I see."

"Did you hear that?" The guys said, excitedly once Kusakebae and the other member had passed.

Tsuna nodded,grinning. "Hibari-san went to go deal with the Bad Guys!"

"Hibari-san's invincible! Now we don't have to worry!"

"We're so lucky to be in the same school as Hibari-san!" Tsuna cheered. "We're counting on you, Lord in heaven! Hibari-sama!"

Misaki smiled alittle as everyone in the room cheered. _"Hibari-san is the strongest in Namimori, even the police fear getting on his bad side. He'll take care of this and we'll all be safe."_

There was a slight pop. Misaki looked down and blinked as Reborn picked up something green and wiggling.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Leon's tail fell off."

"A chameleon's tail can fall off?"

"It's an ill omen."

Misaki frowned. The calm before the storm.

~KHR~

"Um excuse me…."

Kuakabae looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

Standing there was a girl with blond hair, her pink eyes full of tears and worry. She was dressed in a dark green jacket and black skirt with lace and ruffles with black lace thigh-high stockings and brown leather combat boots.

"Are you part of Namimori Middle School Disciplinary?" She asked nervously, her voice quivering.

"I am. Is there something wrong?" He asked, dismissing the members he was talking to.

"C-Could you help me find my cousin? H-H-He's part of the Disciplinary Committee. M-My aunt said..T-That he was attacked and I..I.." The girl bit her lip, trying to hold back her sobs. "I..I just…T-They said it was and I…

"It's alright. Just take a deep breath and try to calm down." Kuaskabae said gently, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm the Vice-Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee. What is your cousin's name?"

"Tetsuya Kusakabe…"

"Wha-"

The girl grabbed his head and slammed his face against her knee.

~KHR~

"I-Is Leon okay? He keep clanging." Tsuna asked as Leon kept shifting into random items.

"Without his tail, Leon has no control over his shape-shifting memory." Reborn explained.

"What's with that?!"

"Is his tail going to grow back?" Misaki asked, takeing a sip of her water bottle.

Before Reborn could answer, a doctor yelled at everyone to move out of the way. Everyone started to panic when they saw who was on the gurney.

"It's the Dispciplinary Committee vice-chairman,Kusakabe-san!"

"I heard he was beat up right outside the horspital!"

" _No way….Hibari-san should've dealt with those guys already…"_ Tsuna thought. _"Could he have…"_

"Tsuna…" Misaki looked at him with a worried look, having the same thoughts as him

"Hibari is invincible, there is no way he could have lost." Tsuna reassured her, though his tone was a little unsure.

"Take care of Leon for a sec."

Misaki blinked confused as Reborn threw a space ship shaped Leon into her hands. "Huh?"

"Reborn?" Tsuna called after the hitman.

Reborn hoped up on to gurney and on to Kusakabe's chest. He reached in his jacket and pulled out a gold pocket watch, opening it. He jumped off and started at the watch as the nurses pushed the gurney into the elevator. Misaki and Tsuna walked over to him, confused.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked as Leon shifted into a rice cooker.

"There's no mistaking it." Reborn said, looking at the time on the watch. "There are picking a fight with you,Tsuna."

"Huh?"Tsuna asked nervously. "What do you mean they are picking a fight with me?"

"This."

Misaki and Tsuna stared at the watch confused.

"Is there something special about this pocket watch?" Tsuna asked. "It's not moving. Is it broken?"

"They guy that they just brought in, Kusakabe, had it on him." Reborn explained, pulling another watch out of his pocket."And this is the one that was on Ryohei Sasagawa."

"They are the same kind of pocket watch." Misaki said.

" I heard that there was similar pocket watch found on the guy that were beaten up before that. With the hands pointed at six's o'clock"

"Six, five, four…"Tsuna said.

Misaki felt an uneasy drop in her stomach. "It's a countdown…"

"What?!"

"That's when it hit me. Take look at this." Reborn said, handing Tsuna a list of some sort.

"A ranking list of strongest fighters at Namimori Middle School? What is this about?" Tsuna asked.

"You are slow." Reborn said, Misaki giggling at the slight at the pout on her best friends face. "The people who were attacked are on this list."

"Eh? You're right."

Looking over Tsuna's shoulder, Misaki felt her heart stop as she recognized the hand-writing. "This is…."

"One of Futa's."

"What?!" The teen yelled.

"The mafia has a code of silences, Omerta. It's a law that forbids Mafiosi from sharing their organization secrets from outsiders." Reborn explained, as Leon who had shifted into a mini Futa. "Futa's rankings are top-level organizarional secret. Civilians have no idea they exist."

"So then the only people Futa would be able to give this to would be…"Misaki said slowly, looking at Leon-Futa worried.

Reborn nodded. Misaki bit her lip, anger and worry welling up insider. She felt anger towards the bastard who did this and worry for Futa. He already had people after him, for someone to use him for this, just made her blood boil.

"So wait, If Kusakabe-san was fourth, then number three is next." Tsuna said, instantly looking at the paper. "Third, third. No way!"

"You know you shouldn't tell him he is below him. He might have a heart attack." Misaki couldn't help saying as she looked at the paper.

"This isn't the time to joke!"Tsuna yelled before looking at the hitman." Reborn, what are we going to do?!"

"We're in a bad situation." Reborn said, as he held out his hand for Leon. "You two go. I need to check something out."

"WHAT? US!?"

~KHR~

Gokudera paused from the game he was playing on his cell phone and looked around. _"Whats going on? A bunch of people aren't here…"_

His eye drifted to Tsuna and Misaki's desk. _"Neither is Juudaime or Ishikaway…"_

He looked back at his phone and frowned as a message popped up,say it was going to die in fifteen second. He let out a sigh hand stood up.

"My phone is dead. I'm going home." He said,swing his back over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

"Hold on Gokudera. You were late!" The teacher yelled after the sliverette.

Yamamoto raised his head. "Lunch time already?"

"Yamamoto! Try staying awake in class instead of falling asleep all the time!" The teacher scolded as the baseball player let out a yawn stretching.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Yamamoto looked around the room tiredly. _"The others aren't here?"_

He let out a yawn, resting his chin in his hand. Within a few minutes he was back asleep.

~KHR~

" _I have to tell him. This is bad. Very Bad."_ Tsuna thought as he and Misaki ran towards the school.

There was a bang. The two teens looked up and saw a net coming towards them. Misaki speed up, managing to get out of the way. Tsuna wasn't so lucky as he got caught in the net.

"Tsuna!" Misaki yelled, sliding to a stop. "Are you okay?!"

"We did it!"

"Huh?!" Misaki looked at Haru, Lambo and I-pin in disbelief.

"We caught Tsuna-san!" Haru said proudly.

"What are you doing?!" Tsuna asked as Misaki ran back to them.

"And where the hell did you guys get a net cannon?!" Misaki yelled.

"I heard about your school being targeted and that's dangerous, so I figured you wouldn't get attacked if we got you first." Haru explained happily. "As for the net cannon, Lambo-chan had it!

Misaki rolled her eyes as she started to untangle Tsuna. Of course Lambo would have it, he probably had it stuffed somewhere in the black hole on his head, along with the other stuff.

"That doesn't make senses!" Tsuna yelled frustrated. "I don't' have time to play around!"

Haru pouted. "I'm not playing around! Haru is very serious!"

"Tsuna-san is very secure!" I-pin said.

"Tsuna, You look like a bagworm." Lambo laughed.

"JUST UNTIE ME!"

~KHR~

A bowling ball raced down the lane before crashing in to a bunch of pins and bottles. A spiky blond haired teen with amber eyes and a scar across his face smirked.

"It only took you a twelve tries to get a strike, Ken."

He snarled at the blond hair girl. "I'd like to see you try that,Lu. By the way I heard blood is a bitch to get out ."

The girl rolled her eyes before looking back at her book. She could care less about her stockings, she could easily get a new pair.

"So how did it go, Mukuro-san?" Ken asked. "With Namichu boss. Sparrow, duck or whatever boy."

"He wasn't the one. He is currently resting in the other room." Mukuro said.

Lu looked at the red and blue eyed teen. "Is he still alive?"

The smirk on Murkuo's face told her all she need to know.

"By the way, where's Chikusa?" Mukuro asked.

"Kakipi went to hunt the the third-place guy. He says he was getting sick of this whole thing, so he might not be able to hold himself back." Ken said gleefully.

Mukuro smirked. "I can understand how he feels. We are having quite a bit of trouble finding the right guy."

The sound of a book closing with a snap drew there attention to the girl. Mukuro raised an eyebrow was she stood up and walked off.

"Where are you going, Luchia?" He asked.

The girl looked over her shoulder at him. "I need some air. The smell of this place and Ken is giving me a headache.

Mukuro chuckled as Ken yelled after her that he took a bath yesterday. Lucia walked down the hall, her footstep echoing throughout the hall. She paused, looking into one of the rooms.

"You can come out." She said, quietly.

Futa peaked out of the room, his eyes dead and lifeless.

"You want to go for a walk with me?" She asked gently.

The two of them stood there for a minute or so before the boy nodded slightly. As the two of them walked towards the entrances, Luchia couldn't help but feel the guilt welling in her chest. She had to wonder if the other felt at least a little guilty as she did, well maybe Ken and Chikusa. Sure, this was all part of Mukuro's plan and they were all for it, but she still feel upset for dragging a kid into this. Sure he was the ranking prince that every member of the Mafia wanted at their side, but he was still a kid. He should be worried about school, not if people are going to kidnap him everywhere he went.

" _Say's the girl who kidnapped him."_ Luchia thought, wincing to herself.

Her thoughts different her life might have been like if _that_ hadn't happened to them. Maybe she would be a different person, maybe the others would be different and they could go to school like normal kids. Maybe she would be still have her brother at her side…

She sighed softly to herself, reaching up and playing with her shell locket. _"I hope we find this guy soon…I want the Mafia to pay.."_

~KHR~

"Dame it." Misaki growled slightly as she got flipped her phone shut.

After getting Tsuna untangled, Misaki tried to call Gokudera, only for it to tell them that he was either out of ranged or turned off.

"Of course the one time I need to get a hold of him, we can't reached his cell!" Tsuna yelled, gripping his head.

"Ah, Namichu students." A girl whispered as her and her friend walked past. "Just ignore them and keep walking."

"We don't want to get involved in that stuff." Her friend said.

"That's how we're being viewed?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"Well when most of the student body gets beaten up and hospitalized, I pretty sure other will stay away." Misaki grumbled.

"Did you hear about what's going on over in the shopping district?"

"Someone from from Nami is fighting someone from Kokuyo."

The two of them looked at each other before they ran towards the shopping district. Both of them prayed that they we're weren't too late. The sound of explosions made them run faster.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna yelled as they saw the silverette, sitting on the ground.

He was covered in small cuts and his clothes was slightly singed, but other than that he looked alright.

"Juudaime! What are you doing here?" Gokudera asked surprised.

"We heard about that the guys behind the attack where after you." Tsuna explained.

"So you came here?"

Misaki rolled her eye with a smiled as Gokudera bowed on his knee, telling Tsuna how honored he was. She could almost see the loyal dog in him wagging his tail happily. Suddenly she felt something inside of her scream to run.

"Gokudera, you took care of him right…"

He shot her a look, before looking over his shoulder. "Yeah he is should be laying over there…"

The three of looked over at the smoking spot, expecting to see the guy laying there. Instead, all they saw was the singed ground.

"He's gone."

"You saved me the trouble."

The three of them instantly looked to the voice. Standing there was a teen coved in blood, holding two yoyo. Even though he was teen, he had this feel to him that just screamed danger. Misaki tensed up as she saw his hand twitched slightly. Misaki raised her arms and closed her eyes waiting for the pain as the boys raised his left hand. The scent of blood filled the air, only she didn't feel the pain. Opening her eye, Misaki felt her heart stop and her throat tighten.

Standing infront of her and Tsuna was Gokudera, his shirt slowly turning red.

* * *

Star: End! I hope you guys like it! So here are the characters you guys can asked.

Tsuna

Misaki

Gokudera

Yamamoto

Mukuro

Luchia

Hideaki

I'm going to do the special chapter after the Kokuyo arc. Until then, I'm excited to what you guys have to ask. *waves*


	10. Kokuyo Arc: Wounded Friends!

Star: Hey guy I'm sorry for the wait. It's been a busy past few weeks and I haven't been feeling so good. As usual I only own my idea's and characters.

* * *

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked as he and Misaki stared at the silverette.

"Juudiaime…run please.." Gokudera said weakly before falling to the ground.

The two of them intastly knelt next to him, Misaki instantly took of her jacket as Tsuna shook him. She went to roll him over, but stopped when she saw the small sliver needles in chest. With those in his chest, if she applying any pressure would push the needles in deeper and might puncture a lung or his heart.

" _At this rate…"_ Misaki started panicking as the blood stains slowly got darker.

Misaki looked up nervously as the Kokuyo student took swaying steps towards her and Tsuna. Neither one of them could move, even as their minds yelled at them to get out of there, their legs refused to move.

"Let's end this quickly." He said, holding up this yoyo.

Scared, Misaki closed her eyes tightly. Suddenly, she felt someone throw themselves against her, she let out a painful hiss as her skin scarped against the pavement. Misaki looked back and saw Yamamoto grinning at them.

"Great steal huh? It got you two out of the way in time."

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said surprised while Misaki smiled at him.

"I was passing by when I heard the commotion. So I deiced to check it out." The baseball player said, his face turning serious as he looked over at Gokudera. "Looks like I was right."

A slight shiver ran down Misaki's back at the rage in Yamamoto's eyes as he looked at the Kokyuo student. She had never seen the baseball player get mad, even over little things.

"You're in the way." The Yoyo user said, throw his yoyo at them.

In a flash, Yamamoto reached back and pulled out his bat, which instantly turned into a swords and sliced the yoyo.

"When did Yamamoto start carrying around his bat?!" Tsuna yelled.

"I see." The Kokyuo student said, pushing up his glasses. "You're from Namimori Middle School, Class 1-A, seat number 15, Takakshi Yamamoto."

"So what if I am?" Yamamoto asked, narrowing his eyes.

" _That's right, Yamamoto is ranked second in Namichu fighting strength ranking."_ Misaki thought, looking between the two of them.

"Hey, what are you kids doing?!"

Misaki looked down towards the officers and adults running towards them. Part of her wanted to relived, but this was no ordinary fight that they were going to break up.

"You're Ken or Lu's target. I don't want to fight you." The glass wearing teen said as he turned and walked slowly down the street.

Tsuna and Misaki let out a sigh of relief before the remembered about the condition of their friend.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you okay?!"

"Gokudera. Wake up!" Yamamoto said, shaking him little.

"Gokudera, handing in there!"

~KHR~

"Why is Hayato in the hospital?" Bianchi asked.

" _I think the real question is why did we bring him to the school instead of the hospital?"_ Misaki thought, holding her nose, trying not to smell the poison fruit the pink haired woman brought in her gift basket.

Shamal rush from behind the curtain, puckering his lips."Bianchi-cha-"

The teens flinched as the woman angrily kicked him in the face.

"Get lost." She growled.

Shamal ran his fingers in his hair, the imprint of Bianchi's foot glowing red on his face. "Why? I'm letting him stay here as a favor to Reborn."

"I'll take care of Hayato. If you're not going to help, stay out of my way." Bianchi said protectively.

"Bianchi.." Tsuna said.

"If you kick me out, He'll surely croak." Shamal said seriously.

"He's right.." Tsuna said while Yamamotot laughed.

Misaki hid her smile behind her hand as Bianchi turned her attention to the baseball player, who tried to make up an excuse. Tsuna looked at Gokudera before he left the room. Misaki watched as he closed the door, biteing her lip slightly before looking at the silverette. There was no doubt in her mind that Tsuna felt guilty for Gokudera ending up like this, they were after him and the one connected to him. Maybe if she had done something…

" _ **There wasn't much you could have done, Misa..."**_

Misaki blinked. That voice.. _"Mari?"_

" _ **You two can't blame yourselves. Gokudera was protecting you two. Neither of you could have handled him."**_

"Misaki?"

The redhead blinked. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay? I mean your arm and leg?" Yamamoto asked, pointing to said limbs.

Misaki looked at her right arm. The skin around her elbow and slightly under her sleeve were all scratched up, tiny drops of blood peaking from the cuts. She looked at the side of her leg and saw the same along the side of her legs.

"I'm fine. It's just a little brush burn from when you pulled us out of the way. Thanks by the way."

"I can patch you up, cutie." Shamal said, smiling flirtatiously at the girl.

Misaki gave a nervous smile. "No thanks. I'll clean it up when I get home. I'm gonna check on Tsuna."

Misaki walked over to the door, raiseing an eye brow at the sound of Reborn and her best friend freaking out. She stepped out in to the hall and looked at the two of them.

"Are you saying they are Mafiosi?" Tsuna asked.

"No. They are Ex-Mafiosi." Reborn said.

"Do I wanna know why you two are making so much noise?" She asked sliding the door closed behind her.

"Misaki!"

"I found out about the people behind the attacks. They are recent broke out of a Mafia prison two weeks ago. The kid behind it was a kid named Mukuro. He broke out with three of his men and supposedly came to japan. It just so happens ten days ago, four students transferred to Kyokuyo Middle School."

"That doesn't sound some random coincident." Misaki said. "Let me guess, the leader took over Kyokuyo?"

The smirk on Reborn's face told her she had hit the mark.

~KHR~

"Sounds like one of them is back." Luchia said as she stared out the window.

"That you, Chikusa?" Mukuro asked.

The blond looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened slightly as the teen collapsed on the floor.

"Looks like he found his guys. "Mukuro said, smirking.

"Kakipi, you back?" Ken asked as he walked into to the room. "Oh Man look at you! You got blown to bits.

Ken kneeled next to the beat up body of his friend, grinning. "You definitely got cooked rare, rare. You look delicious."

Luchia scrunched up her nose in disgust as Ken wiped away his saliva. She walked over and kicked the blond in the butt. Ken stood up and glanced at her, snarling.

"What was that for?!"

"Don't you dare bite him." She said annoyed.

"She's right Ken."

The two of them looked over at their leader. A smile spreading across his face. "He's just passed out. He'd never come back without information of some kind on the Vongola. Let's wait for him to wake up."

~KHR~

"Ugh, what's going to happen to me?" Tsuna asked, gripping his hair.

"You'll just have to defeat Mukuro and his gang." Reborn said.

"Don't be stupid! There is no way I can beat them!"

"No matter what you say, you are going to have to."

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"There is a letter for him." Reborn explained, pulling out a letter.

"From who?" Tsuna asked, a unsettling feeling pooling in his stomach.

"Vongola Ninth."

"What?! The ninth boss?!" Tsuna yelled.

Reborn opened the letter. "To my Beloved Vongola X: Reborn has kept me informed of your growth and maturation. I believe it is now time for you to take the next step. Here are your orders: You are to capture the escaped prisoners, Mukuro and his men, and rescue the hostage. I wish you the best of luck."

Misaki bit her lip and looked nervously over at her best friend, who was freaking out. There was no way he was going to be able to back out of this.

" _ **You need to go with him."**_

" _What?!"_

" _ **He needs you support."**_

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

Misaki blinked as Tsuna took off down the hall. She looked down at the hitman and raised an eyebrow at him.

"The ninth said that if he doesn't do this, he will be branded a traito-"

"I don't need to hear the rest." Misaki sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm pretty sure the rest is along the lines of he will be killed. I better go after him."

Reborn watched as Misaki ran in the direction his student had run offen. A small smirk danced on his lip at the faint glimmer in her eyes.

It was only a matter of time.

~KHR~

"Tsuna!"

The teen paused and turned around. "Misaki, what are you doing?"

"Looking for you." Misaki said, slightly out of breath. "You shouldn't be by yourself."

Tsuna gripped his bag strap a little tighter. Ryohei and Gokudera had already gotten hurt because of him, he could never forgiver himself if anything happened to Misaki. Misaki sighed and flicked his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tsuna asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I'll be fine."

"Huh?"

Misaki gave him a reassuring smile, despise the slight fear she had inside. "You don't have to worry about me. I told you, no matter what I'm going to stand by you."

"But this is crazy. I don't want anything to do with the mafia. But at this rate…"

"Run all you like, they'll just keep coming after you."

The two flinched before they looked towards the voice.

"Reborn!"

"Are he isn't a ninja instead of a hitman?" Misaki asked, trying to figure out how he suddenly just appears out of nowhere.

"And don't forget what they've done to try and find you." Reborn said crossing his arms onto of the wall.

Tsuna's thoughts instantly drifted to Kyoko,Ryohei and Gokudera, as well as the other people who had been hurt all because they were trying to find him.

"W-Well…I think what they are doing is weird. Getting everyone on involved, Mukuro makes me mad!" Tsuna said, before his gaze shifted down."But..Hibari hasn't come back yet. There is no way a loser like me could possibly defeat them. It's impossible."

"First off, you aren't loser. " Misaki said, giving him a look before smiling. "Second, you won't be doing this alone. I'm going with you."

"What?!" Tsuna shook his head. "No way, I can't let you! Hideaki will kill me!"

"If the others are going, I don't see a reason I can't go."

Misaki smiled at the confused look he gave her and pointed behind him. Blinking, Tsuna turned around, his eye widening at the person running towards them. The person stop and grinned at them, pointing his thumb at himself.

"Take me with you, Juudaime." Gokudera said.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"I'm going to rip that guy's throat out."

"Are you sure you should be moving around?" Tsuna asked.

"That? It's just a fleash wound."

"Of course it is." Misaki said, rolled her eye as the bomber swayed slightly.

"I'm coming with you too, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, once he caught up to them.

"Yamamoto!"

"The kid filled me in. Our school's pretend Mafia war's is getting out of hand, huh?"

" _You're so clueless, Yamamoto."_ Tsuna thought, amazed by the cluelessness of his friend.

"I'm going to."

The teens looked behind them at Bianchi. "I'm worried about Hayato."

Misaki let out a nervous giggle as Goukdera fell to the ground, twitching. _"I think that might cause some more problem_."

"All right, we've gathered our forces for the assault." Reborn said, getting everyone to look at him. "We already know where their hideout is. The hostage is probably there are well."

"Hostage?" Tsuna asked.

"Someone you know very well."

~KHR~

"Fuuta?"

Luchia let out a sigh from her spot against the door frame. She had been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes with avail.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked.

The boy just stared at his book. Luchia sighed, it was pointless. She turn around and was about to walk away, when she heard him ask something.

"When can I go home?..."

Pushing down the feelings of guilt at the tiredness in his voice, Luchia looked over her shoulder before walking away. Once she was far enough away, she punched the wall, ignoring the pain that shot up her arm.

"You shouldn't injure yourself before the party has started."

Her pink eyes instantly locked with red and blue eyes. "I'm ambidextrous, besides this is barely a scratch."

"Kufufu,I should hope so." Mukuro said playfully. "I would hate for you to get hurt before you could entertain our guest."

Luchia rolled her eyes as she flexed her fingers. She walked towards Mukuro and was about to pass him when he said something that stopped her cold.

"I hope you aren't having a change of heart, Lu-chan." He said, smiling as her whole body tensed up. "I thought you would want fight the number two fighter. After all, you will be using Spina. Could it be because of the ranking prince?"

His smile grew as cold steel pressed up against his neck. Both of them knew she wouldn't do anything, no matter how much he got under her skin.

"He is a kid." Luchia said, her voice as cold as ice.

"As were you, but that didn't stop him. That didn't stop them from what they did to us."

Luchia said nothing as she pulled her dagger away from his neck and slip back in the holster attached to her thigh. She gave Mukuro on last look from the corner of her eye before continuing down the hall. Her hand reached up and grabbed her locket.

" _Leo….i'm sorry…"_

~KHR~

"Oh Tsu-kun. You're changing into you favorite clothes to go out?" Nana asked when she passed by Tsuna room.

"Yeah, kind of.."Tsuna said.

"Tsuna, you ready?" Misaki called as she came upstairs.

"Oh Misa-chan? You too?" Nana asked, seeing the girl in a light blue button up, green cargo pants and a maroon and grey hoddie she wore. "Maybe you two should stay in. I heard that another Namichu student was attacked today."

" _And we are going to go the base of the guy's responsible for it."_ The two teens through nervously.

"We'll be fine Nana." Misaki said, shifting stap of her bag on her shoulder. "I told the guys that I would show them some parkor moved."

Nana blinked then smiled. "I see. Maybe you can teach Tsu-kun how to do that."

Just then Lambo and I-pin came running in. Tsuna looked at them and Misaki giggled at the slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Tsuna-san safely returned." I-pin.

"Tsuna. Are you going to become a bagworm again?" Lambo asked, smugly.

"No!"

Lambo stuck his tongue out and wiggles it at Tsuna." Stupid Tsuna." He said before turning to Nana."Mama, Lambo-san is going to run an errand!"

Nana smiled. "Oh, thanks you."

"I'm gonna by cotton candy with the extra money!" Lambo said.

"I-pin will help to!"

" _Those guys sure have it easy…."_ Tsuna sighed. _"I really miss the life I used to have before all this. I wonder if I'll be able to go back to that when this is all over…"_

"I-pin." Reborn said as the two children were about to run out of the room.

"Hey Tsuna, did you see a pair of tan fingerless gloves?" Misaki asked as I-pin hopped on Tsuna's desk and listen as Reborn whispered something in her ear.

"I think Mom did. I don't know what she did with them, you'll have to ask her."

Misaki nodded and went to look for Nana. She found the woman in her room putting away some clothes. When she asked, Nana through for a moment before frowning.

"Sorry, Misa-chan, I haven't seen them. What do you need them for?"

Misaki flinched slightly and rubbed the back of her head. "I told the guys I would show them some parkour moved."

While she was smiling and nodding on the outside, Nana was rolling her eyes on the inside. While Misaki had gotten her father athletic ability, she also inherited his horrible lying skills. Granted Nana already knew where they were going and while she was completely against it, there was nothing she could do to stop them without question arising.

"I see. Okay then." Misaki said.

"Ah Misa-chan."

The girl peaked back in the room. "Yes?"

Nana stood up and walked over to her closest. She grabbed a small wooden box from the top shelf. After staring at it for a few second, she walked over to Misaki and held it out to her. Confused, Misaki took the box and stared at it. It was a simple wooden box with a sliver clasp. She opened the box and looked up at Nana confused before looking back in the box.

Inside, resting on red velvet lining of the box, was a pair of black leather, fingerless gloves. On the back of the hands was a sliver emblem with the words 'Tutore' engraved in them.

"They were your mom's." Nana said, smiling when the girl looked at her in surprised. "She used them for a lot a things. I know it's not the same as the parkour stuff you do, but it better the nothing."

"Can I really use them?" Misaki asked, tracing the metal on the back.

Nana nodded. A bright smile spread across Misaki face as she took them out of the box. She handed Nana the box before slipping her hands into them. She flexed her fingers a few times, feeling the leather shift against her hand.

" _I don't feel any wear at all."_ Misaki though.

"Misaki, come one!"

"Coming!" Misaki called out before giving Nana a hug." Thank you."

Nana smiled and returned the hug. "Just be careful."

Misaki nodded before pulling away to catch up with the other, Nana waving after her. Once the girl was out of sight and she heard the door close, the woman let out a sigh. She walked over to her jewelry box on her dresser and opened it. Her eyes fell on a red jeweled ring. She picked up the ring and stared at it before she slip it on her middle finger, it fitting like it had l

" _Emi…watch over them…"_ Nana asked silently, pressing her lip lightly against the jewel.

~KHR~

"It's quite." Bianchi said.

"Since the new town's been around, cars rarely come this way." Reborn said.

"This is it." Tsuna said.

They stood infront of the gate and looked at the mess inside. Plants were over run and the buildings looked like they had seen better days.

"Kind of creepy." Tsuna said, Misaki nodding in a agreement.

"Is it abandoned?" Gokudera asked.

"It used to be a multi-purpose recreational retreat called the Kokuyo Center." Reborn explained.

"That's right. We used to come here as kids." Tsuna said, remembering how Taichi and Nana would bring them here when Haruka and her kids would come to vist.

Misaki nodded, smiling little. "Yeah, they used to have karaoke, Movie Theater, even a little zoo and the hell house..." Her smile shifted to a frown at the last part.

"Hell house?" Yamamoto asked. "What was that?"

Tsuna gave Misaki a worried look as she flinced and crossed her arms. "It was a mirror maze. We used to go in it with Hediaki and his brother and race each other to the end." He explained. "But one time…"

"My cousin Ryoichi thought it would be funny and left me in the maze by myself. Unfortunately, they had power surge and the light went out." Misaki said, remembering how scared she got it when it suddenly dark.

"But it's all gone now." Bianchi said.

" _Still has its effects._ "Misaki thought, rubbing her arm.

"Since you have been here before, you can lead the way,Tsuna." Reborn said.

"What?! But that was years and years ago!" Tsuna argued.

Gokudera looked at the lock. "Well, the lock is completely rusted. They aren't coming in or out this way."

Misaki turned her head and looked at the wall, a grin spreading across her face. "Well, I know one way to get in."

They shared a confused look as Misaki walked to the other side of the street. She turned around and after making sure she was lined up right, she took ran straight towards it. They watch as Misaki ran up the wall and pull herself up with ease.

Yamamoto whistled as the girl dropped on the other side. "That amazing, Misaki."

"It's just a basic wall run." Misaki said, rubbing her fingertips against her palm.

"Well, you got in but how are we supposet to?" Gokudera asked annoyed.

"Leave that to me." Bianchi said, holding up a pinkish-purple rice cake. "Poison cooking: Solvent sakura rice cake!"

While the other melted the lock, Misaki looked around. Something just didn't feel right, like they were being watched.

Once Tsuna and the others broke the lock, they walked deeper in the Center. As they walked, Misaki started to remembered bit and pieces of the trips they took there.

"I wonder if they will ever deiced to redo this place." She wondered out loud.

"There were plans to renovations, but two years, there was a massive typhoon that cause a mudslide." Reborn explained. "Its highly unlikely that they will do anything soon."

"I guess…Huh?" Misaki looked around. "Ne, Tsuna shouldn't the Glass-domed Zoo be around here?"

Tsuna looked around. "Yeah."

"There's nothing like that here. You two must be mistaken."Bianchi said.

"Sis!" Gokudera said, slightly shocked by her bluntness.

"What's this?" Yamamoto asked, kneeling down to get a better look at the mark. "It looks like a paw print..."

"Head up." Reborn said, everyone tensing up.

Before they could react, something busted from the ground and lunged at Yamamoto. The baseball player managed to get out of the way in time, falling on to his back. Suddenly the ground caved in under him.

"Yamamoto!" Misaki yelled as he fell, the animal or whatever jumping in the hole after him.

"What was that?" Tsuna asked as the all gathered around the hole and peered down into it.

"It looked like a person..." Gokudera said.

"What happened to Yamamoto?!" Tsuna asked worried.

"He fell." Bianchi answered, Misaki couldn't help but roll her eyes at the obvious answer.

"Tsuna and Misaki's memory is correct. The zoo is buried below the dirt." Reborn said.

"What?! So we're on the roof!?" Tsuna asked.

"Yamamoto, you okay?" Misaki called down to him.

"You alive, baseball freak?" Gokudera asked, getting a whack in the back of the head from the redhead.

Yamamoto sat up, wincing as he rubbed his head. He looked up and gave them a grin. "I wasn't expecting that."

"It's not funny!" Gokudera yelled down at him.

Just then, Tsuna noticed something moving in the shadows towards Yamamoto. "Yamamoto! There something down there!

Yamamoto turned his head and looked into golden eyes, a growl echoing through the dome.

"What is that? An animal?" Tsuna asked.

"We can't help him from all the way up here." Reborn.

"No way! Then Yamamoto…!"

The shadow stood on two legs. "Welcome Takashi Yamamoto. Kakipi is still out, Lu is in one of her moods and I have no orders. It's been really boring, but here my prey shows up…" He said, slowly walking into the light, reveling a teen with spiky blond hair and gold eyes with a scar across his nose." Heh, I'm super happy about that."

"Huhz? It's a person." Tsuna said,confused.

"That's a Kokuyo uniform. Is he with the other guys?" Gokudera asked.

"No, he is just some random student who knows the guy who attack you and just jumped out to attack Yamamoto. There is no way he is one of them." Misaki said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

The blond looked up at them and smirked. "You guys his friends? Gimmie a minute. I'll come up for you next."

" _He looks like a kid,but…"_ Misaki thought nervously, shifting her gaze to Yamamoto as he let out a laugh.

"You really sounded like a dog. Was that some kind of impression?" He asked.

A look of disbelief fell across Tsuna and the others face, either Yamamoto had a concussion or he was more oblivious as then they thought.

"Are you a retart or something? Well who care." The blond said, grinning.

He ran at Yamamoto who moved out of the way, but he didn't stop, jumping in the air, brining something to his mouth. There was a small click and the blond features changed slight, becoming more animal like as he jump from one wall to the next.

"Dinner time!" He yelled, lunging at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto pulled out his bat to block, but it was useless as the blond bit into, breaking the blade with ease.

"Yamamoto's Bat!" Tsuna yelled as one ended of the blade flew across the room and imbedded itself in the wall.

The blond jumped back and landed in a crouch. Pieces of the blade fell from his mouth.

"Next time, I'll rip out your throat." He said gleefully.

"Is this guy even human?!" Tsuna yelled.

Yamamoto sigh. "I get it." He said, looking at the broken handled in his hand. "When you're playing mafia, there's no reason to hold back in a fight." His eye narrowing as he looked at his opponent with a smirk. "That's the rule, right?"

Tsuna looked at the baseball player, surprised by his sudden seriousness. "He's not scared. He's actually…."

"He may not look it, but he is actually tough." Reborn explained. "He's also really pissed about his bat being broken."

"Remind me never to get on his bad side." Misaki said.

"Can I ask you something before we fight?" Yamamoto asked, taking of his bat carrier. His face instantly changed from serious to one that reminded Misaki of a curious puppy. "You seem different. When did you change?"

A slap echoed from above as Misaki's palm gave her forehead a lovely smack.

"He _is_ a retart." The blond said in disbelief. He stood up and smirked at Yamamoto, slowly walking towards him like a predator. "Well, whatever. Guess I'll tell you. You know how you can change a game by putting in a different cartridge?"

He held up three different times of teeth, grinning. "That's how this works too. Change the cartridge…." He pulled out the current teeth, the animal features instantly disappearing, and put in a new set." And I can take on the abilities of various animals."

They watched as his body shifted, the muscles in him and upper body expanding until he resembled some type of gorilla.

"No way. That's impossible."Tsuna said in disbelief.

Misaki winced as Yamamoto was thrown across the room.

Gokudera pulled out his dynamites. "I can't take this any longer."

"Don't. If you take out the building, Yamamoto will be buried alive." Reborn said.

"Then what should we do?" Misaki asked as the blond switched animal, this time to a wolf.

Yamamoto looked around, trying to find him. It was way too dark to see anything.

"With his sword broken, he's at a huge disadvanatage." Bianchi said.

"That's not the only thing. He's trying to protect his body. Like he doesn't want to get hurt." Reborn added.

"You keep dodging. Are you trying to make this a test of endurance?" The teen teased.

"It's not that. It's just there are more important things than playing Mafia." Yamamoto explained, scratching his cheek

Tsuna felt his stomach drop slightly as he remembered the upcoming baseball tournament. Yamamoto had been picked as one of the regulars for the tournament and been practicing extra hard for the game. If he got hurt, there was no way he would be able to play.

"Oh no, what should we do?!" He asked, panicking as he watch Yamamoto dodge the swipes. Tsuna closed his eyes tightly, guilt slowly swelling up inside him. "I shouldn't have brought him here!"

"If you're that worried, get down there."

Tsuna blinked confused for a brief second before he let out a scream as he was pushed down. The two below looked over at him confused.

"Tsuna!" Misaki called out before she looked at the hitman. "What the Hell, Reborn!"

"What did you to that, Reborn-san?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Shut up and watch."

"Ouch.." Tsuna winced as he sat up.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

"What, more prey?" The blond asked before grinned and turned to the brunette." He looks weaker. I guess, I'll take him first. Time to eat!"

Tsuna screamed as blond advance toward him. A rock flew and hit the blond in the back of the head. He stopped and glanced back at Yamamoto, who was throwing a rock up and down.

"I'm your opponent right?" He asked cheerfuly. He caught the rock and smirked. "Bring it. I'll hit you with this and make it game over."

"A challenge." The blond said, taking out his teeth. "Sounds fun. I guess I'll show you what I'm like when I fight seriously too."

The teen put a new set of teeth, spots, fang and claws instantly growing, and ran at Yamamoto full speed.

"So fast!" Tsuna yelled.

"Missed!" The teen said as he dodged the rock with ease. "You're mine!" He yelled as he bit into Yamamoto's arm.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled in horror as blood drip onto the floor.

"Same…to you!"

The blond's eyes widened for a split second before he let out a yelp as Yamamoto smacked him hard with the butt of his sword, getting him to let go and fall back, knocked out. Yamamoto let out a pained sigh as he fell to one knee, gripping his wounded arm.

"He was going to let him have the arm from the stop.." Gokudera said.

"Not bad.." Bianchi added as Misaki let out sigh of relief.

"Now I'm really glad I brought all this first aid stuff." She said, placing her hand on the messenger bag.

"Your arm….you did that to save me." Tsuna said before he closed his eyes tightly. "Yamamoto I'm sorry! It's all my fault! I forgot about the baseball tournament and.."

"Hey, don't give me that. There is nothing more important then friends, right?" Yamamoto said, smiling.

"Yamamoto…"

"Besides this isn't enough to keep me out of the tournament." He said, holding up his arm, opening and closing his hand.

"Guys!"

The two of them looked up.

"We're gonna pull you up now." Misaki yelled down to them.

While they pulled the two of them out, somewhere on the other side of the park, Luchia stared out of a window, leaning against the back of the couch.

"It seems that our guests have arrived." Mukuro said, a mischief smile spreading across.

Luchia smiled as she ran her fingers along the metal handle at her side.

Now the real fun can begin.

* * *

Star: *hides behind a couch* and done! I'm sorry if the ending isn't the best, like I said it's been a busy week. My sister's graduation party if this weekend and my mom has been asking me to help make the list of what we need and stuff. I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget if you have questions for the characters send them in! Later gators!


	11. Kokuyo Arc:Unforeseen Evil Influence!

Star:*lays face down on the couch, mumbling something.*

Misaki: I guess I'm doing the disclaimer. Star only owns her Ocs.

Star: *lifts head* On with the story. *head flops down*

* * *

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked as Misaki wrapped a bandage around Yamamoto's arm.

"Don't' worry about me. I'm good." Yamamoto reassured him.

"It's not too tight?" Misaki asked as she finished wrapping Yamamoto's arm.

The baseball player shook his head. "Nope. Thanks Misaki." He looked at Reborn and smiled sheepishly, holding up the broken bat. "Sorry kid, your bat broke in the fight."

"Don't worry about it." Reborn pulled out a new bat. "I'll give you a spare."

"Oh, Thanks."

"Of course he would have a spare." Tsuna said while Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"You know, at this rate, taking down Mukuro might be easier than we thought, Juudiame." Gokudera said confidently.

"You know, you probably just jinxed us, Gokudera." Misaki said as she put the bandages and peroxide away. "Just because we took down two of his guys doesn't mean he is going to be easy."

"She's right." Reborn said, throwing a picture at them. "Mukuro isn't someone to be taken lightly."

"He's gotten through many close calls and defeated a number of opponents. "He explained as Tsuna picked up the picture and looked at the picture. "This time's no different. He got out of jail just before his death sentences was to be carried out."

"Mukuro Rokudo looks scary!"

Misaki rolled her eyes as she walked over and looked over Tsuna shoulder. "I'm sure his isn't that .."

Tsuna looked over at her confused, while Misaki started widened at the picture. "Misaki?"

"That girl…"

The brunet blinked confused before looking back at the picture. In the photo, next to the animal boy, was a teenage girl around their age with slightly wavy pale blond hair and pink eyes in a white t-shirt and light gray pants. She stared blankly at the camera.

"I Know her. I met her when Fuuta and I went to the store a few weeks ago…" Misaki said, an uneasy feeling washing over.

~KHR~

"If it isn't the prima bi-."

Mukro smirked as the red-haired girl flinched as a knife flew past her, imbedding itself in the wall behind her. It seems his prima donna was still upset.

"Is there a reason they're here?" Luchia growled, glancing at the redhead. "I can understand the other four but the harlot?"

"Excuses me?!" The girl shrieked in anger, reaching for her clarinet.

"Now now. Let's not fight among ourselves." Mukuro said, a silent warning hanging in the air.

The girls glanced at each other before Luchia walked over and pulled her knife out of wall. Out of the corner of her eye she looked at the large man, a slight burst of guilt ran through her before it faded. She slip the dagger into the holder on her thigh. She crossed her arms as she stared out the window as Chikusa came to, slightly listening to the conversation between. Her fingers gripped her arm as she heard about Ken.

"Of course that's why they are here." She grumbled under her breath as M.M said that Mukuro pays the best.

Luchia looked over her shoulder at Chikusa. "Since they're here, you can rest some more. We'll probably have to clean up someone mess."

"She is right." Mukuro said. "We'll leave the Vongola to them."

The sound of something hitting the ground drew their attention to Fuuta as he picked up his Ranking book. Luchia gazed back out the window, her anger growing as she heard Mukuro chuckle.

~KHR~

"Hey guys."

Misaki and the others looked back at Tsuna.

"We've been walking for a while, why don't we take a break for a bit?" He suggested.

"That might be a good idea. I'm getting kind of hungry." Yamamoto said, placing his hand on his stomach.

"Why don't we stop for lunch, Juudiame?" Gokudera asked.

"I think I see a place up a head, we can stop." Misaki said, pointing at a group of what looked like stone tables.

They walked over to the tables and Yamamoto took out the tea and sushi from his bag. Misaki took out her water bottle and took a sip, giggling softly as Bianchi got jealous and try to give Tsuna a cup of teal soup with bugs in it. Suddenly, her water bottle started bubbling, heating up. She drop the bottle, let out a surprised yelp as both her water and the cup of soup exploded.

"Is this poison cooking too?!" Tsuna yelled.

"I don't think so." Misaki said, pouting at the melted water bottle. That was a gift from Drew.

A low sound echoed in the air before the food started bubbling up. They instantly ducked for cover as the food and drinks exploded.

"What was that?!" Tsuna asked, panicking.

"We're under attack!" Bianchi replied.

"Yeah but from where?" Misaki peaked up over, only to duck back down again as the drinks exploded. "And what is that sound?"

Gokudera lit a few dynamins and threw them over towards a nearby building.

"That's a lame wepond."

As the smoke cleared they saw a red haired girl with a clarinet sitting on a large piece of rubble.

"I can't see why Kakipi and Ken had such a problem with you." She said,

"That's a Kokuyo Middle School uniform. " Tsuna said.

"Which means.."Yamamoto said, standing up.

"You have got to be the most pathetic Mafiosi I've ever seen." The girl gave them a look like they weren't worth her time.

"What?! You're just some girl in a uniform." Gokudera said annoyed.

"What's wrong with being a girl in a uniform, Gokudera?" Misaki asked slowly, giving him a side glance.

The girl jumped off the rubble. "Don't you dare talk down to me. I'm M.M," She turn her nose up at them, gesturing to her uniform in distast. "And I wouldn't dress like this unless Mukuro commanded me too."

"Mukuro.." Tsuna said.

"So there are more of them.." Gokudera added.

"Anyone else comment on how her name is the name of that candy or how it sounds like some Rappers name." Misaki shrugged as Tsuna gave her a look of disbelief at what just came out of her mouth. "What? It's true."

M.M let out a disappointed sigh. "Man, it saddens me to see all you losers. If I'm gonna stick around someone, Mukuro-chan's the best choice. Men are all about money."

Misaki frowned, crossing her arms as she shifted her weight to one side. "So basically you are just doing this for money. Wow, you sound like some gold digger."

Tsuna face palmed while Yamamoto chuckled nervously and Gokudera snorted.

M.M's eyebrow twitched, this girl ticked her off just like Luchia did. "I'm going to enjoy sending you to the next world and then I can buy all the expensive bag and imported clothes I want."

Misaki deadpanned. "You just proved my point."

"Shut up!"

M.M brought the clarinet to her mouth and played. A loud sound wave rushed at them. Tsuna shrieked as the bottles and food bubbled. They all ducked down, avoiding the hot water and drinks.

"That clarainet's a weapon?!" He asked, crawling away with his hands covering his head.

"What kind of attack is that?" Goukdera asked.

Misaki peaked over the table, but ducked down as another attack came at them. She hissed as some of mushed food hit her cheek. "Whatever it is, it's making the food extremely hot." She said, whipping her cheek.

"I'm too young to die!"Tsuna wailed.

"There is no way we can get closed to her like this." Yamamoto said.

Suddenly Bianchi jump over the table. "I'll go."

"Bianch!." Tsuna examined as he and other looked at her.

"You're mistaken." She said.

"Huh?" M.M blinked.

"Money isn't what's important….It's Love!"

The red head frowned. "What is with this girl? She is pissing me off."

"That clarinet works like a microwave huh?" Bianchi asked, crossing her arms. "It uses sound waves to raise the temperature by vibrating the water particles."

M.M Shrugged. "So what if you figured it out? Yes it dose. The special sound waves from this clarinet vibrate particles to five hundred million rotation per minute. The faster the vibrations of the molecules, the hotter it gets. In other words, if someone get hit by the sound waves, the water molecules in their body will start to boli and…BANG!"

"Seriously?" Yamamoto asked as M.M started laughing.

"That insane." Goukdera frowned.

"Enough chit-chat." Bianchi said. "Here I come!"

"Go ahead! I'll cook your brain before you can get close!" M.M. taunted.

Misaki gaged slightly as the pink haired woman pulled out two large plates of poison food. "Where dose she keep all that?"

"Another lame attack?" M.M asked, smirking slightly as Bianich ran at her. "Burning Vibrato!"

"She is using the food as a shield." Tsuna exclaimed as the poisonous food exploded on the trays but Bianchi kept running.

"She's good but will it hold?" Yamamoto asked.

M.M's eyes wideded slightly as Bianchi got closer.

"That's enough music!" The pink hair woman yelled, throwing the trays.

M.M stopped play, dodging the trays. Seeing an opening, Bianchi pulled out a cake, ready to slam it in the girls face. M.M let out a short scream before smirking, pulling the clarinet apart.

"Thought I'd panic?" She asked, dodging the cake and knocking it out of the woman's hand. "I'm also good at hand-to-hand combat too!"

"Bianchi!" Misaki yelled as Bianchi got sent flying.

M.M laughed. "What were you saying about love? Nothing beats money!" She smirked as Bianchi pushed herself up and glanced at the girl. "Time to finish you off with one last blow."

"Why you.." Misaki growled angrily.

Just as she and Yamamoto were about to go intervene, Gokudera grabbed their wrist. "Hold on. She already touched it."

The two of them shared a confused look before looking at M.M as she brought the clarinet up to her mouth, giggling softly to herself. Suddenly her eyes widened as a horrible taste hit her tongue, her clarinet becoming a mass of purple muss and bugs.

"The clarinet!" Yamamoto exclaimed as the M.M let out a scream.

"Isn't that Bianchi techniques?!" Tsuna asked as Misaki winced slightly.

Gokudera nodded, looking slightly sick himself. "That's right. Everything she touches instantly turn into poison cooking."

"I think I'm gonna be sick.." Misaki groaned. "I feel slightly sorry for her, only slightly."

"This is…impossible." M.M muttered as she fell back, her body twitching.

Bianchi stood up and Misaki was about to ask if she was okay when the woman rushed over to Reborn, who was asleep. "I'm so glad I didn't interrupt your nap." She said.

"When did Reborn get here?" Tsuna asked.

"So, the only reason she was fighting was so that Reborn didn't get woken up?" Gokudera asked.

"Love conquers all." Bianchi said, smirking.

"Bianchi is terrifying." Tsuna said, slightly fearful.

Misaki let out a nervous giggled as she nodded in agreement, making a mental no never to say anything is stronger than love around her. Her eyes drifted over the M.M, who had passed out, a confused frown on her lips. The only girl in the picture of Mukuro's gang was Luchia yet here was another person working for him. Misaki looked over at Tsuna and was about to ask him when a creepy laugh came from behind them. They all turned and saw an old man wearing a Kokuyo uniform, glasses and a bucket hat with a cane. On his shoulder and head were two small yellow birds.

"Glad to see that greedy little snip defeated." He said, smiling.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Tsuna asked

"Now, now calm down." The old man said as he held up a remote. "Take a look over here."

On the wall of the building appeared video feeds. The left one show Haru walking down the street, engrossed in a book with her head phones on while on the right one show Kyoko talking with Hana.

"Your friends are being targeted."

"Kyoko-chan! Haru!"

"Just who are you?! What are you planning?" Gokudera demanded.

"My name is Birds." The man said. "The Video you're seeing is being transmitted from tiny cameras placed on my feathered friends."

They watched Kyoko and Hana stop at the bus stop and Haru walk into one of the park and sit down on one of the benches.

"Huh? What's that?" Tsuna asked, seeing some movement behind them.

Misaki inhaled sharply as they saw two, grey skinned people, move behind the girls. They remind Misaki of a charater from a horror game Lucas made her play with him.

"Oh so you've spotted them." Bird smiled. "They're my loyal twin henchmen, the Bloody Twins. Adorable aren't they?"

"I wouldn't use the word adorable." Misaki said her under breath.

"Sadly, during their time in Prison, they considered such vicious serial killers, they had to be restrained at all times."

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Please watched this." Birds instructed nodding his head towards the feed as the twins crept up behind the girls. "It seem the two of them would like to play with these adorable lovely lady friends of yours."

They gasps as the twin's nails grew, turning to long sharp claws, ready to slice the girl into bits.

"Watch out!" Tsuna screamed.

"Kyoko! Haru!" Misaki yelled as the twins held their hand over the girl's head.

"What are you planning?" Bianchi demanded.

Birds cup his chin for a second before he smiled at them. "Nothing at all if you do what I say. Got it?"

Gokudera grabbed his collar, his fist raised. "Don't mess around! They're not involved in this!"

Misaki grab the angry sliverett's wrist. "Gokudera wait! I don't like it either, but if you hurt him, who knows what the Twins will do to Kyoko and Haru."

"You should listen to your friend, take a look." Birds looked over at the screens

Misaki's felt her stomach do a nervous flip as the twins moved behind the girl, eagerly awaiting the order to strike.

"I can give the order to strike from here. I hold your friends' lives in my hands. So don't run your mouth at me!" Bird shouted. "And get your hand off of me, you fool!"

Gokudera was tempted to get in one good punch but Misaki held tighten her grip on his wrist slightly and shook her head. He scoffed and shoved Birds away.

"As long as you do as I say, they'll be fine." Bird reassured them, even though it had the opposite effect. "So, shall we begin?"

They all waited as Birds looked at them, Misaki taking quick glances at the video feed. They could easily beat him with no problem, but with the twins' just inches away from Kyoko and Haru, they couldn't risk it.

"I've…got …it." Misaki felt sick as the old man's smile grew. "I want all of you to beat the Vongola boss to a pulp."

"W-What?" Tsuna stuttered.

"What was that!?" Gokudera said.

"Gokudera." Yamamoto warned, not liking the idea.

" _Maybe he doesn't know that Tsuna's the Vonogla."_ Misaki thought, hoping that they could trick him.

"I said I want you punch Sawada-kun over there." Bird said, pointing his cane at the fearful brunet

" _Or maybe not."_

Tsuna took a step back before looking at the screen nervously.

"You want these two sweeties to get home safely, right?" Birds asked. "Then you'll have to hit him!"

"This isn't fair! It's a one-sided fight!" Gokudera argued.

"Don't be unreasonable!" Yamamoto demanded.

Misaki gritted her teeth as Birds laughed at them. She looked over at Tsuna, who was staring at the screen, scared and worried. Both of the girls were too engrossed in what they were doing to see the killers behind them.

"Do it or don't. Either is fine by me." Birds said "Okay,go ahead."

"Haru!" Misaki yelled as one of the twins swiped his claws.

She let out a sigh of relief as Haru blinked and looked behind her, the twin jumping out of site. The feeling of relief vanished when Haru returned her attention to her book, not noticing as the lamp post fell in pieces behind her.

"Oh yes, my other hobby is scaring people." Birds said gleefully."I get such a kick out of the surprised look on people's faces. Their defenselessness, their ignorance, their helplessness!"

"You sicko." Gokudera said in disgust as the look on Birds' face as he laughed.

"He's completely nut." Bianchi said.

"Do you really think you should be saying that?" Bird challenged. "If you refuse to obey me, then next time…"

One of the twins raised his claw as Kyoko continued to talk to Hana about her brother. Misaki closed her eyes tightly as he brought his claw down.

"I got it! Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, hit me!" Tsuna blurted out quickly.

Misaki opened her eyes to see the claws stop inches from Kyoko's hair, hesitating for a moment before pulling back. She looked over at Tsuna, who realized what he just said.

"Darn, we were almost at the good part." Birds said disappointed before smileing. "Okay then, start before I count to five."

"All right,umm.." Tsuna closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down before he opened them as Birds started counting. "Y-Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun! Hit me!"

Misaki bit her lip as the two boys said they couldn't do it. "Guys this isn't the time for that! I don't like it either by we don't have a choice."

"Three."

"Misaki." Tsuna gave her a desperate look.

"I know. I'm sorry…" Misaki said as she took a step closer to her best friend.

"Four."

The redhead raised her fist and Tsuna squeezes his eyes shut tightly. Misaki was hesitant for a second, she couldn't do this, it was Tsuna after all, but if she didn't then...

"Fiv-"

Suddenly Tsuna went flying back. Misaki blinked as Bianchi grabbed her wrist,moved her hand around.

"Sis, how could you!" Gokudera said.

Bianchi looked at Tsuna with an uncaring look. "You forget the real reason I came to Japan in the first place was so I could kill Tsuna and return to Italy with Reborn. You should be grateful that I'm only doing this."

Tsuna bowed his head slightly, rubbing his cheek. "Th-That's true…"

" _Huh…. It hardly hurts at all."_ Tsuna realized, looking up at Bianchi.

The pink haired woman looked away. "I'm used to being hated."

"Bianchi."

She looked over at the younger girl who had a grateful smile on her face as she mouthed the words thank you. Bianchi gave her a quick smile.

"You cleared that stafe spectacularly." Birds said, drawing their attention to him."I'm sure you'll clear the next one just fine."

"Wait, there's more!?" Tsuna yelled in disbelief.

"Well, no one said it'd end at that."

"I really should have let Gokudera hit you." Misaki growled.

Birds chuckled. "Sinces you did such a good job at the last stage, I'll make this the final one."

The old man tapped his cane on the ground. The wood fell from it revealing a blade underneath.

"I want you to stab your boss with this." He grinned as the blade sparked.

"No way in fucking hell!" Misaki snarled.

"Misaki, hold on." Yamamoto grabbed her.

Misaki whipped her head to look at him and for a brief second, Yamamoto could have sworn her eyes turned orange for a second.

"I don't know how many times I have to say this, but you can refuse all you like." The old man said.

Tsuna slowly reached for the sword before pulling his hand back.

Birds grinned and looked back at the video of Kyoko. "Shall we begin with this girl,then?"

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said.

"She's so cute. Like a little angel."

"You touch her I swear to god I will kill you!" Misaki snarled.

The other looked at Misaki, surprised at how angry she was getting. Tsuna couldn't help but look at her eyes. They weren't their normal brown with a hint of wine red in them. They looked like they were getting light by the second, like a growing flame.

"All he has to do is stab himself." Birds said, flinching slightly when Misaki glanced at him but quickly regained his composure. "If you don't…"

Behind Kyoko, one of the twins waited eagerly to sink his claws into her. Tsuna watched nervously.

"Do it." Birds said gleeyful.

"Wait!"Tsuna yelled, clenching his fists as the twin stopped. "There's no way I'll let Kyoko-chan get mixed up in something that doesn't involve her!"

"So, you'll do it?" Birds asked, grinning as Tsuna walked over and picked up the sword. "You have ten seconds."

"Y-You bastard!" Yamamoto said, tighten his grip on Misaki's arms when she lunged slightly when the old man chuckled.

"I'll do it." Bianchi told Tsuna. "I'll call for an ambulance immediately after wards."

Tsuna pulled the swords out of the ground. "No, I'll do it myself."

"Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"Juudiame, think this through!" Gokudera urged him.

" _Gokudera-kun protected me without worrying about nearly ended up not being able to play baseball, which he loves so much…"_ Tsuna gripped the swords slightly, his hands shaking as he thought about how he put Kyoko in danger. _"So I.."_

He raise the sword above his head. "I can do this much!" He yelled, bringing the sword down.

"Tsuna!" Misaki yelled.

Suddenly a painful scream filled the air.

~KHR~

"Ugh.."

Chikusa looked over as Luchia grabbed her head, a hand against the wall for support.

" _What is happening to me?"_ She let out a slight groan as her head started pounding.

"Lu.."

"I'm going for a walk."

Luchia gritted her teeth as the throbbing intensified as she walked outside. It was as if someone had their large hands around her head and squeezing it tighter as she walked. She stopped and grabbed her head, leaning forward as she let out a painful groan.

"What….agh!" She grunted, squeezing her eyes tightly.

She heard the familiar roar of thunder and looked up, to see the clear sky, the roaring growing louder in her ears.

Suddenly as quick as it started, the pain was gone. Luchia blinked, confused at what had just happened to her.

Unknown to her, five others went through the same thing.

~KHR~

The blade stop inches from Tsuna's leg.

"What's wrong?!"

They all looked at the screen, a feeling of relief washing over them when they saw one of the twins on the ground, Shamal standing over him.

"Dr. Shamal!" Tsuna said relived.

"Shamal?" Bird asked, suddenly looking nervous.

"Way to go!" Yamamoto cheered.

"About time, you crazy doctor!" Gokudera said as Misaki let out a sigh of relief.

Birds cleared his throat, composing himself before he held up his hand."Well hold on for a moment. Have you all forgotten? There is one more, you know. See, it's this girl's turn next."

"Haru!" Misaki and Tsuna yelled as the twin behind Haru slowly moved his claws towards her.

"If you don't want that to happen, perhaps you should continue." Birds said, smirking. "Go on, Vongola X, please cut yourself as you were now!"

"Hah!"

They all instantly looked at the screen as an older I-pin kicked the twin away.

"I-pin!" Misaki said relived as TYL Lambo appred. "Lambo!"

"No way. Where did they come from?! No one should have known about this!" Bird started panicking.

"Why do I have a feeling you knew something like this was going to happen." Misaki said looking her shoulder, smiling at the smirk she received from the hitman.

"Reborn, y-you.."Tsuna said.

"It's nice that you have a Family who'll step up when things get hairy." Reborn said.

Tsuna smiled, nodding as he rubbed his nose before he realized what the hitman had said." Wait, they're not a Family!"

Misaki giggled, getting Tsuna's attention. He looked at his best friend and noticed her eye's had returned back to normal. Misaki gave him a confused look before she looked at Birds, sadistic smirk spreading across her face.

"So who gets the first hit?" She asked as she and the other walked towards a panicking Birds, who ordered the twins get up and attack.

"It seem your twins are out matched, Birdy." She challenged as Shamal and I-pin took down the twins with ease.

For a second, Birds didn't see a teenage girl, instead he saw a red haired woman with a sadistic smirk and glowing amber eyes.

"W-Wait y-" He never got to finish as Misaki slammed her foot into his face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The red head blinked as the old man slid down the wall, knocked out. "Oops. I think I kicked him a little too hard."

"You broke his nose." Gokudera said, impressed as blood drip down the man's face.

Misaki rubbed the back of her head, giggling nervously.

"By the way, Reborn, who are these guys?" Tsuna asked, looking at the hitman.

"The people who escaped from prison with Mukuro."

"Wait a second! I thought he only escaped with three other people!" Tsuna said.

Reborn help up three mug shots. "I got an update from Dino. It's been determined that M.M.,Birds, and the twins were also part of the group that escaped, for a total of eight people. All but those four had vanished. Who would've guessed they were working together?

"Yeah, who would have guessed that." Misaki said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"That's not what you should be saying!" Tsuna said.

Reborn pouted. "But…But….Dino said they weren't connected!"

"Don't try changing your character to cover it up!" Tsuna yelled before he looked around. "I guess he's gone now."

"No. He's here." They all looked at Bianchi who glance at some trees on to of a small hill. "Don't hide! Show yourself! We know you are there. If you don't come out, we'll just come to you."

They wait anxiously as they started at the trees.

"W-Wait, it's me." A meek voice said as a familiar head of light brownish-blond peaked out from behind the tree.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna said as young boy step out.

"You were here?" Goukdera asked.

"You didn't run away?" Yamamoto asked.

"It doesn't matter." Misaki said shakeing her head before giving Fuuta a smile. "We're just glad that you are okay."

"She's right." Tsuna reassure him, taking a step closer."Everyone's here, so it's safe now. We can all go home together."

"Stay away from me, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta said. "I can't go back with you guys anymore."

Misaki step up next to Tsuna, a worried look across her face when she saw the look on Fuuta's face. "Fuuta, what are you talking about?"

The look on the young boy's face painfully remind her of one she had seen on a little girl's years ago.

"I'm going with Mukuro-san!" Fuuta cleanced his eyes shut before turning away."Goodbye!"

"Fuuta wait!" Misaki ran after him, Tsuna right behind her.

" _That look…Mukuro, what did you do to him?!"_ Misaki thought, promising to give the man hell for whatever he put Fuuta through.

* * *

Star: *hand Misaki a note, still lying face down."

Misaki: *takes note and reads it* Star would like to say that she is sorry if this chapter is slightly crappy. For some reason, this one was a pain in the butt to write. The next one hopefully won't be so much of a pain. If you guys have any question for me and the other, let Star know so she can put them in the special chapter she is writing as a thanks for all favorite, follows and reviews. We hope you guys like this chapter and check out her other KHR. Later! *waves*


	12. Kokuyo Arc: The Dawn of a New Sky!

Star: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update. This chapter was kind of hard to write because it had a fight screen in it. As usual thank you guys for all your reviews, follows and favorites. This chapter and the next are going too focused on Misaki. It takes place while the other are fighting Lancia. Enjoy.

* * *

"Fuuta!"

Misaki stopped for a second, looking around for the boy. "Fuuta! Come out, Please!"

She had lost Tsuna a while back and it was dangerous for them to be separated,but at the moment she was more concerned about Fuuta. That look on his face, the sadness, the tiredness, most importantly the guilt. It was look all too familiar to her.

 _Misaki let out yelp of pain as she fell into the small table, knocking the vase off and sending it chasing to the floor. The six year old looked up at the person as red-wine eyes looked down at her with pure hate and rage. Her cheek throbbed slightly, her tears mixing with blood from where the ring cut her. Her chest tight as those words rang through the ear._

" _You should have never been born!"_

Misaki shook her head before she took off again. Now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. Right now, she had to find about Fuuta, then she had to kick Mukuro's ass for whatever he had done to her little brother.

She ran out of the woods and into another part of park. Around her were broken and rotten booths and small rides. As she walked around, one booth caught her eye. In the back of the booth was an old rotted wall with holes, a few deflated balloons hanging from it. She walked closes to the booth, peeking over the counter to see old prizes scattered on the ground.

She smiled as she saw a familiar prize on the ground. _'I remember this game…'_

" _Okay, who wants who?" Taichi chuckled as the two children at his side started talking at once. "Okay okay, one at a time. Since Misa picked first last time, Tsuna which one do you want?"_

" _That one!" The six year old exclaimed, pointing to an orange stuffed robot with a sword._

" _And Misa?"_

 _The young girl scanned the row of prizes before pointing to a small six-tailed, white wolf. "That one, Daddy!"_

" _You two picked some tough prizes to get. I don't know if I'll be able to get them."_

" _You can do it, Uncle Tai. Your aim is almost as good as Uncle Ren's." Tsuna said as Misaki nodded in agreement. After all, no one was better then their godfather in their eyes._

 _Taichi rolled his eyes as the vendor handed him darts. "Thanks for the encouragement, you two."_

 _The two of them giggled as the man took aim. They let out cheers of delight as Tai popped the smallest sizes balloons with accuracy. The Vendor hand him their chosen prizes and Tai handed them to Tsuna and Misaki._

 _Misaki tugged on her father's shirt. Taichi knelt down and his little red-haired princess kissed his cheeks._

" _Thank you Daddy." She said._

" _Thank you Uncle Tai." Tsuna added as he hugged his robot._

 _Tai smiled and ruffled their hair." You're welcome you two."_

Misaki smiled at the memory. _'I still have that stuffed wolf too…I wonder if Tsuna still has that robot?'_

She looked around. It was really a shame this place was the way it was, she had a lot of good memories her. As she walked around, she looked for any sign of the Fuuta. When she got to one part of the area, her stomach dropped as she recognized one of the attractions. It was the same one that gave her nightmares for a month as a little kid.

The hall of Mirrors.

It was just as in much disarray as the rest of the park. The once vibrant purple that covered the wall had become faded and dirty, the vegetation around it overgrown. The double doors that lead into the attraction been broken, one of them hanging onto the rusted hinges for dear life. Misaki shuddered, there was no way Fuuta would be in there. She turned away and was about to head in the other direction when a loud crash came from inside. She looked back at it, biting her bottom lip.

It could easily be a small animal or something, but then there was that small chance….

The redhead let out a soft groan before she made her way towards the entrance.

" _Please let me be wrong…and for the love of god, let there be light."_

~KHR~

"Nana."

The woman pecked her head out from behind the sheet she was hanging. "Oh, Haruka, what brings you by?"

Haruka smiled as she held up a two cake boxes. "I thought you and the kids would like to taste some of these cakes with me, but I guess they are all out."

Nana nodded. "They went to run an errand and something about finding Haru."

"I guess that means more cake for us."

The two women chuckled. As Nana opened the gate for her, Haruka noticed the ring on Nana's finger.

"You're wearing your ring…"

A melancholy smile spread across Nana's face as she looked at her ring. "I thought I would wear it for old time sake. You still have wear your, right?"

Haruka nodded as she pulled out a chain from under her shirt. On it was a gold wedding band and the same winged ring that Nana had, only instead of red, Haruka's was blue.

"It's almost that time of year, you know…" Haruka said.

Nana nodded. "Ten years..."

The two of them stood there in silences for a minute before Nana smiled. "She wouldn't have wanted us to morn."

Harkua chuckled. "True, besides if she was here, that glutton would probably eat all the cake."

The two of the laughed as they walked inside. As she took her shoes of she noticed that neither Tsuna's nor Misaki's shoes were there.

"By the way, Nana where are Tsuna and Misaki?"

"Oh,the two of them went Kokuyo their friends and Bianchi."

Haruka frowned. "Hideaki said that Misaki told him that she was going to show the boys some parkour moves. Why would they be all the way over in Kokuyo?"

"To stop some escaped convicts. Do you want tea or coffee?"

"Te-Wait what do you mean by escaped convicts?!"

~KHR~

Misaki let out a sneezes, rubbing her nose as she carefully made her way through the maze with one hand on the wall. Despite the outward appearance of the building, the insides of the building was in pretty good shape, a layer of dust on the mirrors. The broken skylights giving just enough light to see.

"Fuuta!" She called out. "Fuuta,if you're in here, please come out."

She pause for a second, waiting for a responds, before letting out a sigh. Her stomach was in knot and she didn't know if it was in worry, fear or a bit of both. Just being in here was unsettling for her, not to mention that there was a possibility that there Fuuta wasn't in here but one of Mukuro's lackeys was.

"Fuu-tch." Misaki pulled her hand away from the glass.

She watched as blood slowly dripped from her finger tips. Bringing her to her mouth, Misaki turned her head towards the mirror. Her eyes widened as she saw small holes in the mirror. She looked around and saw a few of the other mirrors had them as well, some of the mirrors having more than others.

" _There isn't a single spider crack…."_ Misaki thought as she carefully touched the hole.

In the corner of her eye, Misaki saw something move behind her, disappearing around the corner.

"Fuuta?" She asked, turning around.

Misaki tried to catch of a glance of what or whoever in the mirrors but they had already moved around another corner. She rushed after them, careful that she didn't run into a mirror.

"Wait!" She said as she rounded the corner.

Misaki stared in awe at the sight before her. The sun shone through the stain glassed butterfly, filling the large room with a rainbow of colors light.

" _I completely forgot about this…"_ Misaki thought as she walked in the middle of the room, staring up at the stain-glass. _"The stain glass was the reason the Maze was so popular."_

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Misaki whirled around towards the voice. Standing across the room, leaning against one of the walls, was Luchia. The blond gave her a smile before she pushed off the walk.

"You know," Luchia started, walking towards the red-head in slow strides. "We used to have a stain glass window in my family's Estate. My great-grandfather had it made for my grandmother, a gift for his prima donna. It was in my mother dance studio."

Misaki watched as the girl stopped next to her. She wasn't the same person she meet in the shopping district, she was an ex-member of the mafia. She knew how to and probably had killed someone before. Still, for some reason, Misaki couldn't help but feel as if Luchia wasn't her enemy.

" _Still, I'm not letting my guard down."_ Misaki told herself. _"She is still dangerous."_

Luchia smiled as she looked up. "My memories of the place are faint, but I can always remember that window….Watching my mother dance in the colors when the sun hit it…." She looked over at Misaki. "You know…I didn't think you would be one of them. I thought you would be like those of other girls."

"One of them?" Misaki asked.

Luchia's eyes darkened slightly. "A member of the Vongola family…a member of the Mafia."

"I'm not really a member. I'm just someone who came with her friends who are." Misaki said with a shrug.

Luchia blinked at her for a second before giggling. "So you just joined them for the fun of it?"

"No. I came because to help my frie-"

Something in her forced her to step back, the tip of whatever just missing the tip of her nose as she tripped and fell on her butt. She looked up wide eyed. In the blonde's hand was a rapid, the guard of the blade looked as it was made of thorn and vines with four roses. The actual blade of the rapid had the image of thorny vines engraved into it, almost like they were wrapped together forming the blade itself.

"Impressive." Luchia said as Misaki quickly stood up. "You know I really don't want to fight you, Misaki but.."

It took a lot for Misaki not to flinch as the blade was pointed at her. A smirk spread across the blond's face as her eyes darkened slightly.

"Anyone who sides with the mafia must be eliminated."

~KHR~

"And you just let them go?!"

Nana nodded as she set Haruka's tea down. Haruka groaned as she grabbed her head. "Why?"

Nana shrugged as she sat down. "I didn't see any reason to stop them."

"You didn't see any reason to stop your son, goddaughter and their friends stop from going after some escaped convicts, correction, escaped MAFIA convicts?"

Harkua let out a groan as Nana nodded, she could already feel a familiar headache forming. It was one she often got when someone in their group of friends did something stupid or dangerous. She let out a slightly laugh, when was the last time she got this headache?

"…..Do you think they are ready?" She asked, looking at Nana.

Nana took a sip of her tea. "We weren't much older when we got our first mission."

Harkua chuckled at the memory. "Ours's was a simple escort mission."

"That was anything but simple." Nana giggled.

The two of them laughed at the memory. Harkua looked at her ring with a small smile. Those were good times, some of them not so much, but most of them were. When was the last time they talked about them? Emi's funeral? Before that? She knew the reason Taichi didn't talk about those times, but what about the rest of them?

"I gave Misaki the gloves." Nana said, looking at her own ring.

Harkua looked at her with a surprise look. "By gloves you mean.."

"Yes those gloves."

" _Here."_

 _Nana raised an eyebrow as Emi handed her a box. She took it and opened, a soft gasp leaving her lips when she saw the contents of the box. Emi gave her a small smile as her best friend gave her shocked look._

" _You're not taking them with you?" Nana asked with a concerned frown as she looked back at the fingerless gloves._

 _Emi shrugged. "I don't see a point to."_

" _But Emi-"_

" _Also I know you'll give them to her when the time is right."_

 _That sentences sent Nana's stomach tighten into a knot. This whole trip had put them all on edge, more so that Emi was going alone. It had been a few years since any of them had been to Italy and now they wanted to see Emi._

 _Nana let out a nervous, airy laugh. "You make it sound like you aren't coming back."_

" _Well, you never know with gatherings like this." Emi joked, only Nana didn't find it funny judging by the glance that was being sent her way. "Nana I'll be fine, I'm just going to honor an old friend, I'll be back in two weeks. I promise."_

 _The brunette let out a sigh. "Then why are you giving me your gloves?"_

" _Because I know you'll give them to her." Emi looked out glass doors, smiling as Misaki showed off her cartwheel to Tsuna . "If something ever happens where she needs them. I know you'll be the one to give them to her."_

"Part of me thinks she knew she wasn't coming home." Nana said as she looked down at her mug. "She just didn't to tell us.."

"…Heh, that sounds like her." Haruka chuckled slightly with a sad smile. "So you think it's time?"

Nana nodded, gripping her mug slightly. "I know it is. I've felt it for a while…..."

Haruka let out a hum as she sat back in her seat, taking a sip of her tea. _"Misaki…please be okay.."_

~KHR~

Misaki winces as her back hit the mirror, ducking out of the way of Luchia's blade. She kicked the girl's in the stomach, sending her back few steps. Luchia let out a growl as she thrusted her blade at Misaki. A squeal left the red haired girl as she rolled out of the way. Misaki quickly got to her feet and faced her, there was no way she was going to leave her back someone with a swords. She let out a screams as Luchia slashed at her, crossing her arms infront of her. The loud screech of metal against metal echoed in the room. Misaki opened her eyes, not realizing that she had shut them, and saw the blade pressed against the metal guard of her gloves.

Luchia smirked as she pressed hard. Misaki clenched her teeth before she pushed back harder. Luchia jumped back before lunging at her. Misaki ducked low, grabbing the blond's arm and flipping her over her shoulder, quickly moving out as the blond recover and swung at her. Ignoring the pain across her cheek, Misaki jumped back, dodging as Luchia thrusted her sword at her.

" _This is bad,I can already feel my body getting worn out..."_ Misaki thought, hissing managed Luchia nick her arm. _"And I'm pretty sure, she isn't even getting tired."_

Dodging, Misaki spun around and back handed the blond. Luchia stumbled back, her hand instantly flying to the spot. Miasaki instantly charged at her, aiming a punch at the girl's head. Her wrist grabbed and her world was turned upside down. Pain spread through her back as she hit the mirror line wall, the glass shattering on impact. Miaski groaned as she hit the floor.

"I'm impressed." Luchia mussed, whipping the blood off her lip. "I didn't think you would put much of a fight."

Misaki groaned as she slowly pushed herself up, her muscles throbbed in pain slightly. She winced as she managed to get into a kneeling position.

"You know, this doesn't involve you at all. You could easily walk away right now. " Luchia explained as she walked towards the girl. " The one we want is the Vongola X."

"So…Reborn was right…"Misaki panted as she looked at the girl, slowly getting to her feet. "Do you guys have some grudge against the Vongola?"

Luchia shrugged."Let's just say it something like that. For our plane to success, we need the Vongola boss."

"Well I guess then your plan is going to fail."

"And why is that?"

"Simple." Misaki looked at her with a determined look and for a split second, Luchia could have sworn that the girl's eyes turned orange. "I'm not letting you guys touch my best friend."

Ignoring the jolt that ran down her spin, Luchia raised an eyebrow at her before chuckling. "Your best friend huh? I hate to tell you this but he won't be your best friend for long."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Misaki asked glancing at her.

"Your best friend is heir to the largest and most powerful mafia in entire world and not just him, I assume that some of your other friends are as well."

The red-haired teen gritted her teeth. "If you trying to say that my friends are going to betray me, you're dead wrong."

"How do you know that?" The blond spread her arms out wide. "Look around. Your supposed friends let out go off by yourself, in a place crawling with dangerous criminal, and they haven't even come looking for you."

It was true, the whole time they had been fighting, she hadn't heard anything. No calling of her name or Fuuta's, no sound of fighting or explosions, nothing. That still didn't mean anything, Misaki was pretty sure that she was on the other side of the park.

"How do you know your friends didn't retreat and leave you?" Luchia taunted, smirking.

Misaki shook her head. "I don't know that, but I know my friends wouldn't leave me behi-"

"Oh give me a break!"

The red haired teen to managed dodge the first attack as Luchia lunged at her, but the blond managed to cut her across her collarbone when she grabbed her sword with her other hand and swung at her again. She didn't give Misaki a chance to recover, jabbing her sword like lighting at the girl repeatedly, creating small cuts in Misaki's clothes, before kicking her in the stomach. Misaki let out slight scream as her skid across the floor. She tried to get up when pain flared across her body. It felt like a thousand paper cuts across her skin. Misaki managed to look up as Luchia walked twords her. She notices something in her eyes. Luchia's eye had were filled with anger and hate.

"I'm going to explain something to you. In the mafia, you can't trust anyone, because sooner or later they will turn their backs.'" Luchia explained as she walked over to the girl. "It doesn't matter how long you've know, how close you are, or your relationship is to them.."

Misaki winced as Luchia grabbed her hair and threw her. Her back hit the wall, glass raining down on her as she fell to the floor.

"When it comes down to it, you'll be become a tool, and when they don't need you or see how weak are you, they will get rid of you."

Misaki tried to get up, but collapsed to the floor. She closed her eye tightly. Everything hurt, even breathing the tiniest bit felt like hell. She had to get up thought, she had to find Fuuta and meet up with the other, so they could go home. She tried to move but her body was just too tired, in too much pain. Maybe she shouldn't have gone off alone. Tsuna and the other were probably worried. She had to..

" _ **What if she's right?"**_ Misaki cracked open her eyes a a little and saw Mari standing over.

" _Ma…ri?..."_

Suddenly she wasn't in the hall of mirrors anymore, she was on the beach from her dreams. The ocean lapping at her back, the slight sting in her wounds because of the salt. Her eyes drifted up to the sky, the usual bright blue replaced by pitch blackness. There were no star, not even the moon was out.

" _ **What if she's right?"**_ Mari asked again as Misaki looked at her. _ **"What if the other defeated Mukuro, found Fuuta and just left without you?"**_

" _They wouldn't…Tsuna wouldn't.."_

" _ **How do you know that?"**_

" _Because…"_ Misaki clenched her fist tightly.

How did she know that? How did she know that her friends would be out there, waiting for her? Tears filled her eye as she squeezes them shut. Maybe her friend's didn't need her, after all she wasn't a hitman, and she could barely fight. Maybe..she should just…

" _No matter what…I'll say by your side and protect you."_

The memory of her and Tsuna wrapping their pinkies around each other's flashed in her mind. The both of them were covered in cut and scrapes but they were smiling. Smiling because they had each other.

" _We made…..that… promise."_

" _ **A promise?"**_ Mari asked, rising an eyebrow.

" _Yeah…A promise Tsu-kun and I made when we were little."_ A small smile spread across Misaki's face as she slowly pushed herself up at her hands and knees. _"It didn't matter how strong or weak we are…always standing by the other side…..No matter what….I'm so stupid for forgetting it...That promise hasn't really chanced."_

It really hadn't changed, only it who it applied to. It didn't just applied to Tsuna anymore. It applied to Reborn,to Yamamoto, to Gokudera, Bicanchi, Fuuta, Haru, Kyoko, I-pin, Lambo. To all her friends and her family. Sure, right now she wasn't strong, but that didn't matter. She would stand by her friends and she knew they would always stand by her.

" _ **Have you found your resolve?"**_ Mari asked, smiling as she watched Misaki stand up.

The above sky them slowly growing lighter as the sun rose until it was a beautiful orange.

~KHR~

"Nana…." Harkua said softly, staring at her ring with wide eyes as it gave of a blue light.

A smile lit up Nana's face as she stared at her own glowing red ring. Just as she expected the house phone as well as Haruka's cell phone went off. She just hoped the one of them wasn't Taichi.

~KHR~

For a split second, five teen stopped whatever they were doing and looked up at the sky. They felt a strange feeling roll across their bodies, each different but something was similar about them. Something was calling to them.

~KHR~

Soft smile spread across the woman's face as she held up an orange pacifier in her hand. A bright orange light shining from it.

~KHR~

An old man chuckled as he gazed his glowing ring. "I hope your daughter is ready,Emi."

~KHR~

"It seems the mantel has been passed."

The old woman smiles as she set down her cup and looked at her masked companion. "Yes, it appears so."

~KHR~

" _What is this feeling?"_ Luchia placed her hand over her heart, pausing in the door way. _"It feels like an electric current running through my body."_

Suddenly the bright, orange light came from behind her. She turned around, watching in surprise as Misaki slowly got into a kneeling positon, the ring around her neck giving off the glow. As the glow died down, Luchia felt something different in the air.

"You know…"Misaki started, slowly standing up feet, her bangs covering her eyes. "Maybe someday, my friend's will turn their backs on me, but right now….They haven't and I'm pretty sure that that won't be anytime soon…soon until then.."

A flame appeared on her forehead as she looked at Luchia with a determined look. Bright orange eyes shining like the dawn.

"I'm going to fight and protect my friends with my dying breath!"

* * *

Star: *hold hands towards the chapter* Tada! I really hope you guys like it, the fight I kinda wrote over and over a few time. Please review and I will see you guys neck time.


	13. Important Author's Note!

Star: Hey guy! Sorry this isn't an update, it more of an announcement. My stories are going to be a bit behind. Last week my grandpa fell out of bed and broke his collarbone, so I've been going over and watching him. On Thursday we took him to the doctor because his breathing was labored, we wanted to make sure it wasn't the flu or anything, and the ended up sending him to the hospital. Unfortunately, due to his broken collarbone, he had developed blood clots in his lungs.

I hope you guys understand. I haven't lost inspiration on them or anything, I've got a ton of ideas for them honestly. I've been working on them the best I can right now but its kind hard to focus on them right now. I promise I'll have them up as soon as things get better. *bows*


	14. Very important Author's Note!

Hi Guys. I know a lot of you were thinking "YEAH UPDATE!" I've been there before too, but I'm afraid that this isn't the update you were hoping for.

I hate to say this but right now, all of my stories will be on hiatus.

The last few months have been really rough on my family. This year has been rough but the last three months have been the worst. There has been so much death, I lost my cousin, my great-aunt, my dog, my turtle. It's just been hard emotionally for me. There has been some good, We got a new puppy ( I swear he is Reborn in a dog form) and a very close family friend who is a brother to me had a beautiful baby girl. Sadly, the good stuff can't stay for the holiday's it seems.

I mentioned it in past notes that both my grandparents' health hasn't been good. I'm sad to say I don't know how much longer I'm going to have my grandfather around. When our dog died suddenly, we could see that he wasn't himself. That was his best friend and his other half and to have him suddenly leave our lives the way he did hit hard. We did get a new puppy, who loves him so much too, but I think that is what really kind of tipped the scale. Today was one of the bad days and me and my older sister knew something was off. He was okay but then things just kind of went down. We called his nurse and she told me that it wasn't looking good. We knew it would happen someday (both he and my grandmother are in their late eighties.) but no one is really ready for the passing of a loved one. At the moment, all we can do is tell him we love him, that we'll be okay and whenever he is ready, that my uncle, our dog and everyone who loved him is waiting at the gates to greet him.

Thank you guys for everything, for, it really does mean the world to me that you guys have so much patience with me. When everything calms down, the next updates I promise you will be huge! Multiple chapters with few one-shots and side-stories. I have been writing but with all that is happening, I need to focus on my family. They come first before anything.

Please understand and I will see you guys in the future. Happy Holidays guys!


End file.
